Reyna's Revenge
by winonabcd
Summary: Sequel to "The Demigod Trap". After 6 months of Jasper, Reyna is sick and desperately in need of revenge. And finally, the door opens. WARNING: "The Demigod Trap" was written before TSON came out, so Reyna is OOC. Others might be OOC as well. JASPER
1. Copyrights

**COPYRIGHTS**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>**Copyright © by Rick Riordan**

_**Reyna's Revenge - a PJO Fanfiction  
><strong>_**Copyright © 2011 by winonabcd**

**_Reyna's Revenge - Plot  
><em>****Copyright © 2011 by**** Tally Jennifer Youngblood & winonabcd**

**_Reyna's Revenge - Dresses_  
><strong>Copyright © by PromGirl (suggested by Mythologyrocks3)<strong>**


	2. PROLOGUE

**I finally wrote the prologue! Yay! I wanna give one more shoutout to my readers! Thank you _so_ much for reading "The Demigod Trap", and I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><span>THE PROLOGUE<span>

Her small fingers runs through the pile of papers she retrieves from the front of her cabin. The Summer Solstice had passed a few weeks ago, and she's been getting more and more letters with every passing day. Most of them from her dad, and an occasional one from her old coach, Gleeson Hedge, telling her all about life in Los Angeles.

She was glad to hear from them, getting teary-eyed when her father mentions the invitation, asking her if she wanted to join him to shoot a film in Europe. She wanted to say yes—honestly, she did. But that would be unfair to her siblings, leaving them alone at a time like this . . .

Her eyes flashed to green as the orbs scanned the words printed onto the snow-white envelopes. One letter caught her eye, addressing the entire Cabin 10.

She rushed inside, the scorching heat blazing onto her sun-kissed skin. Her skin was now in a deep tan, after spending too much time at the beach. The only place she could think. The only place she could escape those crazed sisters of hers.

"Piper!" a small girl yelled, embracing her older sister in a tight hug. Of course, they weren't exactly related—they only had the same mom: Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.

She smiled at the young girl, patting her head gently, making sure she wasn't messing with her hair-do. Not that she really cared. But if it came to her sisters, the hair is one of the most important things in the world.

"Hey Tess," she greeted, her smile getting wider.

She nodded at the rest of her siblings in the room—some of them Greek, some of them Roman. Ever since Christmas, Lupa and Chiron had agreed to combine camps—back to the original place. Camp Half-Blood was once again a home for _both _demigods—Roman and Greek.

"Mail came?" one of the Romans asked, her beautiful golden blond hair cascading down her back. She batted her eyelashes, revealing the deep shade of blue on her eyelids. Her freckles were popping out, but they made her beautiful and completely breath-taking. Her grass-green eyes stared at the letters hopefully, hoping to hear some word from her father.

Piper nodded. "I think I saw your name on one of them, Elysia," she told her happily, and handed her a purple envelope.

Elysia beamed at the sight of the letter, and rushes over from her bunk, desperately grabbing at the purple paper. She ripped it to shreds, reading the letter no problem. Of course. Her father was a Latin teacher at a school in San Francisco, the original home of the Roman camp.

Of course, the Romans didn't exactly live in the Aphrodite cabin. They lived according to the cohorts. The area of the camp has expanded largely, and New Rome was located west of Camp Half-Blood. The merging of the two camps.

But the Venus kids hung out here once in a while. They did trade with their Greek siblings. Daggers for nail polishes, lipsticks, and sometimes clothing. The works. Of course, the Greeks give them a high price to get some of those exclusive fashion things.

Piper handed over the rest of the letters to their respective owners, until she came to the last three—two addressed to her, one to the entire cabin. Including the Romans. Just her luck they were here.

"Okay, listen up," she announces, quickly catching the Romans' attention, but unfortunately, not her own Greek ones. She sighed, and screamed, "Shoe Sale at Jimmy Choo's!" That caught their attention.

She flipped the letter around, gasping at the cursive words. Sure, being dyslexic made it tougher to read, but she recognized that handwriting anywhere—Aphrodite, her mom.

"It's . . . it's from Mom," she whispered.

Murmurs erupted in the room, as they all crowded to hear what the head counselor had to say. They all stared in anticipation, waiting for her to rip the letter open.

Piper took a deep breath, and began reading their mother's words.

"_My children,_

_As I am writing this, I am Venus, because I am sure my Greek form would take into an excessive squealing._"

Piper paused, thinking about how true the fact was.

"Go on," her sister, Kylie ushered, an irritated look crossing her face.

"_Now, as you might've have noticed, this is addressed to all of you, both my children and Aphrodite's. This is because it is concerning something we have came up with during the gods' Greek personalities' Summer Solstice—something important they have agreed to._"

Piper's stomach did a never flip, as she quickly read the next few words. Just in time, too. The door burst open, to reveal a boy her age with curly brown hair and another boy with short-cropped blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Did you get your letter yet?" the blond boy asked, his eyes full of worry.

Piper slowly nodded, while her Greek sisters were jumping up and down excitedly. Of course they would be excited at this.

"You go a letter?"

The boy nodded. "From Zeus," he explained, while the curly-haired boy jumped onto Piper's bunk.

"I don't think it's too bad," he replied from the bunk, as he began chewing on Piper's gift from the blond boy. Chocolate. Oh well. "Jason here is just overreacting. You're turning into him. Like boyfriend like girlfriend."

Jason frowned, noticing the chocolate he gave Piper yesterday. She only had one, and his best friend was wolfing down the rest. Typical.

"Leo, it's more than that. Do you know what this means?" Piper said, sitting down next to him and began eating some too. She offered one to Jason, who sighed and decided to take one.

"It's a whole _Party_ Season. Which means . . ." She glanced over to Jason.

Jason swallowed his chocolate. "A whole four weeks full of crazy parties held by the gods."

* * *

><p>The dark-haired girl stabbed the dummy once more, imagining it as a real opponent. The only good thing the Greeks had was their arena and monster-stocked woods. She sheathed her dagger, her face pouring with sweat. Her dark eyes stared at the dummy, imagining it as the one person she hates in the entire world—Piper McLean.<p>

Arum growled from beside her. She petted the metal dog, as both her dogs followed her towards the edge of the arena. Her robes were sticking to her body, the heat burning her skin, sending another sea of sweat to trickle down her face.

"Reyna!"

She snapped her head towards the direction, to see her friend Hazel Levesque running her way, a purple envelope high in the air. From the face of the Daughter of Pluto's face, she could tell it was important.

She rose to her feet, motioning her dogs to stay. They reluctantly agreed.

"What is it?" she asked hurriedly. The last time she was this frantic was during the last War Games—they had lost _two_ warriors.

The younger demigod pushed the purple thing into her sweaty hands. "It's from Bellona," she said hurriedly. "I've got one too, from Hades. It's with Nico right now, but being the annoying brother he is . . ." She never finished her sentence, but Reyna knew.

Nico was a son of Hades, which meant he was Greek. He had power over the dead, while Hazel got the wealth part. Since Nico got the whole "dead power" thing going on, he also got the ability to Shadow Travel, which meant popping out from the shadows at the most unsuspected times. And he's usually somewhere in the country, and there's no telling _where_ he is.

Hazel shook her head. "But as far as I know, the contents of Hades's letter is exactly the same as Bellona's," she explained. "I was wondering if I could read with you, since Nico's, you know, somewhere out there."

Reyna smiled and nodded, inviting her to sit down. She opens the letter carefully, as if it was some sort of bomb, and took out the paper. She unfolded it, quickly translating the Latin into English.

"_Dearest Reyna,_

_I have given letters much similar like these to your siblings. I have the need to inform you that the Olympians—the Greek Olympian gods—have decided on something big during the Summer Solstice._

_It is my task for you to know that they have concluded a full season of parties—to celebrate the final of the wars. To congratulate all those who have fought along side with them. You, my daughter, are exclusively invited to these events, being the praetor of our proud Twelfth Legion._

_So brace yourself for a full month on Olympus, for the Party Season has begun._

_Bellona_"

Hazel sat there, as if someone just punched her in the gut. She knew she was exclusively invited as well, being one of the Seven of the last Great Prophecy. She studied her friend's face, and decided things were _not_ good.

No, because Reyna had just found an opening for revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Tell me your thoughts by clicking the blue button below! Love you all!<strong>

**xoxo,  
>Sarah (winonabcd) <strong>


	3. Chapter 1: Game On

**I'm back! 17 reviews for just the prologue! I'm touched! As usual, I'm going to reply them right here :)**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**redlox2: Reyna's slightly OOC, but I'm trying not to make her too OOC. She's probably going to be a whole lot OOC anyways. I'm bad with Reyna's character XD**

**Pinky456: Hahaha I think you've mentioned that already ;)**

**CimFan: A Bible test? Wow. I had those in church before. But more like little quizzes. We earn points for every quiz, and the one who collects the most points by the end of the year gets a prize! :D**

**Lulunoel: Thank you! And are you a new reader? Have a VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :) :DDDDD**

**Victorious Penguins: That's for me to know and for you to find out ;)**

**Joybella: I'm not here to make Reyna look bad. In fact, I admire her character in TSON. She's actually really cool. And before TSON appeared, I was OK with her. But I wanted to write a Jasper drama, and making Reyna OOC was the only option. But she's not gonna all that bad. She just desperately wants her love. So I'm sorry if you don't like this story very much. VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :) :)**

**Grander Than You: Thank you! I loved that, then I'm hoping you'd like this as well :) Since this is your first time reading, have a VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :)**

**lala45768: Awwww thank you! I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last one :)**

**The Moonlit Waters: We'll shake it up a notch ;) And by "we", I meant my crew and I ;)**

**Emily: Hahahaha I'm not much of a Jayna/Jeyna fan, so it might end up with Jasper. But you'll never know... I might change me mind ;) Nah, the info is for me to know and for you to find out :P Is this your first review? If it is, VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :)**

**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx: First of all: CONGRATULATIONS! When I saw you were nominated for the Veritas, I voted you right away. That imPERFECT poem was _beautiful_. You reminded everyone that they are worth all the gold in the world :) So let's celebrate with VIRTUAL COOKIES! (: :) (: :) (: :) And thank you for reading! And yeah, Reyna is OOC, but oh well...**

**Reader121: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :) Say, is it your first time reviewing the series (The Demigod Trap / Reyna's Revenge)? If it is, VIRTUAL COOKIE time! (: :)**

**: Guess what? I just read the Hunger Games, and currently reading the 2nd. And guess what? IT'S AWESOME! Thank you for reading this story, btw :) I hope you like it!**

**roach26: I TOLD YOU I CHANGED IT! SO THERE! **

**EvilAndProudOfIt: So true... hey before I do forget, yes, that winonabcd from fictionpress is me :)**

**Mythologyrocks3: THANK YOU :D**

**LovesToReadOnline: I know, right? Too bad Leo had to go ahead an eat it XD He needs a girlfriend :P**

**Oh, and I can't believe this thing has 13 faves and 14 alerts already. Special shoutout to those who put this on fave/alert! Love you all! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love is like MUSIC.<br>In order to make it work,  
>the LYRICS, MELODY, HARMONIES<br>and TEMPO must SYNCHRONIZE. _**

**_- winonabcd_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Game On<span>

The blazing sunlight would've woken up just about anyone, well, except the Apollo cabin, since they're already awake.

However, silence only fills the vast area of the Greek side, the campgrounds. Outside, wood nymphs have already begun setting the table with mountains of nutritious foods, raging from sunny-side ups to Demeter's favorite—cereal.

In the Aphrodite cabin, there was a slow _tap_,_ tap_, _tap_ echoing through the room. The place was so quiet, it was almost as if everyone's biggest dream came true. Finally, the Aphrodite cabin shut up!

But of course, every fantasy dream has to end.

Piper moved in her sleep, a smile swept across her face as memories flooded in her mind. They played a backwards movie, starting from the war and ending with meeting Jason on the bus as they rode off to the Grand Canyon.

She snuggled in her blanket, pulling it so that her feet escaped the covers, letting a love-struck smile escape her lips.

The dream changed to last Christmas—all the big drama, the pain, the tears, the laughter and _The Talk of Today_ show. The show that changed her life.

It slowly drifted to the time on the beach, when she stumbled upon Jason on the beach. She remembered acting like a mixture of Aphrodite and Hermes, running around the beach with Jason behind her, trying to catch her in his arms. She remembered him tackling her down, her heart racing with every second. Then Leo arrived, and then there was that short, sweet kiss . . .

People shuffled closer to her bed. She could tell females were staring at her right now, watching her carefully.

"Is that a smile on her face?"

"Oh my gods, it is!"

"She's dreaming of Jason, isn't she?"

"That is _so_ cute. Quick, get the camera!"

Her eyes opened slowly, to see most of her sisters crowded around her. She sat up, listening to her sisters scold her for not making the dream last a _little_ bit longer so that they could take her picture.

On the other side of the room, her brothers grinned at her, giving her knowing winks. Drew smirked from her own side of the room. She tossed Piper a blue T-shirt that was too simple for her taste. Good thing Piper shared her size.

Piper rolled her eyes and neatly folded the tee, before burying it in her chest. Her small crowd had already dispersed, going back to their own bunks to tidy up. She grabbed a towel and a fresh set of clothes, before rushing inside the bathroom to shower.

When she came out, everything was sparkling clean. The floor had been polished, the laundry organized, the bed sheets changed. She dumped her pajamas in the laundry basket (the one labeled in _pajamas_), and hurried to change her own bed sheets. Inspection would due any time soon.

When everyone was sure there wasn't a speck of dust left, her siblings all gathered around one girl: McKenna.

"Oh my gods, that dress is _to die for_! Do you think I can buy one from you for the Party Season?"

Piper got curious, and headed over to her sister's bunk. On McKenna's bed, a beautiful colorful dress was spread out. It had a white background, with a thick hot pink sash wrapped around the waist. Colorful beads covered the top, mostly white, pink, green and orange. The skirt was deep and flowing, with colorful paint marks on the white material. A one-of-a-kind dress.

McKenna blushed. "Oh, this? It's nothing. I have better dresses," she mumbled, her cheeks flaring red. "Though I _could_ make some dresses for you. But I can only make one first. Who shall it be?"

Everyone rushed around, waving their hands in the air screaming, "Me! Me! Me!" Piper laughed, shaking her head. Little Tess watched her older sisters got crazy, as she fingered the skirt of the dress tenderly.

"Piper, do you want a dress?" her sister's voice broke out among the shouting and squealing.

Their counselor looked uncertain, not sure if she should take the offer. Her sister ushered her to take it, her brothers gave her plenty of thumbs-up. "Okay?" she decided, though it came out as a question rather than an answer.

"Yay!" her sisters cheered, just as the conch horn sounded in the distance.

Piper smiled, glad the awkward Aphrodite girl moment was gone. She went to the front of the door. "Cabin 10, fall in!" And then there was a line.

* * *

><p>New Rome ran differently from the camp. You could come and eat breakfast at anytime, if you belonged in the legion. But of course, breakfast is only served from seven to ten, which meant you get a few extra hours to train before heading to breakfast.<p>

Jason walked the paths, heading towards the city as little children ran around, screaming joyfully with their wooden swords. They're going to make good soldiers one day.

His eyes scanned the place for the bakery, his hands filled with denarii. His _gladius_ was strapped to his side as he wandered around in the camp's purple T-shirt and not the toga. Those things were annoying. How did Reyna manage it?

He pushed the door open, the bell ringing as it signaled another customer. A baker rushed to the door, and began offering him good prices for bread, cookies and cakes.

Jason laughed. "I'll take a batch of cookie and three iced chocolate, please." Leo would hate him for this. But hey, we all know what coffee does to demigods.

His order came up quickly, and handed over the money. He walked out, sipping on an iced chocolate, before walking in the direction of the main Camp Half-Blood.

In no time at all, he was at the camp's dining pavilion. Leaning against the frame of the archway at the pavilion, he waited for the other two to arrive, so they could head over to that clearing as always.

In the distance, Piper caught his silhouette. "Mitchell, mind taking care of the bunch for me?" she asked, running over to Jason. On the way, she grabbed Leo's hand, and dragged him away from his bunch.

"What's for breakfast? I'm _starved_," she emphasized as soon as they reached Jason.

The Son of Jupiter smiled at his girlfriend, lifting the chocolate chip cookies. "Freshly baked. Oh, and ice chocolate, of course."

Leo groaned. "Dude, I told you to get coffee! _Co-ffee_!"

"You know what coffee does to you." Jason handed Piper her iced chocolate. "Last time you drank coffee, you literally shot up to the sky."

"That was an accident!" Cue skeptical looks. "Alright, maybe I wasn't thinking straight, but hey! Coffee does that to you!"

"Which is why it's not good for you," Piper added. "And I could always use another cup of iced chocolate on hot days like these."

Leo glared, and snatched away his cup. The three friends walked over to the woods, their weapons ready just in case.

* * *

><p>The sun rose in the sky, bursting the whole camp with blazing heat. She swore her skin was sizzling and in a matter of time, she'd be a Reyna BBQ deluxe. Why was Bacchus this mean to the Greeks?<p>

Her feet brought her to the arena, as she felt the lack of swordplay in her. She gripped tighter onto her Imperial Gold dagger. Her automatons, Aurum and Argentium, trailed behind her.

Even the automatons felt the blazing heat. Wave after wave, the demigod slowed down. Why was the sun so up high anyways?

"Apollo's highly overrated. Thinking with the sun up so high, he'd have ladies at his door, begging him," a voice said from beside her.

She turned, to face a girl about eleven. Her long blond hair was in a tight braid, a blue highlight resting next to her face. Her auburn eyes were huge and full of curiosity. She had a silver outfit on, with a bow slung over her back.

"The name's Savannah, Hunter of Artemis," she introduced. When Reyna didn't reply, she went on. "I need to see Chiron, concerning some things. Have you seen him?"

Reyna shook her head, but decided to think about it. "Have you checked the Big House?"

The Hunter cracked a smile. "Thanks. You look pretty good for a warrior. If you have any interest in joining the Hunters, don't hesitate to call." She pushed a card into her hands and disappeared into the distance.

Reyna stared at the card quizzically before tucking it in her pocket.

Her toga moved slowly in the silent breeze as she made her way to the stables, where she decided to keep Scipio, her Pegasus, so that it had plenty of other friends. Hazel's horse Arion is being kept there as well.

"Hey boy," she gingerly greeted, stroking its mane gently. She opened up her palm to reveal chopped up carrots from breakfast. He whinnied in response, and began eating the carrots out of her hands.

"Skippy's a good horse," a voice said from beside her. She turned, to find the Son of Poseidon and his girlfriend next to her. "More sensible than Blackjack."

The black Pegasus next to Scipio whinnied in protest. His owner rolled his eyes. "No. No sugar cubes for you."

Reyna stared at the horse, which was whinnying. The Daughter of Athena gave an amused smile, knowing where this was going.

"Of course I give Tyson sugar cubes! He doesn't go high like you do!"

Again, the horse whinnied, leaving Reyna to guess what he had said. She wondered what it was like, talking to horses, and be considered as psycho.

Blackjack's owner groaned. "I keep telling you, Arion's _not_ my brother!"

"Percy, calm down," his girlfriend soothed. "It's okay to be related to a horse." This earned her a glare from Percy.

"Ha-ha, very funny Annabeth. I wouldn't be surprised if you were related to an owl."

"Actually, I'm quite fond of owls. It'll be nice to be one of them."

Reyna chuckled. "Complete fail," she whispered. She patted Scipio one last time, before turning to the couple. "I got to go. Can you watch over Skippy?"

They nodded, and resumed quarrelling over animals. She rolled her eyes, and set out to find Piper McLean.

* * *

><p><em>Slash, sidestep, slash,<em> she reminded herself, keeping her guard up. Her knife curled in her hand, the Celestial Bronze dagger gleaming in the sunlight. Fresh sweat was trickling down her forehead, splashing onto the stone ground below.

She ducked, as if dodging a blow, and slashed at the opponent. The opponent ripped to seams, grain tumbling out from its inside. She sighed, knowing she would have to clear it later on.

"Need an opponent?" a voice asked. She whirled around, dagger in hand, recognizing that voice. The opponent she played against during the Christmas's game.

"What do you want?" she spat, her dagger ready to kill.

Her automatons snarled, causing her to back up slightly. No, there wasn't going to be any weakness from Piper McLean today.

The girl in front of her just smiled, revealing her _gladius_. "I was looking for a fight, and saw you here, fighting that dummy. So I was thinking maybe we could . . . I don't know . . . fight?"

Piper hesitate, wondering if this was one of her many games. "I don't know, Reyna. I was just about the leave anyway."

"Didn't look like it to me." She raised her dagger high, ready to fight. "Come on, just one fight. Won't be bad."

The Daughter of Aphrodite thought about this for a minute, then nodded. Whipping out her knife, she advanced, clashing her knife against her _gladius_.

Reyna sidestepped, watching as sparks flew as the blades connect. Bronze against gold. She ducked as Piper swung her knife, trying to get in closer. Her robe was getting in her way. She tucked in her arms and lunged, pointing her short sword at her.

Piper focused, her senses sharpening with every move. Everything she learned came flooding back in her mind. Annabeth's lectures and theories made sense, and soon she found herself as the Killer.

Reyna had trouble keeping up with Piper's swordplay (or is it knifeplay?). With every move, something new popped up, some secret she had never seen before. A new move was introduced, as she started to spill her secrets bit by bit.

Her mind wandered off, trying to focus. Suddenly, she found her own _gladius_ in Piper's hands, the sharp end pointed to the back of her neck, while Katoptris, Piper's knife, was pointed at the front of her neck.

"Nice job," she commented, as the Daughter of Aphrodite tossed her sword at her. "First time I've seen an Aphrodite kid that good."

"Uh, thanks, I think." Piper sheathed her knife, and began walking towards her cabin. She could feel Reyna gaining on her, planning her own motives.

Soon, the girl was beside her, mumbling words she couldn't care less. She seemed to realize the tension and the protective walls Piper set up between the two of them, and stopped in her tracks.

"Look, can we just try to be friends? I'm tired of fighting. And isn't that what we're supposed to do now? Unite?" she asked, her questions overlapping one another.

In a way, the Daughter of Bellona was right. They had to get along. Romans and Greeks were now allies, not enemies. If she didn't want to accept Reyna, who was the leader of her kind, how was she better than the old demigods from the Civil War? She was right—this silly nonsense has to stop.

"I guess," Piper finally decided, breaking the tension.

Reyna beamed at this, until a horn sounded from New Rome. She sighed, picking up a rock and throwing it inside the lake. "I have to go. Praetor business awaits. If it was Octavian, then I swear to the gods—"

"You should go," Piper quickly interrupted. "We could talk again tomorrow. Say, arena, ten o'clock?" She was slowly regretting every word she said.

Reyna smiled. Inside her, the molecules were bubbling, excitement pouring inside her. "Sure." She turned on her heel, a sneaky smile creeping up her face. Time for Reyna's Revenge to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>I find this crappy. It's a bad start, but oh well. Thank you Tally Jennifer Youngblood for helping me with the main plot! Review please! :)<strong>

**xoxo,  
>Sarah (winonabcd) <strong>

**P.S. Would you like a daily dose of original #myquotes by _moi_? ;)**


	4. Chapter 2: Costumes

**Now, before I say anything else, I've decided to give a spoiler... yes this will be a Jasper story. It's so that Jeyna/Jayna fans (or Jasper haters) won't run into this story by accident. Thank you!**

**19 reviews! Thank you so much! Now, as usual, let me reply your fantastic reviews :)**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**avrilkitties: Hahahaha yep, I guess ;) I'm glad you liked that chapter! Though I have to admit, it wasn't my best one. Oh well! At least this one has 3,523 words! :D Hope you like it! (P.S. I think I saw you review "The Demigod Trap". If you haven't let me know!)**

**meeeethegr8: Like I said before, I'm sorry to say this _isn't_ a Jeyna/Jayna story :(**

**Cool-Bean82: Really? Aw, that's so sweet! My sister likes to read my reviews just for fun (instead of reading the plot. Nice girl, isn't she?), and showed me your review. She said she found it very sweet, and so I'm giving you a treat: three VIRTUAL COOKIES! (: :) (: :) (: :) One for your first review in "The Demigod Trap" Series (I have no idea how far it will go). Another for a sweet comment, and the last one from my sister! She's younger than me :P Thanks again!**

**redlox2: Actually, Percy _is_ related to a horse. If you've read TSON, you'll find out that Arion, Hazel's horse, is a son of Neptune [Poseidon] (and Ceres [Demeter]). How two gods gave birth to a _horse_, I have no idea XD**

**daughterofposeidon99: How's my sweet sister doing? LOL, I don't have to ask that, since I'm practically emailing you everyday. Oh, and coffee. What have we learned about that so far? I'm thinking about giving Leo some Magic Russian Coffee, what do you think? XD**

**LizzyWasHere: Nah, it wasn't a lame excuse. School is the _worse_! I have a report due next Wednesday, and I'm as good as D.E.A.D. But I'm glad your reviewed! Missed you :)**

**CimFan: Oh well. Good luck! :D Hope you ace it. I used to have Bible classes in one of my old schools... I've been to too many to count, that I'm starting to forget! XD When I'm reading your next review (assuming you do review), it'll probably be night at my place. So here's a quick layla tov! Or maybe morning. So opposite-of-layla-tov! (LOL I forgot, hehehe *sheepish grin*)**

**Agana of the night: I'm glad too! :D**

**The Moonlit Waters: Ooooh, you can see it, eh? Well, it's not what I think you're thinking of. Or was. :P**

**GranderThanYou: You have an obsession with smiley faces? I do too! XD If you looked at all the replies, you'll find at least one smiley face :D And thank you so much! And yes, I feel sorry for Leo. Though Thalia's waaaay out of his league.**

**lala45768: Aw, thanks hon! :D I'm acting like Drew now, so I better shut up and let you read ;) :P**

**Emily: Thank you, darling! I'm glad you liked it, Em (mind if I call you Em?) ;)**

**: Yeah, but they never meet anyways. I twist up the timeline a bit (whoops!) and ended up making Piper meet Reyna—you know what? I'm just going to let you read to find out ;)**

**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx: You're welcome! And yes, they _do_ look like two smiley faces looking at each other XD**

**Lulunoel: Yeah, LOL. I'm sometimes like that too :P Sorry to all those who I've read from!**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: Thanks to you! Though do you mind if I take the evilness up a notch? ;)**

**squirtlepokemon215: Hmm.. have I seen you somewhere before? While I think about it, have a VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :) Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far :D hope you like this chapter!**

**violentyetawesome: Aw, thank you! Is it better than Mockingjay? LOL, just kidding. :P I haven't read it yet, too busy squealing for the movie to come out XD Catching Fire is pretty good so far :) Did you know Mockingjay was inspired by Greek Mythology, the story of Theseus and the Labyrinth? Today, everything just has to relate to Greek Myths, huh? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A crowd isn't there for you to hide in.<br>It's there for you to STAND OUT. _**

**_- winonabcd_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Costumes<span>**

The ringing started in her ear, the sound shaking her eardrums vividly. She shot up, wondering where she was. Her tanned fingers traced the stitching on her duvet, feeling the lush fabric.

She hopped out of bed, remembering the dreading promise she made with the Daughter of Bellona. Grabbing a random T-shirt and some jeans out of her chest, she rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change.

In no time at all, she was out of the stuffy Cabin 10.

Her sisters were already making their way to breakfast, their mouths spluttering all the latest camp gossips. The boys were walking with them, talking about the hottest actresses and admiring the success of their half-brother, Justin Bieber.

She shook her head, as she let her feet carry her to New Rome. The ground slowly turned from green grass, to stony pavements, lined up with shops and goodies for everyone to buy.

Passing the different places in the city, she made her way to Camp Jupiter's grounds, pass the cohorts and towards the praetor houses.

Jason was standing in front of his, fumbling with his keys. Ever since Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter merged, he had been extra careful with his things. The Stoll brothers _aren't_ going to get them.

He locked eyes with her, sending a quizzical look. Usually, _he_ was the one meeting up with the other two, instead of the other way round. Maybe it was time for a change?

But she looked away and passed his house, walking to the only other house in the area: Reyna's.

Confusion flooded in his mind, as he tried to pick up the pieces. What was his girlfriend doing with her competition? Maybe they went on ahead and made a truce? But that didn't seem like Reyna. She wouldn't give up without a game.

Piper marched up the steps, knocking on the praetor's door. It flung open, revealing Reyna in her usual purple toga. "Ready to go?"

* * *

><p>The whole time, she kept her distance, being awfully cautious of Reyna. As she left the houses, she could feel Jason's eyes following her protectively, his pace slowly advancing behind them. Then just a few minutes ago, he turned left, and headed inside the Forum's bakery.<p>

Reyna guided her among the busy crowds, her mouth silent and shut. This was a new behavior for sure.

"You know the Party Season's coming up, right?" Reyna's voice broke their silence, her feet slowing down from its fast tempo. She looked straight at the road, her Roman mask on. "I was thinking, since I'm never good with these things, but . . ."

"You want me to help you find a dress?" Piper asked.

Reyna turned her head towards her. "Would you? I mean, that would be nice and all. But I hardly have enough time to go shopping for new togas, much less dresses."

Piper thought about this for a second, when a shop caught her eye. "Would you like to go in style, or stay safe to Roman?"

The other girl tapped her chin. "I'd go safe." Her eyes met the shining golden sign of the toga shop in the corner. Immediately, those dark orbs glimmered with enthusiasm. "Can we check that store? It's where I got my first toga."

Piper nodded, knowing that this girl knew more about togas than she did. She wondered what McKenna was designing for her right now. A colorful puffy dress? A slim midnight outfit?

The door was pushed open, the bell above them jingling in sweet melody. Immediately the owner of the store rushed towards them, offering them good prices from ten denarii up to fifty denarii.

Reyna nodded politely at him, replying in fluent Latin. Piper wandered off deeper inside the store, her hands feeling the different fabrics. Colors erupted all around her—red, blue, green, white. But the most popular ones were purple.

Discounts hung from the ceiling. The shelves glinted with gold—gold earrings, gold necklaces, gold bracelets. Underneath all the togas were sandals—some brown, some gold. There was _way_ too much gold.

She felt the fabric of a teal toga. The man was still busy giving Reyna different prices, directing her to all the beautiful togas deeper inside the store.

That's when one toga caught Piper's eye.

It was a deep shade of purple, the skirt flowing and wide. It was a one-sleeved on one side, with gold as sleeves on the other. Golden circles trimmed the sleeve, bordering the area between the purple fabric and gold.

"How about that one?"

Reyna's eyes darted to the toga in the front of the shop, and quickly muttered in Latin. The man brought the dress to her, and she slipped behind one of the changing rooms to try it on.

When she emerged, she looked absolutely stunning. The dress easily followed her curves, and the skirt gave her enough space to walk. The gold trimmed her shoulder nicely, and on the one-sleeved side, her dark locks rested sweetly on her shoulder.

"How do I look?" She twirled around, letting the skirt fly around her like a swirling purple tornado.

Piper smiled. "Awesome." She checked the clock hanging on the wall. Her eyes widened with realization, watching as the clock slowly ticked to ten o'clock.

"Got to go, Reyna. My cabin's going to miss Pegasus riding class," Piper rushed. She waved at the praetor before dashing out the door.

Reyna smirked as she watched the Daughter of Aphrodite fled from her sight. She quickly paid for the toga and carefully hid it in her duffel bag. She smiled evilly, liking where her plan was going. This was going to be sweet.

* * *

><p>The dark silhouette crept inside the Aphrodite cabin, searching among the various items of jewelry, clothes and hair products. The hands fumbled over the magazines and fashion notebooks, as well as Kylie's notebook full of ideas for their talk show.<p>

The figure crept silently across the room, heading towards that one special bunk. With a quick flip, the chest lying in front of the bunk flung open, revealing piles of clothes, some simple jewelry and an old diary.

The dark hands fumbled over the diary, only to find it secured with a little lock. It groaned with frustration, throwing the diary back inside the chest, hitting something hard.

It's head poked inside, the eyes shining with evil. Its vicious lips curled into a smile of satisfaction, as its hands lifted the item with great pleasure. Its eyes sparkled with amusement as she read the label plastered onto the item, the words clear.

Voices sounded outside the cabin, causing the silhouette to panic. Its eyes darted to the open window behind the bunk, and quickly leaped out.

The cabin's door burst open, and in came the Children of Aphrodite. Their chatters filled the air, talking about the latest gossips they managed to catch.

Reyna stared at her hands with satisfaction. Now she had blackmail material, or in other words, entertainment for the gods. Let me introduce you to "Piper's Tragic Costume".

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" McKenna lifted a beautiful strapless dress. The skirt was short in the front, with a tail at the back. The uneven layers of the skirt made the patterns of the dress look like a colorful waterfall, raging from blue to pink to white to green. Hints of orange and yellow were hidden as well at the bottom of the skirt. The fabric tightened around the waist, making sure the owner's curves were visible. The pattern around the waist was like a horizontal waterfall, therefore forming a sash around the waist.<p>

The girls in the Aphrodite cabin cooed, admiring McKenna's hard work with pride. The boys' eyes twinkled, probably imagining a hot girl dressed in the dress.

Piper was speechless. McKenna worked that hard to create a dress as beautiful as this? Did she even have time to make her own dress?

Her sister smiled, as if reading her mind. "Don't worry, I managed to make my own dress," she assured, and lifted a simple strapless aqua dress. Beads scattered across the chest. The skirt was like a dancing waterfall, the layers overlapping in the breeze. McKenna's eyes twinkled with excitement as she held up the dress, and the others cooed with excitement.

"I even made some for Annabeth, Katie, Thalia and Hazel," she added, lifting up several other dresses: a green, golden studded dress for Katie, a silver dress with a wide skirt for Annabeth, a simple cornflower dress for Hazel and a black, starry slim-dress for Thalia.

"Wait, Thalia is here?" Piper asked, not realizing this until now.

McKenna shook her head. "No. Artemis's hunters were also invited, and they all need dresses. Thalia had a panic attack yesterday and came to me." She lifted up the starry dress. Piper's eyes twinkled, being reeled in by the dress with every second. It was hypnotizing, and would surely take everyone's breath away.

"Panic attack?" Kylie's voice asked. "That seems rare for Thalia."

Her other sister just laughed. "I guess. But Zeus wants everyone to dress up." She gave Piper her dress and walked to the door. "I'm going to have to drop these dresses. See you guys later!" And with that, she was gone.

Girls rushed around, putting on their pretty dresses as they did each other's make-up and hair. The boys quickly put on their tuxes, putting on bowties or combing their hair.

"Can you help me, Piper?" Tess's voice squeaked, as she lifted a pink dress up. The skirt was covered with roses.

Piper smiled. "Of course."

* * *

><p>If you found the girls' dresses grand, then you haven't seen Olympus yet. The streets were sparkling gold. The streetlamps were decorated with colorful dim lights, flickering in the star-swept sky. The pavements were embroidered with silver and diamonds, the names of the Heroes of Olympus written in diamonds on the pavements.<p>

_Just like the walk of fame_, Piper thought, as she and her sister walked along.

She walked ahead and found Jason, hanging out with their best friend Leo Valdez. They seemed to be cracking up jokes until she arrived, and the two were sent into a trance.

"Piper," Jason breathed, breaking the awkward moment for Piper. "You look amazing."

Leo nodded in agreement. "Like a flowery waterfall, crashing into a river a hundred feet below, getting ready to drop—I'm going to shut up now."

Jason dropped his glare and offered Piper a hand. She gladly accepted it, and the three went inside the huge palace.

Gods and goddesses were dancing in the ballroom. Hermes and Apollo were doing another silly contest (again). This time, they were having an eating contest, seeing who could eat the most number of ambrosia squares. Connor and Travis Stoll saw this and eagerly went up to watch.

The Muses were playing soft music, letting the couple sway to on the golden-tiled floor. The Apollo kids went on ahead to dance.

On the dance floor, Aphrodite and Ares slow-danced. Ares looked embarrassed to death, while Aphrodite seemed to be having the time of her life. She caught Piper's gaze and winked at her.

Everywhere in the room, gods were found, either eating, dancing, or simply having conversation.

She turned to the boys beside her, to find Leo stalking Jason's sister. That guy doesn't give up.

"He's going to get it now," Jason chuckled, shaking his head. He turned to Piper and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Piper smiled, then nodded. He led her to the dance floor and placed his arms on her hips, while hers rested around his neck. Their feet moved along the golden floor, her skirt switching this way and that.

After a few minutes of dancing, the doors swung open, and in came the Romans. Jason had explained that the Romans (or more like Reyna) wanted to come a little later on, but he wanted to spend time with Piper before his people arrived. She found it sweet, but suddenly realized why the Romans came late.

Reyna went in first, her purple toga transformed into a sexy dress. The gold on the sleeves were gone, was instead replaced with a flowing sleeve, the exact same color of the toga.

Around her neck was a silver neckline. Slits were found on her stomach, revealing her bare curves. The slits were outlined with silver, bringing out every detail. Her skirt was flowing wide, and when she walked, her leg appeared of a cut in the skirt. Her dark hair rested on one shoulder, her face plastered with a pretty smile. And when she turned, you could see her bare back.

Piper's eyes widened, as Jason started scanning her opponent from head to toe. Reyna smiled sweetly at Piper, but for a second she could see that evil glint in her eye. The praetor walked over to her, her face as sweet as ever.

"Piper! Thanks so much for helping me pick out this dress!" Piper knew she meant for everyone to hear her, but apparently, the Muses resumed playing their music and the gods decided to go back to talking. Their voice overlapped hers, and Piper could only smile knowingly. Time to play along.

"No problem Rey! It looks great on you, by the way."

Reyna flinched at that reply, obviously wanting something a little bit spicier than that. But there was no way Piper was going to give her the satisfaction.

Jason watched the two girls like a tennis match, turning his head from one girl to another. He saw Reyna glare for one, two, three seconds, before resuming her sweet mask.

"It's nice to have a friend at a dress-up party like this," Reyna commented, smiling sweetly at Piper. "I bet you know a _lot_ on costume parties, don't you?"

Piper looked like she had just been smacked. Her eyes were large, her mouth slightly dropping. Her cheeks turned ferociously red, as terror covered her eyes. She couldn't have known, could she?

"Sorry, I meant dress-up parties." Her game smiled at her sweetly. In the distance, Hazel screamed her name, waving at her to come. "I must go. I hope you enjoy yourself." She leaned closer to Piper's ear as she passed by, and whispered, "Love the _costume_, by the way."

Piper shivered at those words, a fresh memory replaying in her mind. She was sure she had gotten rid of the tape long ago. But somehow, she did remember a vague memory of the tape being in her chest. It couldn't be—could it?

"Piper?" Jason's voice interrupted her thoughts, drawing her back to the real world. "Are you okay?"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. I just need to talk to Leo for a moment. Excuse me." She rushed away, trying to find the Son of Hephaestus in the blurring crowd.

She found him getting "drunk" from Kool Aid with Dakota and the Stolls. She sighed, and grabbed him, pulling him away from the rest.

"Listen to me, Valdez," she snapped.

Leo blinked a few times. "Whoa, hey there Piper," he greeted, an unstable smile on his face.

Piper groaned and raised her arm, slapping him across the face. "Listen Leo, okay? I have a suspicion that Reyna would be out for me tonight. She got some blackmail material, I think, and probably going to show it up on that big screen. So if she does, can you please, please, _please_ stop it from showing?"

Leo gave her a dizzy grin. "Sure Pipes. I'll go clog the toilet for you."

She gave him a quick hug, and started to search for Jason. At Leo's current state, she can only do but hope.

"Thank you for coming to the first Party Season!" Aphrodite's voice echoed, as her sweet voice hypnotized men through the microphone.

"That's my lady there!" a voice boomed, and every single man snapped out of trance.

Aphrodite smiled at Ares, while Hephaestus just grunted. "Thank you, Ares. Now, we all know why we're all here. We have given a full month as dedication to the Heroes of Olympus, the Seven of our last Great Prophecy!" She paused, letting the audience clap. "Now, before we go any further, the big screen shall give you a few background stories on our beloved Seven!"

Aphrodite stepped off the stage, and the screen shot to life.

The first was a video of Percy, back during his first quest. It slowly aged to the Sea of Monsters (which showed a glimpse of Reyna), then Annabeth, holding up the sky. It switched to the Labyrinth, and finally flickering to the Second Titan War.

Flashes of the recent Great Prophecy appeared, all in his perspective. When the videos ended, Annabeth's picture popped up, revealing _her_ story.

On and on it went, until they arrived at the sixth. Piper's image popped up, back from the Grand Canyon, persuading people to get to safety. Suddenly, the image changed, and went back to an old memory—a none-demigod memory. The memory she dreaded.

Everyone could see it was fall. The leaves were falling from the trees, covering the streets with beautiful crisp brown. Children were laughing all around, as they walked the streets as witches, knights, and even ghosts. One kid was dressed up as Albert Einstein.

The camera zoomed in on a house down the street, with white columns and a huge balcony overlooking the street. Music blared from inside, as colorful light flashed through the giant-sized windows.

The doors flung open, and kids were inside, feasting on candies and gumdrops. Spooky decorations hung from the ceilings, as dark streamers flowed down from the second floor railing.

Everyone was dressed up. It was clear what this party was: a costume party.

As the kids chatted and ate candy, the hours ticked by, ending up at ten o'clock. A girl in the corner of the room was waiting impatiently, her blond locks cascading down her shoulders. She had a tiara on and a blue princess dress. It was clear she was the host of the party.

After a few minutes passed, the doors flung open, revealing a silhouette. The girl smiled in amusement, getting ready for the laughter that's about to erupt from the crowd.

Piper shut her eyes. It can't be this memory. It just can't.

The silhouette stepped forward, and Piper screeched. Jason saw this and wrapped his arm around her, just to be safe.

She covered her eyes with her hands, not daring to look at what was going to happen next. Suddenly, a collective gasp burst from inside the room—_and_ the video.

She uncovered her eyes, shocked with what she saw. Even Reyna looked like she wasn't expecting this. There she was, about twelve, walking inside the party, catching everyone's attention. Her older self was shocked at her younger self. She didn't remember wearing _that_.

Twelve-year-old Piper walked shyly in the room, wearing a colorful, strapless print dress. Her chest was decorated with circles and beads of pink and green. The skirt reached her knees and was covered with tie-dye colors, looking like beautiful, enchanting peacock feathers.

The video crowd stared at her, before turning into applause. The princess girl was raging. It was funny how the real crowd was applauding, while Reyna was filled with rage. But when she caught Piper staring at her, she pretended to look like she was sticky with sweat.

The video zoomed by, and soon Leo's story appeared. At the same time, the Son of Hephaestus appeared at her side.

"Did you like what I did, beauty queen?" he asked, leaning against a pillar behind him. "It was easy. Simply asked my dad to save your life and used magic to change the whole plot."

Piper stared at him, then the screen. She smiled at her best friend, and tackled him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" Piper screamed. Thankfully, her mother's voice was louder than ever.

Leo grinned, as Jason smiled. "What was in that video anyways, beauty queen?"

Piper blushed, her ears turning red. "Promise you won't tell?" The boys nodded, and swore on Styx. Thunder boomed ahead, pausing Aphrodite from her speech. When she continued, so did Piper. "See, the girl in the video, the one with the princess dress . . . we made a bet, and I had to appear to a costume party in a certain costume. I thought it would never happen, so I agreed. And, well . . . the next day, she invited me to her Halloween _Costume_ Party, and so I _had_ to wear the costume she made me wear. It was embarrassing!"

"And what _was_ the costume?"

Piper paused. "A blue swimming suit two sizes too big."

* * *

><p>Reyna fumed with rage as soon as she was out of the ballroom. How could her plan backfire? It was so perfect! Well, looks like Piper scored one point at her own game, even if she didn't realize it. But not to worry. She still has a thousand more tricks up her sleeve. This time, <em>she'll<em> be the one with the point.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, evilness ;) You never know what's going to happen next! Tell me what you think of it! I'll post the dresses on my blog:<br>w i n o n a b c d f a n f i c t i o n d r i v e . t u m b l r . c o m / t a g g e d / M y _ F a n f i c t i o n _ N e w s**

**Don't forget to erase all the spaces! Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah (winonabcd) <strong>


	5. Chapter 3: Heating Up

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter :D You might not like the fact that—tell you what, I'm just gonna let you read it. You might hate me if I spoil it. :P Time to reply!**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**redlox2: You're always the first to review the chapters :D VIRTUAL COOKIE for you! (: :) Seriously, my sister asked me how to get a cookie, and I shrugged. I'm happy to give, any time, anywhere ;) And yes, Leo and Hephaestus to the rescue! Wait. If Percy's related to a horse than that means I'm related to a horse... not good...**

**Agana of the night: Thank you! :)**

**Sassmaster Omega 620: Thank you! :D**

**CimFan: Riiiiiight! Bokker Tov, Bokker Tov, Bokker Tov. I think I've got it ;)**

**daughterofposeidon99: LOL, even _I_ don't speak Russian. Though I think it'll be hilarious, seeing Leo speak Russian. I'm already cracking up! Oh, and watch your back, Care ;) I heard Percy's out to get your little boyfriend :P**

**Mythologyrocks3: Thanks to you! Here's the chapter you suggested honey ;) Btw, love the dresses. Can't wait to see what else you come up with :D**

**avrilkitties: I thought so! And yes, Leo's awesome! But I prefer Connor, LOL :P**

**lala45768: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :) I hope you like this one too ;)**

**The Moonlit Waters: Hahahaha though JB isn't really much of an Aphrodite kid... well, in my opinion. Sorry to all Beliebers out there! And trust me, I know a lot... X_X Btw, how was the coach ride? :P**

**GranderThanYou: GO TEAM LEO AND HEPHAESTUS! BLACKSMITH THING RULES! XD Well, this one chapter is going to be quite a surprise... *whispers* but Reyna's victory isn't so big ;)**

**hungergames . percyjackson: I just realized that if I don't put spaces between the hungergames and the dot and percyjackson, they will erase your name. So sorry about that! Anyways, guess what? HUNGER GAMES IS COMING OUT ON 23RD MARCH 2012! Yay! I've watched the teaser trailer at least 40 times :P Thanks to you, The Moonlit Waters and another friend of mine, I'm almost as addicted to it as I am to PJO! VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :)**

**Cool-Beans82: hahahaha thank you! I'll try to update frequently, k? Oh, and here's my sister :) Christina (my sister's name): Hi! How are you? I am quite fine lately. And yes, I'm the youngest child :D**

**demigod surpreim: I haven't heard from you in a while! Glad to have you back :) And I'm glad to have _this_ story back as well :D Have fun reading!**

**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx: Was that sarcasm? It's hard to detect somehow... sorry, I'm blank at the moment XD After finishing this chapter, I still have a LOT of work to do for my report. Oh well. That can be put ON-HOLD XD**

**ffsah1: Awwww thank you! I'm glad you like this :) Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Life isn't a race.<br>Instead, you need to take things at your own pace._**

**_- winonabcd_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 3: Heating Up

_To my dearest children,_

_Yes, this is your mother speaking. Guess what? The next party is held—you've guessed it—tomorrow night! Oh, before I do go in detail, I've written your Roman siblings a different letter, so not to fret!_

_Now, where was I? Oh yes. The party. Right. Well, as I said, the party is tomorrow night. We're planning on making it a Night Theme, what do you think? 'Course, you still have to wear those beautiful dresses and handsome tuxes. Where'd you get them anyways? Just kidding! Mother knows all. (Insert wink here.)_

_So, Night Theme. We're going to make the sky (or the sky above Olympus, but that doesn't make any sense) starry, the different constellations will be spread out endlessly across the sky. What? Oh, I'm not supposed to tell them? Sorry Athena!_

_Yes, this letter is magically written, so whatever I say is immediately written down._

_What? I'm getting off track? I just thought they should know, _Artemis_._

_That's pretty much it really. A Night Theme Party—at night! Doesn't it get better than that? I want splashes of colors from my beautiful girls and boys . . . Tess, please do where that dress your Aunt Beatrice sent you! Even though she doesn't know about the Greek world and hates the goddess Aphrodite (which you can never hate, since I'm _beautiful_), it's an amazing dress. Make Mommy proud by wearing it!_

_I must go now. Athena's yelling at me to hurry up so she can make a "sensible, quick letter" to send to her children. Well in my opinion, this wasn't that long—OW! Artemis, GET OFF ME!_

_Kisses,  
>Aphrodite<em>

_P.S. McKenna, you're doing a wonderful job with those dresses. I can't wait to see more of your creations. Okay, fine! I'M SHUTTING UP!_

Her mother's words replayed in her head, over and over again. Every time she saw something pink, it would just remind her of her mother's letter, telling her all about the party tomorrow night. Even the sweet scent of roses from her mom's perfume was stuck to her nose.

She sighed, feeling the paper inside her pocket. Even though she was wearing a thin Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and three-fourth jeans, the heat was scorching up her body, melting her into some sort off gooey puddle.

She marched up the path, searching the shops of New Rome for her sister. Really, if they spent _every single _free period shopping, she should've just added _that_ as a class in their schedule.

Piper sighed, pushing open the door of the Fancy Dress store. Yep, there was her bunch. This was going to take a while.

* * *

><p>Reyna watched her fade away in the distance, her silhouette growing smaller and smaller with every step. Finally, the Opponent was out of sight.<p>

She crept up to the Aphrodite cabin and tried the doors. Tugging at the door, she found it was locked. Of course. Piper couldn't trust her now. She probably assumed it was her. Which was actually true. The thing was that Piper knew that she couldn't let Reyna in her cabin and find more secretive things for her to reveal.

She looked around, and crept to the side of the pink Barbie house. The windows were shut tight, and the backdoor to the cabin's studio for their talk show was locked. She sighed in frustration and slumped to the ground.

_Clang!_

Reyna stood up abruptly, and started sweeping the dirt off the ground. Her hands worked through the soil furiously, trying to find out what was hidden underneath. Suddenly, her nail scraped something metallic, and began dusting off the excess of dirt. She smiled, liking where this was going. Oh yes, this was good. Her hands slipped between the disks, opening the latch. Soon, she was in one of Cabin 9's secret tunnels.

She started walking underground, her eyes searching through the darkness. The smell of dirt and roots turned into sick perfumes and new clothing with every step. Once the smell was at its strongest point, she was sure she was beneath the Nightmare Cabin.

Her hands searched through the soil above her, looking for a way in. She squinted her eyes, trying to see, but all she could get was darkness.

Those fingers found nothing, and soon she gave up. After scratching rocks and roots, her fingers were bloody and bruised, pain erupting from her fingertips. She sighed, and leaned against one of the tunnels' walls.

Suddenly, she felt a pole behind her. The Daughter of Bellona turned, feeling the pole with her bloody fingers. The wood gave her splinters, new cuts forming on the layer of her skin. Fresh blood soaked out, and she could only do but ignore.

A ladder. That was what it was. She carefully stepped up, not sure how old the wooden thing was. She felt it creak beneath her feet, the sound echoing for miles and miles through the empty tunnels.

Finally, she felt a latch, and opened the trapdoor. She was inside the Aphrodite cabin.

Looking back at the door, it looked like an ordinary floorboard. She bet even the inhabitants of the Death Cabin didn't know that they had a secret tunnel leading unexpected people inside their cabins. Unexpected people like her.

She slipped on her gloves, not caring about the heat bursting through the walls of the cabin. How did they sleep at night?

She winced when she tried to touch the chest. Her hands were worse than she thought. Gingerly, she lifted the chest's lid, revealing the insides.

Quickly scanning through the items, she pushed the junk aside, searching for materials she could work with. Nothing. _Nada_. Frustrated, she slammed the lid down and sank to the floor by Piper's bunk.

The floor creaked.

She stood up, examining the area carefully. Could something fit through that tiny gap? Could it be wide enough for the Devil to slip something through?

She was running out of time. In exactly sixteen minutes, Piper's bunch would be back, getting ready for their Capture the Flag. Which reminds her, the Romans have War Games tonight.

Not thinking, she slipped her hand in, and pulled out a small notebook the size of her palm. She flipped through it, hoping it might be a diary or a book of embarrassing moments.

_To-Do List_, _Talk Show Schedule_, _Movies to Watch_, _Books to Read_, _Dad's Planner _. . . Reyna scanned the pages and came to a complete stop. Her eyes shone terrifically, satisfied with the page she found.

Shuffles and laughter was heard just outside. She sucked in her breath, not daring to move. She scanned her surroundings for a quick way to escape. The trapdoor was too far. She couldn't go through the door. There was only one way—the window beside Piper's bunk.

She ripped the page out and slipped the notebook back, unlocked the window, and jumped out. Quickly hiding in the bushes, she waited until it was clear to run off.

* * *

><p>Piper burst through the doors, her siblings beside her. It took twenty minutes, ten purchases and a deal with the storeowner to get her sisters out of the store. As long as she bought ten items from his shop, he'll close the store for the day so that her siblings would <em>finally<em> get out.

She sighed, slumping on her bed, thinking about the long day she'd had. Her sisters started stuffing their dresses in the large wardrobe in the corner, where they now keep their party dresses in. McKenna had offered her the dress she designed the other day as tomorrow's party dress for Piper to wear, so Piper reluctantly agreed. She didn't have a better dress anyways.

She got up, grabbed a new shirt, and went inside the bathroom to change. With all the chattering and the rushing about as they cleaned their cabins, Piper missed out a very important detail. The window beside her bunk was wide open.

* * *

><p>"So, the Second Cohort put up water cannons by the second base. We're going to go underground. Burst in through the left flank and I'll go kick up some winds. Go it?"<p>

Hazel and Frank nodded, smirks on their faces. In no time at all, the three were underground.

As Hazel navigated her way through the ground, Frank transformed into a gopher—at least, Jason thought it was a gopher—and went on ahead to search for landmines, just in case.

With every step, the air got cooler, spines tingling behind his back. Hazel turned stopped, just as Frank the Gopher appeared, transforming back to his old self. "All clear," he confirmed, and Hazel started making her way up.

Just as they burst through the ground, Jason's winds knocked everyone off their feet. The Second Cohort fell onto their knees, but some managed to stand. They started attacking the trio at once.

Out sprang his _gladius_, turning into a deadly weapon. He injured the soldiers best he can, and moved on to the next with his teammates. The kept moving forward, until they reached several inches to the Cohort's banner.

A gush of water erupted, starting to create a rushing border between the banner and them. Jason took the chances. He leaped, and jumped across the border. The banner was now in his hands.

A whistle sounded from above them, as Jason looked up at the starry sky to see Reyna, riding Skippy. She was holding up a replica of the Fifth Cohort's banner, proclaiming the winner to the soldiers on the Field of Mars.

The First and Second Cohorts grunted, but the Third and Fourth Cohorts managed to congratulate them with a smile. Some of the Second went to congratulate Hazel, Frank and Jason just to respect their positions.

Jason stared at Reyna, who was slowly descending from the sky. He had to admit, Reyna looked amazing last night, and took his breath away. But the girl beside him looked a thousand times better than the praetor, even though she was wearing all those slits and cuts, revealing her bare curves and her leg. Not to mention the bare back.

But if Jason had to be honest, the dress made him sick. He didn't like girls like that—he preferred them as Piper, who stayed simple. She stood out among the crowd, even though she was wearing the simplest dress there was.

The girl that shocked him most was Thalia, since he didn't expect her to wear a dress like that. Just imagine how many boys his sister would catch with that thing . . .

He shook his head, slowly walking back to his house. After what happened to Piper, he had to be extra careful, just in case. The three of them—Piper, Leo and him—had decided to securely lock their items and cabins (or house) whenever they're out. So far, it's working.

He pushed open the door, searching for any missing things. Instead, he found something different—a small paper underneath his door.

* * *

><p>The cheer erupted, as people lifted Annabeth and Percy off the ground. Clarisse looked down right murderous as she stared at the Son of Poseidon in disbelief. People were also carrying Leo up, along with Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner. Of course the blue team won. They had the Athena cabin.<p>

Clarisse stormed off to her cabin, her electric spear sizzling more than usual. Piper stood there, watching their team leader get angry at the loss. Chris Rodriguez would just have to handle that.

She took off her armor, and put it in a box. Her cabin had agreed that one person had to collect the armors every Friday night after Capture the Flag, and polish them the next day. This was considered an "exclusive spot" in her cabin, seeing if you did have the job, you wouldn't need to join in the game.

Her feet carried her to her cabin, her hands fumbling over the keys as she tried to unlock the cabin door. She heard the faint _click_ coming from the door, and pushed it open.

She grabbed a bottle of cool water, and started to head for the door. In the doorway, Jason leaned against the frame, a serious expression on his face. Panic grasped onto her, her pace slowing down as she neared him.

"Jason?" she squeaked. Millions of questions flooded in her head, coming up with millions of reasons on why he was here.

As a reply, he pushed a paper into her hands, his expression cold. Piper stared at the paper, her eyes widening when she realized what it was. She read the list over and over again, wishing it wasn't what she thinks it was.

_Fourth Grade — Ryan Brown (now looking back, he's way overrated)  
><em>_Sixth Grade — Samuel Lee (worked on that for months, yet nothing happened [sigh])  
><em>_Seventh Grade — Fabian Anderson (he was sweet . . .)  
><em>_Eight Grade — Mark McKinley (jock, cute and sweet . . . wish I took the chance when he flirted with me)_

"What is that?" Jason asked, his voice filled with jealousy and anger. "Who are those people?What did they have with you? Were you dating?"

Piper was silent, but she caught the last whisper. "Why isn't my name there?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but words couldn't form out of her mouth. She sucked in air, and tried again. "It was my old list. I wrote it back during the first week of school at the Wilderness School. I—I never looked at it again until now."

Jason was quiet. The air became tense around them, until he finally sighed. He looked up, meeting her kaleidoscope eyes and grinned. "Add my name to it, will you?"

She laughed as she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist. She snaked hers around his neck, their foreheads touching as they gazed into each other's eyes. "I will." She leaned in, feeling his breath against her cheek. The distance between them closed in until they were three centimeters, two, one, and—

"There you guys are! Oh, were you going to kiss?" The two lovers snapped their heads outside, to see the Son of Hephaestus. "Sorry, I'm just going to give you some privacy." He took a step forward (which cause Piper and Jason to take a step back), and slammed the door in their faces.

"Wow," Jason chuckled, his arms pulling her closer to him.

"Mm-hm," Piper added, looking into those shocking blue eyes again. "Nothing's stopping us this time, right?"

Jason smiled and leaned in. When their lips touched, fireworks shot up inside of her, the butterflies fluttering to life as the squirmed inside her stomach. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss.

After a moment of kissing, they broke apart, breaths heavy. Piper reached for the handle, and opened it wide.

Leo was staring at a bunny in awe.

"What are you doing?" she asked, crouching next to the idiot-looking Son of Hephaestus.

Leo just stared at the bunny, thinking deeply. He carefully put out a hand, and the bunny dropped something in his hands—a piece of purple cloth.

"Hey, I know that cloth," Jason chimed in, reaching for it from Leo's hands. He studied it for a second, and nodded. "It's from that toga shop in town."

"You mean—"

Jason nodded, confirming his girlfriend's thoughts. "The toga shop Reyna shops once in a while. In fact, I think I saw Reyna wear a toga in this shade of purple this morning."

Piper's eyes widened, picking up the pieces. "How good are you guys at revenge?"

"Okay, I guess, why?" Leo stared at his best friend in curiosity.

Piper only smiled. "If that's how she wants it, then let it be. Guys, this time _we're_ going to score the point in her own little game."

* * *

><p><strong>Let's check the scoreboard: Piper 1 | Reyna 1. It's not looking too good... let's just hope Piper can keep up. :) Well now, my sister's begging to use the laptop now (why are we only using this one anyways?), so I better go. Review?<strong>

**xoxo,  
>Sarah (winonabcd)<strong>

**P.S. If it is your first review in the "The Demigod Traps" Series (I have no idea how far it would go), please mention it in the reviews! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 4: Embarrassment Overload

**Hey! I'm sorry for such the long wait. But I've finally finished my really important report for school, so more free time! Unfortunately, it won't last long, seeing how I have a chemistry exam next week... grrr...**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Agana of the night: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Sassmaster Omega 620: No problemo! As long as you keep reviewing, I'll always mention you ;)**

**violentlyetawesome: Hahahaha ikr? You can thank Mythologyrocks3 for the awesome idea! She's also the story's dress designer (at least, she goes online and search for awesome dresses for the party ;) ) She's AMAZING!**

**CimFan: Here's Piper's revenge. It's a little over the top. Why do you think this chapter's called Embarrassment Overload?**

**roach26: OOC - Out Of Character. Why? Oh, and Tristan? I know it isn't your first review -_- Nice try tho.**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: ICE CREAM! Hahaha I'm obsessed with it ;) First review in the series? VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :)**

**Happyzen: Thank you! VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :)**

**redlox2: Well, you'll just have to see, won't you ;)**

**GranderThanYou: Awww thank you! For that, VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :) Sorry for the late update. I'll try to update more often. My school just resumed from the Fall Break, so yeah...**

**Mythologyrocks3: hehe (: (COPYCAT!)**

**Pinky456: Hahaha nice comment there ;) Let's see how well Piper does, shall we?**

**hungergames . percyjackson: I KNOW! I've watched it at least a million times now! AAAAAH SO PSYCHED FOR THE REAL THING! Peeta looks a little off, but he's SOOOO CUTEEEE! And sorry for the late update :( I feel so guilty...**

**daughterofposeidon99: Thanks Care! Would you like me to tell you my classes again? I'm sure your head would like another spin ;)**

**Cool-Bean82: Oh, that I can help you with. See, the bunny was holding a piece of cloth between its—mouth? Anyways, that cloth interested Leo, and he wanted to have a closer look. Somehow, the bunny knew, and dropped the cloth in front of the trio, and Jason recognized the cloth as Reyna's toga. So there you go :) And now, Christina: HI! I never been called a spoiled brat. I don't even have to do all the chores by myself. Though sometimes i could be annoying. But that's plain ol' me :P And Sarah here again. Let me correct that. She's ALWAYS annoying. But she's too cute to have me yell at her :3**

**lala45768: THANK YOU! VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :)**

**demigod surpreim: Thanks ;)**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: Hahahaha doesn't that happen to all of us? And thank you dear! You gave me inspiration :) Do you mind if I make some tweaks in it?**

**avrilkitties: Sorry about the long wait! Every time a review says "Update soon!" I fell guilty... so sorry!**

**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx: You have a boyfriend? I'm jealous! Hahaha no, I'm rushing to get one. And no, I'm not wanting one atm :P I have Connor Stoll, my imaginary one XD And about the happy ending... hm, I'll think about it. I've already made up my mind since I began this thing, actually, but that's for me to know, and for you to find out, right? ;)**

**TheGirlWhoWantedToCry: Hahahaha you're not the only one. If you can eat a whole package of chocolate-chip cookies in a DAY, I can eat a pint of Baskin Robins ice cream in THREE DAYS. And I'm not kidding XD I'm going to try to update everyday, but my next update won't probably be until next Wednesday. I have a piano exam this Sunday, and a Chemistry exam this coming Wednesday... so busy *sigh***

**Death Eater-Slytherin Princess: Thank you! I'm glad you like this :) VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :)**

**squirtlepokemon215: Before I proceed to your review, I wanna ask a question. Don't you think the new starter Pokémons suck? OK, enough of that. To your review! And I'm soooo glad you liked the last chapter. This chapter is about Piper's revenge more than Reyna's, but from here on out, it will be FULL Reyna. 100% Reyna's Revenge. I think. :P**

**SquirrelLOVA: I can never spell squirrel right. I either spell it "squirell" or "squirrell" or even "squirelle". XD Anyways, here's a VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :) I'm glad you like my stories :) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LINSLEY "WHIP" HORN.<br>****BORN ON 30TH OCTOBER, 2000. DIED ON 8TH NOVEMBER, 2011.**

**lessthan3 forever.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Embarrassment Overload<span>

Reyna stood there, admiring the dress she had chosen for the night's party. It wasn't anything . . . visible like the last, but it definitely had a princess touch to the dress.

Her fingers felt through the layers of see-through fabric, feeling its rough texture on her fingers. She imagined herself in it, dancing the Jason, the guy of her dreams.

A knock was sounded on her door. She sighed, stashing the dress in a random chest and opened the door to see . . . Leo Valdez.

"What do you want, Valdez?" she asked roughly, her eyes only glaring. She stared at him down, trying to get rid of him. Had Piper sent him here to spy?

Leo rolled his eyes. "Gee, as a praetor, I thought you'd be nicer." He scooted over to one side to reveal a big box behind him. "I thought this was yours."

"What's in it?" Reyna automatically asked, her cautiousness growing deeper and deeper.

Leo sighed, and opened the lid. "Your new 'Iris's Online Shopper'. Wasn't that what you ordered?"

Reyna pondered at this for a second. Suddenly, she remembered the previous day's activities. After blackmailing Piper (well, she _did_ blackmail her, in a way), she went to get an Iris Online Shopper from the Hephaestus cabin, which made the machines for lower costs.

She nodded, stepping aside to let him in. "You can go now," she said hurriedly. Her mind would be thinking of a plan to get rid of Jasper for good, but she was too busy preparing for tonight's event.

Venus had personally requested _her_ to deliver a speech to represent the Romans. She couldn't mess it up. There was no chance she was going to mess it up just to get revenge on Piper.

"Actually," Leo interrupted. "You won't have a clue how to assemble it. I'll do it for you, for free."

Reyna sighed, knowing she didn't have a choice. She stepped aside, letting him in. Her dark eyes watched as he pulled the box to the corner of the room, near her desk. He opened the box, and dusted his hands.

"Should I set it up here?"

Reyna walked over to her bed, and began writing down some things in Latin. "Yeah, yeah. Sure."

The sounds and ruffles of things being loaded out of the box appeared. The sound was loud in her ears, but it took all her will to concentrate. Putting aside the Latin papers, she moved on to the badges, making sure they were right when she awarded the Heroes with the honor pins the gods had ordered her to give.

Leo pulled out a hammer and started assembling the parts. The panging burst through her eardrums, echoing in the silent room. After a few moments of panging, he put down his hammer and pulled out a screwdriver, screwing the final touching.

"Done," he announced, wiping some sweat off his forehead. He lifted the empty box and set all the Styrofoam inside. "Anything else?"

"No," Reyna hurriedly said, wanting to get rid of him more and more. "I need some space. I'll see you tonight."

Leo just nodded and left, the box in his hands. Reyna closed the door, hoping it was the last of him.

The Son of Hephaestus watched the door close behind him, and chuckled quietly to himself. He threw the box aside, letting it crash into the trashcan in front of Reyna's praetor house. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and felt the paper inside. Man was Piper a _genius_.

* * *

><p>"Did you get it?" Piper asked hurriedly, her heart pounding.<p>

Leo nodded, and handed her the papers. Jason sat on her bunk, writing things in Latin. Probably legion report for Reyna.

"You did leave an important piece out of that machine, right?" she asked again, her eyes quickly skimming the text on the tiny sheets of paper.

The Son of Hephaestus nodded, and slumped on the bed next to his best friend. He tried reading the weird Latin words, letting it flow in his head, but gave up after reading the second word.

"And you're sure it will be broken?"

"For gods' sake, Piper! It _will_ be broken. You can trust me," Leo assured, rolling his eyes. He took a cookie off Piper's bedside table and popped it in his mouth.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Like I can trust you with shaving cream and Jell-O."

"Exactly!" Leo cried out, but realized what that meant. "Uh, I meant, _not_ exactly. Trust me, I won't mess it up. I know my machinery, man."

Piper sighed thankfully, before letting a sly smile curl up on her lips. Her fingers grasped onto a pen, her thumb clicking it constantly. She lifted the papers with one hand and the pen with the other. "Let's make a few minor changes, shall we?"

People were buzzing outside the court, their chattering drifting into the wide open sky. As Aphrodite mentioned in her letter, stars trimmed the skies, glimmering as the different constellations danced in the sky.

Piper scanned the crowd, smoothening her dress, the dress McKenna had designed before the first party. She swept across the floor, her paint-splattered skirt dancing in the soft night breeze.

She watched as Annabeth laughed as she danced with Percy, the twinkling music matching the shining stars above.

Thalia was staring sadly at the sky, watching a certain constellation dance in the midnight blue vast. Piper followed her gaze and made out the constellation of a hunter, a _female_ hunter. She wondered if the girl was a Hunter of Artemis once. Thalia sighed and walked away, not looking back.

With every step, she dissolved into the crowd, her smile beaming through the dark sky. People would look and smile back, waving at her to come join them, but she politely declined.

Suddenly, the microphone blared to life, and her boyfriend and best friend appeared at her sides. Jason slipped his hand into hers, and squeezed it, while Leo gave her a knowing wink. She just laughed.

Reyna stepped onto the podium. Her dress was amazing—as always—with a full skirt sweeping across the stage. The purple shot out of the dark background, and with the lights shining on her, she looked like an angel. Or a fairy princess.

"Ladies and gentlemen, gods and goddesses, it is my pleasure to be up here to present our Heroes with the greatest reward of all—the Honor Pins," she began, her fingers switching the cards in her hand. She looked down and began reading the next part.

"Our Heroes have bravely fought monster after monster, as they struggled to close the Doors of Death," she read on. Everyone was smiling at the praetor on stage, all except three demigods in the crowd, who were too busy trying not to laugh.

"As praetor of Camp Jupiter, I am proud to have part of them as my legionnaires. Hazel, Frank and Jason; you have done Rome proud by going into battle, while I peed in my pants, trying to . . . run away . . . panting as . . ."

Piper snickered, while Leo was on the floor laughing hard. Reyna struggled to read the rest. Her dyslexia was killing her, as she didn't realize the embarrassment lying in front of her.

"Also, I am very proud of our praetor, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, who fought the giants all night, while I, Praetor of the Twelfth legion . . . sat on the . . . streets . . . with the fauns . . . and begged for mercy." Reyna's cheeks turned red, but she was determined to get the speech done.

She frowned, knowing she hadn't written those lines. The audience was one sentence away from laughing at her, but the Daughter of Bellona didn't notice that. She took a deep breath, praying to every god there was that the next bit wasn't embarrassing.

"Also, I would like to . . . thank the Greeks for helping us . . . defeat Gaea and . . . we thank you for the al—alliance. As a thanks, I would . . . I would like to . . . fart a thank you song—" Her voice faltered as her face grew red.

Jason laughed, rolling on the floor next to his best friend, while Piper leaned against a pillar for support. The whole audience was roaring with laughter, tears streaming out of their eyes.

"Nice addition, Valdez," Jason choked on the words, as he tried to stop laughing, only to come to complete failure.

Piper shook her head, her laughter louder than the rest of the trio. "A little disgusting, but embarrassing nonetheless."

Leo didn't respond, only to continue rolling across the open meadow the part was held at.

Reyna stared at the small papers in disbelief. "I didn't write this! I swear, I didn't!" she tried, only to be ignored by the roaring crowd.

Leo's eyes twinkled, getting an idea. He motioned for his friends to wait and pointed at the sound system. "I've got an idea. Be right back." He crept over to the machines, and quickly pressed some buttons.

Reyna was desperately trying to convince the crowd she didn't write any of it. "Please! I swear on the Ro—" She was cut by a long, loud sound, coming from right where she was standing.

Reyna. Had. Farted.

Everyone's laughter hardened, as Reyna blushed right to her ears. She dropped her cue cards and ran off the stage, the Honor Pins clattering out of her hands. She felt like crying, but that would only be a sign of weakness.

Leo appeared from behind the stage, a smile on his face while he twirled a screwdriver in his hand.

Piper watched Reyna run out of the scene, guilt flooding inside of her. She knew it was wrong. And she knew what she had to do.

"I'll be right back, Jas," she told him, and ran towards the direction Reyna ran.

* * *

><p>Reyna stared at the sky, wondering why all this was happening to her. It must've been Piper, but when did she steal her notes? She had seen her the whole day—she was at the pegasi stable in the morning, and was at the Climbing Wall that afternoon . . .<p>

"Reyna?"

She turned around, glaring at the girl in front of her. Why does Jason have to like _her_? She wasn't pretty, she was simple, and she wasn't a warrior. In fact, any wolf can see she's a _weakling_. What does Jason see in her?

Piper took a deep breath and slowly stepped closer. "I'm sorry for doing that to you. It was really mean. I guess . . . I guess I got carried away with this little competition." _That you started_, she added in her mind, but kept it to herself.

Reyna stood there, not knowing what to say. Then her eyes became vicious, as if she was a wolf hunting down her pray. Her gaze turned as cold as ice as her skin turned red with anger. Her body shook. She pointed a finger at the Daughter of Aphrodite. "You! You had the _nerve_ to come here and _apologize_ after what you did to me up there? Don't you know how humiliated I was? Not only did you steal Jason from me, you also made _me look bad_!"

Piper shifted uncomfortably, her face flushing with guilt. "I'm sorry for all that. I know I would feel the same if I were in your position, I would be pretty mad too. But I'm _really_ sorry. I'd do anything to make it up to you."

"There's nothing you can do!" Reyna screamed, her voice shaking miserably.

"There's a way. I know a way. I can fix it."

"I don't need your help!" she screamed again. "Trust me, Piper McLean, you're going to rue the day you fought back. I'll get rid of you once and for all. This will be the end of you!"

She stormed off, her dress being ripped as she trod among the thorns.

Piper stared at the path the praetor had taken, guilt crashing inside her. Drew emerged out of the shadows. "I saw everything," she whispered, taking her sister's hand and stroking it gently. "I'll fix it. I'll pretend to be Reyna, and pretend to just arrive. That way, everyone will know that was an imposter."

Piper wiped a tear, smiling weakly at her previous rival. It was strange to see Drew like this—she still hadn't gotten used to it. Piper nodded, and let Drew walk her to their cabin.

* * *

><p>Jason and Leo arrived at the cabin an hour later, claiming they had been searching for her everywhere. (Well, Jason had, being the good boyfriend he was, while Leo, being the <em>awesome<em> best friend, went to have a pie-eating contest with Hermes, Apollo, Travis, Connor and Chris Rodriguez.)

Piper explained the whole situation after she had left, the guilt rushing inside her once more. "I felt like I've gone too far."

"You did," Leo agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

Jason glared at him, but Piper just shook her head. "No, he's right, Jason. I _did_ go too far. I just wished I could turn it around."

"You didn't do any harm," Leo offered, bouncing in to save the day.

Jason nodded as well. "The Reyna on stage turned out to be an imposter. The _real_ Reyna arrived a few minutes later, claiming that the fauns were stopping her all the way. And knowing Reyna and the fauns, they probably did."

"So you didn't destroy her—yet. It was an imposter. Probably some hater of Reyna saw our cards and dressed up like her—pretty convincing, if you asked me—and read them out loud to embarrass Reyna. So you didn't harm her. Everyone knew that the first Reyna was an imposter," Leo added.

Piper shook her head. "No, that's the problem. The first Reyna _wasn't_ an imposter."

"Piper," Jason said sternly. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. He lifted her chin with his finger and cupped her face with his hand, staring straight into her eyes. "Leo and I were both there. We saw real Reyna with our own eyes. The first Reyna looked pretty off anyways. She never stutters in front of a crowd, even though the text is in English."

His girlfriend shook her head again, removing his hand from her face. "It wasn't Reyna. That was Drew."

"Beauty queen. We _saw_ her. It was the real Reyna."

"No," she sighed, tears escaping her eyes. "The real Reyna was humiliated. Drew went out to set things right. The second Reyna was the imposter."

* * *

><p>Reyna stood in her room, throwing darts at a picture of The Girl. She mumbled curses in Latin with every throw, aiming for whatever she can hit with her darts.<p>

Her door creaked open, and Hazel's head popped up. "Reyna?"

Reyna turned her head and watched her step in. Hazel rubbed her elbows. "I'm sorry about the imposter. That was really mean—making you look bad. Even worse, she dressed up as _you_, and went up on stage as _you_, and said a bunch of things that you would _never_ do. Frank and I will find the imposter, don't worry. We'll track her down like warriors."

"Wait. Imposter?"

Hazel nodded. "Don't you remember? You arrived at the party and everyone was pointing at you, laughing. You asked what was so funny, and everyone shut up. Then I went up and explained how someone had pretended to be you, just to humiliate you. Then Aphrodite asked where you were, and you explained how you were being chased by fauns. Do you remember?"

_There's a way. I know a way. I can fix it._

Reyna realized what Piper meant. "Oh. Yeah, it's coming back now," she lied, sitting on her bed. "Can you give me a minute to think? And don't bother searching for the imposter, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Reyna nodded. "I'll be fine. Tell the others we will be having War Games first thing tomorrow morning."

Hazel nodded, and left the praetor to do her thinking.

The Daughter of Bellona stared at the wall. What made Piper do that? Was she really just generally nice, or did she really want to plot a bigger revenge through it?

Reyna shook her head. No, she was just generally nice. But . . . she was her biggest rival. Why help her?

She glared at the wall. "No," she decided to herself, standing up. "Just because she was Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes, doesn't mean I deserve to _not_ seek revenge. Watch your back Piper McLean. Your apology _wasn't_ accepted."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the long wait. :( I feel really guilty. I spent the weekend going to church and finishing my report.<strong>

**xoxo,  
>Sarah (winonabcd)<strong>

**P.S. Next update: Probably next Wednesday. Piano exam on Sunday and Chemistry exam this coming Wednesday. So sorry :( **


	7. Chapter 5: Double A and an AuVid

**OMG, sorry for not updating since forever! I feel really bad :( It's just that with me in high school and all, the work is piling up, and I have a test _every week_ now. It's frustrating :/ And I'm trying to get at least 3 A's this year, so I'm going to be busier than ever. Luckily, I managed to squeeze this little chapter in! It's not much, seeing how the revenge part of the story is missing in this chapter, but it's good enough for a laugh :) I think. Alright, I'm going to shut up now and reply to your reviews real quick ;)**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Sassmaster Omega 620: Aw, thank you! Yeah, there are very few people in the world who would do that today. But as they say, everyone has good in them :) And for my late update... VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :) Enjoy!**

**daughterofposeidon99: LOL XD Oh, have a **VIRTUAL COOKIE sis ;)******** (: :) ********Sorry for the late update!****

**redlox2: Agreed! :) Though I find it weird that Neptune and Ceres would actually turn into horses to get a kid... ew gross. Anyways, have a **VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :) Sorry for the late update!****

****Agana of the night: Thank you! **VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :) :)******

******CimFan: Oh, I'm so sorry. Anyways, I don't think you might like this chapter so much, since there's no bad things happening. Oh, and did you know 'Mockingjay' was based off the story of Theseus and the Labyrinth? More Greek Mythology! ;) Oh, and have a **VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :)********

**The Moonlit Waters: Hahaha I guess :P I'm making her super OOC in this *sigh* That's a shame since her character in TSON was awesome :) But her nice character won't really work with the sequel, huh? Oh, **VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :)****

**LuckyTigger: Oh, thank you so much! I didn't know that, hehe. I'll keep that in mind ;) Oh, and have a **VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :)****

****Tally Jennifer Youngblood: Hahaha thanks :) This chapter might be driving into your plot a little more, but I'm not so sure. I have no clue where this is going actually. But I _do_ have an ending ;) **VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :)******

****lala45768: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :) **VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :)******

******hungergames . percyjackson: Did you hear? Suzanne Collins was the co-writer of the script! Which means... ONE EPIC MOVIE! I'm just sad that none of my classmates has ever heard of THG :( It's so sad. **VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :)********

********ffsah1: Really? And what did your teacher say? OMG, I wish I was there! It would've been EPIC! In the meantime, enjoy a **VIRTUAL COOKIE, will you? (: :) Sorry for the late update!**********

**********avrilkitties: Again, sorry for the late update! This isn't so much worth the wait, but probably good enough for a laugh ;) I hope you like it! Oh, and as a bonus, you now have a **VIRTUAL COOKIE to enjoy it with! (: :) Happy reading!************

************Mythologyrocks3: :) Btw, I'm sorry I didn't put any of your latest dresses yet. I'm trying to think of a way to get Reyna into the big picture during the party... like what revenge might happen. A little confused, but hey, something might work, right? :) **VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :)**************

**************xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx: No. LOL, I'm not sure what AU Jasper is. Is this AU Jasper? I doubt it. I'm actually not sure what AU Jasper's like. And original Jayna... I've never read them before and I have no clue what they might be like. Anyways, your boyfriend sounds sweet :) Say hi to him for me! (Though that might be weird for him, seeing how he hardly knows me and vice versa... OK, never mind then!) Oh, before I forget... **VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :)****************

****************Emily: Thank you :) Here's a **VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :) :)******************

******************Be-ICONic-13: I know her! Hahahaha :) I'm so glad you're liking this so far. Because this is your first review, and I updated late, you get 2 **VIRTUAL COOKIES! (: :) (: :) Enjoy!********************

********************kayla horn: Hey Kayla :) Um, do you mind giving me the details? I'm going to write it asap :) It'll be easier once I get the details. I'm going to write everything as she wished me to, and I promise I'll have all her adventures :) I'm missing her this very moment. And don't worry, I won't say she... you know. She's lucky to have finally found a family like you and Jessica :) God came through for her, and she found a miracle before she left. And I'm sure we'll see her in heaven when Jesus comes back again. :)********************

********************TwinkleLights123: Thank you! **VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :)**********************

**********************squirrelLOVA: Hahahaha no problem. And yes, LEO ROCKS! ;) Oh, and I'm Greek. In my own PJO world, I'm a daughter of Poseidon, and also known as Percy's twin, the _better_ twin. I'm obviously smarter XD LOL. Well, Athena's nice :) She's my next favorite goddess ;) Then it's Apollo. LOL But don't tell him that—it'll get in that big brain of his! Oh, have a **VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :)************************

************************squirtlepokemon215: Hahaha thanks! I'll try to add some Jasper :) Hopefully I'll find place to squeeze it in ;) In the meantime, enjoy the chapter with a ******************VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :) Happy reading!******************************************

******************************************demigod surpreim: :) I hope you enjoy this one. I doubt it's as good. ******************VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :)************************************************************

************************************************************TheGirlWhoWantedToCry: LOL that's one long list! The last chapter was OOC. *sighs* Anyways, since you're hooked on M&Ms, I'm going to give you something different. See, I gave the rest of the readers VIRTUAL COOKIES, but with you, I'll grant you... VIRTUAL M&Ms! (Because one M&M is not enough XD) (m) (m) (m) (m) (m) (m) Enjoy! :)************************************************************

************************************************************GranderThanYou: OMG, I'm so sorry for not updating! There are tests every week now... it's driving me NUTS! (Or, if your read The Kane Chronicles, it's driving me _sky goddess_! LOL) Here, have a ******************VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :)******************************************************************************

******************************************************************************demigodmegan: Hahahaha it's quite hard, but not that hard if you have a devious mind like mine. Let's just say I like to think of ways to torture my cousin. Of course, I never could because I'm an angel ;) Just kidding. I'd be an angel in another universe :P Anyways, here's a ******************VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :)************************************************************************************************

**joybella: Yeah, I've reread the chapter, and I _do_ see that Piper, Jason and Leo have OOC. If you're going to continue reading, do you mind giving me warnings? And maybe some suggestions on how to make them less OOC. I'm trying to cut down the Reyna OOCness though. But I'm not that great at portraying the real Reyna, but I _do_ have a plan for her :) And don't worry, it's not harmful. In the meantime, would you like a ******************VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :)********************

********************EvilAndProudOfIt: I'm sooo going to read it. If I remember to. LOL. But I _promise_ I will. And bunnies _are _cute :3 Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! ******************VIRTUAL COOKIE time! (: :)**************************************

**************************************roach26: *cough* *cough* ;) ;) (I'm guessing you won't understand this. But if you would like a translation, maybe you should ask a girl ;) ) Oh, and I'm still considering the idea of your embarrassment ;)**************************************

**************************************Traitieluver-the girl on fire: First time reading? ******************VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :) And because of my late update... 2nd ******************VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :) Hey, btw, I couldn't help noticing... but is the 'the girl on fire' part from your pen name Katniss? I love THG. CAN'T WAIT FOR THE MOVIE! EEP!**************************************************************************

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Double A and an AuVid<span>

Reyna paced in the room, the wooden floor creaking underneath her feet. Her mind buzzed with different plans, none too good. They weren't exactly what she was expecting, and it would hardly cause any embarrassment.

She sighed, throwing herself onto the bed behind her. She ran her fingers through her tangled dark hair, closing her eyes to shut the rest of the world out.

If only she had some sort of information, got it on tape, and was able to backfire Piper with it . . . There was always HephaestusTube, right?

She shook her head. No, that plan would be immature. She would need something major, something _huge_—something Piper would never expect.

She needed her to make one mistake—one tiny mistake—that could ruin the whole Western Civilization. But that would never happen.

No, instead, she needed her to make one mistake to make Jasper fall apart.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! Cheer up! There's always a brighter day ahead! Well, there will always be one, since Apollo's around . . . but anyways, cheer up!"<p>

Jason and Piper rolled their eyes, as they stared at the chocolate pudding in front of them. The couple wasn't in much of an appetite. One felt bad about putting that major prank, and the other was concerned for his girlfriend _and_ colleague.

Leo, on the other hand, was trying to cheer his friends up. "Dude, I put shaving cream in your Jell-O _again_ this morning. You have to be happy now!"

"Leo, Jell-O and shaving cream does not make one happy," Jason grumbled, glaring at his best friend.

The Son of Hephaestus plopped down next to him, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, it made me! You better stop rolling your eyes—they might fall out soon."

Piper sighed, and shoved her pudding aside. "I just feel bad. Drew was mean, but I've never gone this far to ruin her reputation. And trust me, there wasn't much to ruin."

Leo patted her back—_hard_. "Listen, McLean," Leo said, imitating Coach Hedge's gruff voice. He morphed his face into a stern look and pointed a finger at Piper. "Sometimes in life, you just have to let things be. And besides, there's always cookies on the dark side."

Jason raised an eyebrow at his friend, who shrugged in response.

"And besides," Leo continued, in his own voice this time, "I feel bad too, but you don't see me moping, do you?"

"Because you're _Leo_!" Piper cried out, exasperated. She stood up, and started walking out of the dining pavilion. "I bet you've apologized already."

Leo grinned. "Yep," he replied, popping the 'p'. "And she said it wasn't my fault. How lucky was I?"

"Very." Piper sighed. "Let's just hope she forgives me."

Leo grinned. "Hey, I'm always wondering, but why is the sky always thundering? Is it supposed to be like a dramatic effect or something? Or is Zeus waiting for the right time to explode us into mini walking Wienies?"

Jason and Piper gave Leo an odd look, which he ignored.

"Well, the Ares campers would turn into Wienies, seeing how their dad is a _boar_—" Cue thunder. "—and since the rest of us aren't exactly pigs . . . At least he'll get a fried fish. I mean, Percy's half-fish—I think. But what do you call a fried _owl_?"

"Leo, why are you even thinking about this?" Piper asked, shaking her head.

The said boy grabbed some tools from his belt, letting his fingers fiddle with them anyway they'd like. He shrugged, and stayed silent for a while.

"Hey, do you think we can score some coffee from Chiron? 'Cause I heard three hyper demigods is enough to make the centaur go _nuts_."

Jason fixed his gaze on the path ahead. "I don't know, why don't you try it?"

Leo grinned, and raced off, heading towards the Big Blue building far behind.

Piper glared at her boyfriend, crossing her arms on her chest. "You just _had_ to say that, did you?"

The praetor of the First Legion just grinned sheepishly, and Piper could do nothing but sigh.

* * *

><p>"Piper! Jason!"<p>

The trio turned their heads towards the voice. The blond-headed girl made her way toward them, her gray eyes analyzing their every move (force of habit, she says). The green-eyed idiot walked beside her, that typical clueless face plastered as his expression.

"Oh, and Leo too," the girl added, once she was in front of them.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Feeling the love, Annabeth."

"Sorry," the Daughter of Athena apologized. "Athena and Aphrodite just sent us an AuVid—new technology, tell you later—"

"What's an AuVid?" Leo interrupted.

Annabeth sighed. "AuVid, short for Audio Video. It's like a recorded Iris Message, but it arrives on a card. So basically, it's a video on a card. So far, only the gods can send it, so we won't be sending one any time soon. Anyways, back to before Leo interrupted me—" She sent a glare at the Son of Hephaestus "—Athena and Aphrodite sent us—Percy and I—"

"And because I'm awesome, I get to be mentioned first!"

"No, Percy. It's because there's no such thing as 'me and Percy'. Hence, the correct grammar would be '_Percy and I_'."

"Oh. I knew that."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Athena and Aphrodite sent Percy and me an AuVid—"

"Wait, what's an AuVid?"

"Percy, I already explained it to you seventeen times. Do I really have to explain it _again_?"

"No, I'm sure you've only explained it once."

"Percy, I counted the number of explanations."

"Well, that's not much proof, is it?"

"We've been at this for the past _two hours_. Do you really want to keep this up?"

"No."

"Good." Annabeth took a deep breath. "Okay, since there's no more interruptions, Athena and Aphrodite—"

"Wait, why Athena?"

"LEO!"

"Right, sorry."

"Alright," Annabeth began, _again_, glaring at the two annoying boys. "Athena and Aphrodite AuVid Percy and me—No Percy, I won't explain it, _again_—" Percy pouted, to which Annabeth just smirked happily. "—and I thought I might show it to you guys, since it will take _forever_ to explain with these two dumb-brains here."

"I thought my brain is full of seaweed."

"That's why you're dumb."

"Seaweed doesn't make you dumb."

"But in your case, it does." Annabeth pulled out a yellow card from her pocket, opening it to reveal a misty screen on the inside. The screen shimmered, and the throne room appeared on the screen.

"Hello, my darlings!" Aphrodite's blond hair covered the screen. Her thick, luscious hair was now covered with brown highlights. "Don't you just _love_ my new hair?"

"Aphrodite, step back. You're going to suffocate them with you're 'love and beauty'."

"Oh, shut up, _Arty_. You're not even in this AuVid."

"Whatever."

Aphrodite stepped back, and pointed to the goddess beside her. "Hi! Since I can see into the future—"

"Hey! That's my job!" Then in a much smaller voice, the same voice whispered, "It is my job, right?"

"Apollo, you're the God of Prophecies, not _the future_." Artemis walked by, rolling her silver-yellow eyes.

"Right! I knew that! Carry on, Aphrodite!"

Athena sighed. "See, this is why doing the AuVid in the library is a logical idea. The noise in this room will disrupt the sound on the camera, making our voice shake and disrupt, becoming an irascibility—"

Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and a duct tape appeared on Athena's lips. "Okay, 'Thena, one big word is enough. Besides, the library is much too boring for a video. Not to mention much too quiet."

Athena groaned from under the tape, while Artemis snickered in the background. Apollo walked by, nodding his head furiously while Hermes was laughing his head off somewhere in the room.

"Anyways, the . . ." She paused, ticking off her fingers.

Athena pulled out the duct tape from her mouth. "Eight of us, Aphrodite. There are eight of us."

"Oh! Right! Eight of us, silly me. Anyways, the eight of us—meaning children of Zeus—"

"Oh wow, Aphrodite got a fact right. Yippee." That voice was _definitely_ recognizable. Mr. D, also known as Dionysus.

Hermes and Apollo started dancing around in circles. "A fact right! A fact right! Yippee! Yippee!"

"Oh, H and A on happy juice. Good entertainment." Ares popped out, carrying a bowl of popcorn.

Athena cleared her throat. "The reason I am here, demigods, is to continue in case Aphrodite gets distracted by any source of entertainment, which includes the quandary—in much simpler English, predicament—Artemis could be facing, which includes, Apollo on happy juice.

"Now while Aphrodite is distracted, let me get this AuVid finished, like I have intended to since the very beginning of the video.

"As Aphrodite said, the eight of us, all eight children of Zeus—adoptive or not—has decided to make a lucky draw to choose the five people who would be in charge of the next party, which is two days away.

"As you might have already guessed—I'm not sure about the boys, but I am positive Piper and Annabeth has solved—this little 'abstruse'—again, translated to the-basic-words-belonging-to-Poseidon-and-those-related-to-him, the term would be, _mystery_—and has figured out the meaning behind all these complicated words."

"Have you?" Leo whispered, interrupting the video.

"Shh," Piper replied, bringing a finger to her lip. She pointed at the video, watching as the screen started to move.

"Now, these five demigods are in charge of finding the food, theme and set place for the party. The time has been confirmed, thanks to Aphrodite—"

"Yay . . . ME!" Aphrodite cheered, jumping in front of the screen again, wearing her cheer outfit. "Oh, come on Athena. You're boring their minds! Let me do this the easy way."

Athena rolled her eyes, and scooted to the side, letting the Goddess of Love and Beauty to take her spotlight.

"Long story short, you're the lucky winners! Ugh, you don't how many _times_ we had to redo the whole lucky dip, just so your names would be picked. It was _so_ frustrating!"

"Hey," Apollo's voice rang, obviously no longer running on happy juice. "If you wanted them to arrange the party so bad, why didn't we just pick them in the first place?"

"Apollo's got a point," Artemis rang in.

"Of course I do! I'm awesome, what did you expect?"

"No comment."

"You know you just commented on that by saying, 'No comment', sis?"

"DON'T CALL ME SIS!"

Aphrodite giggled, and returned to face the screen. "Alright, I better end the video now. So, you're in charge of the party, and you've got . . . how many hours, Athena?"

Athena sighed. "Around forty-eight hours, depending on what time you watched this."

"Right. I don't know how many days that is, but you've got two days." Cue the sighs in the background. "So, until then ta-ta!"

Aphrodite covered the screen with her hand, and released it again. "Ugh, how do you switch this thing off?" She started covering it again and again to no avail.

Hephaestus sighed and got up to help his wife. Suddenly the whole screen switched off, and the video was over.

Leo broke the silence. "Well, that was interesting."

"Seriously, what _is_ a AuVid?" Percy asked, exasperated. "And what was Athena talking about?"

Annabeth sighed. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. We'll go to the lake, and I'll explain everything in Percy's Language." She turned to the trio, and smiled. "So, meet up at Cabin 6 say . . . around three?"

"Sounds good to me," Piper replied, smiling back.

Annabeth nodded, and pulled her boyfriend towards the lake. Percy looked back once, and winked at the rest. Piper laughed seeing that, and got the message he was sending.

"Why did he wink?" Jason asked, confusion covering every trace on his face. His eyebrows scrunched up, as he stared at the couple fading into the distance.

"He just wanted to keep her talking," Piper replied. "And to annoy her. After all, that's what he does best. Those two are an interesting couple."

"I bet they're not as interesting as we are," Jason smirked, winking at his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Leo snorted. "You two are as interesting as a cow dating a duck." He paused, and thought about what he just said. "Then again, that does sound interesting. I mean, how often does _that_ happen?" Piper groaned. "I mean seriously, a duck and a cow? What's up with that?"

"Face it Leo," Jasper said in unison, walking towards Bunker 9.

"What? Hey guys! Guys! Wait up!"

* * *

><p><strong>There's probably a million grammar mistakes in there, but, ah, who cares. :P Personally, I don't think that was a very good chapter, but if I got my sister to laugh hysterically (besides the point of my own humiliation humors her), then I say I must've done a pretty good job. REVIEW!<strong>

**xoxo,  
>Sarah (winonabcd) <strong>


	8. Chapter 6: A Little Something Called

**I'm sorry to tell you this, but... I'm discontinuing this fanfic.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**PSCHY! Why would this chapter have a title if I were discontinuing it? Did I make you even more mad now? Sorry. But I'm starting to grow on these... mini pranks. Like jumping at people and telling readers I will be 'discontinuing' a fic. Of course, all lies. The 'discontinuing' part.**

**Anyways, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry (I said sorry a 100000000000000X with roach26 and daughterofposeidon99, and a few others. Just ask them) I didn't update since like, FOREVER! (Wow, I'm turning into someone different now...) Anyways, this isn't a very good chapter, in my opinion, more like extra info. Ish. So I'm sorry. But I hope you might enjoy it :) So, let's hand out VIRTUAL COOKIES and reply quickly to your reviews...**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**redlox2: (: :) Wow. You were the first to review... AGAIN! Woohoo! I just love you, you know? But everyone's probably mad at me for not updating... Anyways, that's just weird. Where'd you find out about that? :D That would be a useful place to get info from ;) And thanks! I'll try to add the gods a little more often then ;)**

**CimFan: If you liked that cookie, here's another one ;) (: :) Hope this update's OK. Though I wouldn't really bet on it.**

**daughterofposeidon99: (: :) I love you, you know that? LOL. How can I not love you? We have the same father! Poseidon, that is XD And yes, Percy's an idiot, but what's new? And low IQ? Niceeeee :P Percy's keeps telling he does _not_ have a low IQ. Well, his IQ is too low to realize that. Wkwkwkwk**

**The Moonlit Waters: (: :) I knew that already, LOL. But it's good you to know you know! LOL, that was kinda confusing XD ish. That's my new favorite word. Ish. Ish ish. LOL. Do you know who's D's mommy?**

**916: Sorry for not reading your story since, like, forever! (Aphrodite talk. UGH.) So... TWO VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU! (: :) (: :) How's that? And sorry for the freaking long wait!**

**avrilkitties: I know you hate me. (That sounded like Bieber's "Baby" song. _I know you hate me/Yet I don't care_... wkwkwkwkwk) So, cookie? (: :) Hopefully this would be worth the wait as well. Though I doubt it...**

**hungergames . percyjackson: OK, you would never guess what. I FINISHED THE SERIES! Like, after I arrived from US. _Mockingjay_ was better than _Catching Fire_ in my opinion. My friend and I are planning to watch it together when it comes out. That would be EPICNESS! Oh, don't forget your cookie! :D (: :)**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: (: :) Gotta love you ;)**

**roach26: LOL yeah. Wait, why am I replying this when I'm actually _chatting with you_. Oh, that second chapter better be up soon. I WANNA READ MORE! Or, you could just, like, send it to me.**

**squirtlepokemon215: You know what pokemon rules? Empoleon. Just saying. Anyways, thanks! Have a VIRTUAL COOKIE for that! ;) (: :)**

**TheGirlWhoWantedToCry: Blackberries. That somehow make me think of my phone, which is a BlackBerry XD And Percy's my brother, so I'm gonna nod and say, "Sure." (Let's pretend I'm at camp, shall we?) And now Percy's going on and on saying how it's the truth I can't face, blah, blah, blah. [I'm not ignoring you, Perce. I'm just pretending you're not there.] And yes, Leo's EPIC! Cookie? (: :) P.S. My teachers are the same ;) I found the word 'bastard' in my English book once :P**

**meeeethegr8: Hahahaha really? I'm that good? Just kidding. If you like Jeyna, go ahead. It's everyone for himself! Wait, why am I saying that? Random person here. Have a cookie while I figure myself out. (: :) XD**

**starliter: LOL, that was the first thing that came into my mind. And yep, that's how my imagination go. To celebrate this fine imagination of mine... cookie? (: :)**

**squirrelLOVA: (: :) VIRTUAL COOKIE? Hope you like this update. I know you're probably mad at me, hehe.**

**..: Hahahaha thank you! I love your name, btw. Reminds me a little of my childhood. Cinderella... But my childhood is made out of more Winnie the Pooh. And SmackDown. And video games. And Pokemon. And Digimon. LOL, not your typical girl's childhood XD (: :)**

**DesinyHeart13: Don't cry! Cookie? (: :) I'm glad you're liking this, btw :)**

**HuntressofArtemis101: Sorry late reply! Hate me, I know. How about a cookie to make it up for you? :) (: :)**

**DeathtoBarney: Hahahaha don't like Barney, do you? He's annoying, I guess. While we chat, have a cookie! (: :) And the term Jasper is more popular, though the pairing name has not been confirmed. Wow, I've suddenly gone all formal, wkwkwkwkwk.**

**awesome: I'm sorry for not updating, and sorry that you couldn't feel the loss I experienced. But if my friend was just another person, then this story's just another story. You shouldn't overreact to this story if you can't spend a tiny bit of sympathy on the writer that's trying her best to write this. To be honest, I actually wanted to reply to you with a bunch of cussing, but unfortunately, that's not what us Christians do. No, we take the best of it, look on the positive side, and just let it pass. We share the love. We treat people the way we want to be treated. So... VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :) ~ Winona (aka Sarah aka winonabcd) :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: A Little Something Called "Blackmail"<span>

Piper stared at the blueprints her sisters made for her. Annabeth scratched her head, not understanding a single detail on the design. Leo fixed his fake glasses (He insisted he wore them. Made him look . . . wiser, he said, though Piper couldn't see how he could become wise_r_ when hasn't reached the _wise_ stage yet) and stared at the paper blankly.

"Well, I can only read this if I were a badger," he decided, taking off his glasses and tucking it safely into the breast pocket of the loose dress shirt he was wearing over his camp t-shirt.

Piper looked at him oddly. "What?"

"Well, seeing how this is _nonsense_, I don't see how on earth we'll be able to follow the blueprint. Come on, it looks like . . ." He trailed off, trying to decide how to finish his sentence. Percy and Jason, who got tired of waiting, and were getting curious anyways, went over to look at the blueprint.

"It looks like a bunch of useless lines," Annabeth finished for him, sighing at the blueprint they had gotten. What was she thinking? Trust the _Aphrodite cabin_ to make a _blueprint_.

Leo shook his head. "No, no, no. It looks like a panda eating a koala bear. See? There's the head, and that's the koala's tail, and—"

"IT'S A TALKING PANDA FISH!"

Everyone looked at Percy funny. His sea green eyes stared back innocently, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Annabeth shook her head at her boyfriend's antics, and took the blueprint into her own hands.

"I'm sorry Piper. We can't work with this." Her hands began to crumple the giant blueprint into a big blue ball. "We'll have to decorate this place our own way."

Piper sighed. "I'll tell them that." Annabeth gave her a small smile and went to look at the supplies.

It wasn't much really, just a couple cans of paint, some glitter, banners, streamers . . . Even Demeter had donated some flowers to put on display. The party was to be placed outside, in the afternoon, in a poor garden with few flowers. Aphrodite said that Demeter shipped _every single flower_ to a different place on the earth, so that the _five of them_ could redecorate _everything_.

Jason kicked an empty can of paint. "So, what's the plan?"

Annabeth tapped her chin. "Well, the pillars are interesting sort of dull gray, isn't it? I say we modify it. Turn it into a Greek-like column, instead of boring block-shaped pillars."

"And how are we going to do that? We have nothing besides, paint, paint, and more paint. Oh, and flowers. Don't forget flowers." Jason nodded to the colorful display of fresh nature.

"Don't forget the banners," Piper added.

"And the streamers." Percy picked a couple off them on the ground.

"Oh, and the glitter. Don't forget the glitter." Leo smirked, running his fingers through the barrels of fine, shiny dust.

Jason and Percy snickered, while the girls just rolled their eyes. Annabeth walked over to the pile of things, and began to search through them thoroughly. Her face fell when she found nothing useful in the pile of junk, and her eyes suddenly had a glint of sadness in them. Man does she _love_ to redesign things.

Piper walked over and squeezed her friend's shoulder. "It's alright, Annabeth. I'll go give Athena a visit. Maybe she can help her favorite daughter." She winked at her, to which her older friend responded with a small smile. She smiled back, before jogging off to find the Goddess of Wisdom.

"That's just sad," the Son of Poseidon interrupted. Noticing the confused looks he gotten, he pointed a tanned finger at the empty fountain up ahead.

The fountain was dull and lifeless—not a single drop of water fell from the top. The concrete surface it had was now cracked, with cobwebs as its only decoration. The color had obviously been a beautiful ocean blue, but after being left so long unattended, the blue started to fade, turning into a sad cloudy gray.

Jason blinked, taking in everything around him. He had just realized it then—the whole garden looked old and deserted. Aphrodite must've lied about moving the flowers. There were obviously no signs of life within the perimeter for _years_. The Son of Jupiter wondered how a garden like this could be found on the grounds of gorgeous Olympus.

Leo ran his hand on the surface of a dull gray pillar. It had been smooth once, looking beautiful and all. But now the surface was sharp and jagged. At the feeling, he pulled his hand back, not wanting to get any minor cuts.

"This _is_ sad," Annabeth agreed, sighing as she watched one of her mother's stray owls fly away from the dead branches of a half-dead maple tree. They were the only living things for yards and yards. "We've got to give this place an extreme . . . _makeover_."

Her footsteps echoed in the dark cabin. She'd been here once. She didn't like it here the first time she came. Everything was far too pink for her liking. The lacy curtains made her uncomfortable. Weren't they scared that someone might be watching?

Not in this cabin, it seemed. With every step, her heart thumped faster. She could hear loud chattering from outside; the sounds of Greeks having their free time could be heard for miles and miles. The Romans were busy training for the War Games that evening, and she, for once, decided to _skip._

Not a usual sight for someone like her. She was _always_ present for a War Games. Her eyes scanned the room, double-checking to see if she were alone, and proceeded to do what she came to do. She searched.

Her hands fumbled through anything they could get hold of—papers, letters, pens, photos . . . absolutely everything. Those dark eyes of hers moved left to right, quickly taking in everything she saw.

Just then the door burst open, and a blonde boy stood in the doorway. He gasped, and prepared to make a run for it, but she was quicker. Like lightning, she shut the door tight, slamming it with her left hand. In the other was an Imperial Gold _gladius_, which she held up boldly.

The boy shivered, watching as the dark eyes of the girl scan him from head to toe. "Name," he heard her say, making him tremble slightly in her presence.

"R-Ryan."

"Parentage."

"A-Aphrodite, ma'am."

The girl lowered her _gladius_, but kept her eyes trained on the boy. "So, Ryan. You're not going to tell on me, are you? Because that would be such a shame."

The Son of Aphrodite tried to look braver. Romans hated weaklings—they tried to get rid of those. He straightened up, and stared right back into the girl's dark eyes. "Oh?"

She smiled. "I have a little . . . something here. Blackmailing isn't usually my thing, but . . ." She held up a piece of paper, a sly smirk growing on her lips.

He gasped, taking a slow step back. "You won't do that to her, would you? Don't hurt Tess—I'll promise not to tell. In fact, I'll do anything, as long as you don't hurt our little sister! She deserves a chance at love, you know!"

_Well, that seemed weird coming out of him,_ she thought, but replayed Ryan's words in her mind. "Anything?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. "Look, if you don't hurry, the others will wonder what took me so long, and are going to come back to the cabin to look for me. In fact, I see them through the window right now, so make it quick."

She tapped her chin, thinking of something. "I got it," she said suddenly, causing the boy to jump slightly. Carefully, she whispered the words in his ears, and Ryan's horror turned into dread.

"Oh, no. I can't do that to her. She's my sister. That's just wrong!"

"Oh, but you will, remember? Anything for your sister, huh?"

Ryan stared at the paper angrily. "Fine." He glared at the girl, who had stepped aside to let him out. "I hope you're happy." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Bad? Bad? Bad? (Yes, those were the only options.) Send in your thoughts! REVIEW!<strong>

**You must hate me,  
>Sarah (winonabcd)<strong>

**P.S. xoxo!**


	9. Chapter 7: False Accusations

**I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry that I disappeared off the face of the earth. I promise I have good reasons.**

**1. School. The thing just keeps on finding way to take over my free time.**

**2. Writer's block. I couldn't write anything for _months_. Ask my friend roach26. He'll tell you.**

**3. I have a lot of books to read. I'm aiming for 50 books this year, so...**

**4. Don't forget the writer's block.**

**I've been putting you guys aside for a few months, heck, for more than a few months. I've been trying to come up with a plot for who knows how long, and I kept coming up with zilch. Nada.**

**Until I recently read _Two Truths and a Lie_ by Sara Shepard. I remembered Sutton's car being at the impound, and then at the police station (for those of you who have read it), and reminded me of the BMW Piper stole. Which lead me to an idea my classmate gave. (Thank you, honey! (It's a codename, by them way.)) Which lead me to this chapter. So I hope you like it. I'm just going to go on and let you read. And have you eat a zillion VIRTUAL COOKIES. ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) And M&Ms (m) (m) (m) (m) [Just imagine there's a zillion of them :P]**

**_Reply to reviews at the end of the chapter._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: False Accusations<span>

The sun was bursting through the windows of Cabin Ten by the time Piper got up. She rubbed her eyes, yawning. Her eyes darted to a magazine Marina was reading. She blinked in surprise. Her dad was on the _cover_ of the latest issue of Us Weekly, his tan skin and pressed hair only making her stomach tightened.

She realized she missed him more than she thought. When was the last time she called her dad?

She stayed quiet as Marina flipped through the pages. Her half-sister tensed and began skimming the page, gazing at the pictures as if to match them with the text.

Piper craned her neck forward to read the title of the article. Narrowing her eyes, she could make out the words _Daughter Goes Rogue_. Below it, a picture of her and her dad was framed nicely, walking the streets of LA as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Marina's eyes suddenly flickered towards her, and Piper pretended to stretch. She shot her sister a smile, but Marina just gave her a suspicious look before returning back to the magazine.

Piper sighed, deciding she should go shower while she can. She made her way to the bathroom, feeling the eyes of her siblings searing through her back. Her stomach knotted as she pushed the bathroom door open, and went inside.

* * *

><p>Jason walked towards the pavilion, wanting to catch up with Leo and Piper. His body was aching after the intense training he had taken yesterday after they had decorated the party place, and he was in the mood for some relaxing. Annabeth had agreed to postpone the redecorating until later this afternoon, giving them enough time to chill.<p>

Though if you asked him, she probably just wanted some time alone with Percy.

The praetor was clueless as he walked among the Greeks. They were whispering, sure, but what was new? There was always some sort of gossip going on around camp. He walked by the Aphrodite table, and he could feel Piper's half-siblings worried glances shot towards him.

Okay, maybe it was _more_ than a gossip.

He reached Leo's table, sliding into the seat next to him casually. He shot a quick glance at Bacchus—Mr. D—but the god was too preoccupied. Chiron was nowhere to be seen, so he decided he was safe.

"Dude, what's everyone buzzing about?" he whispered.

Leo shrugged. "I have no clue. But Piper's siblings have been acting strange lately. They keep shooting glances at beauty queen."

Jason's gaze quickly shot towards his girlfriend, sitting at her usual table, chatting casually with Ryan. Sure enough, her sibling's gazes were on her, and they seemed . . . uncomfortable.

"Whatever's going on . . . it's _not_ good," Jason told his best friend, who was poking his toast with a fork. Finally, he set it down, picking it up with his bare hand. It blazed to life as fires danced on his fingertips. The toast burnt a little more.

"Way to state the obvious dude," Leo said finally, chewing on the crunchy edges of the toast.

Five minutes later, Jason was back in the Roman side of camp, navigating his way through the city easily. He knew where he would find Reyna. The answer was pretty simple.

He pushed the door to the Senate House open. Reyna was standing there, staring at something in her hands. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back, her brown eyes fixed on the paper. He realized he had been wearing it out of her braid much often these days.

Aurum and Argentum tensed as they felt presence in the room, but they relaxed as soon as they saw who it was. Reyna turned, feeling his presence as well. The paper fell out of her hand. Momentarily, a flash of guilt appeared on her face. And then it was gone, replaced with surprise.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" She bent down and snatched the paper before he could get a good look at it.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the paper.

"Nothing," she tried coolly, but Jason didn't buy it. She was tapping her foot repetitively, her eyes glassy as if she was trying to hide something. "What are you doing here?"

Jason merely shrugged. "Looking for you, I guess," he admitted. He could see her brighten at the statement. "I was hoping you might know what's currently going on at Camp Half-Blood."

Her face fell, but she regained her posture. "The Greek side?" she spat the words, as if they were poison stinging her mouth. "It barely concerns you, Jason. Why would you care?"

"Because," he began, his patience being tested, "Piper has something to do with it. I have something to do with it. _We_ have something to do with it."

"So ask you precious girlfriend." Her tone was cold and chilly, so full of winced, never realizing how much his colleague hated his girlfriend. "Couples don't share secrets." She walked off, her dogs at her heels, and exited the Senate House, leaving Jason even more puzzled.

* * *

><p>Leo walked towards Bunker 9, whistling slightly just to annoy Will who was walking next to him. He could already tell he was plenty annoyed by the instant clenching and unclenching of his fists, the exasperated look on his face.<p>

"By the gods, Leo!" he finally bursts. "Will you _stop_?"

The Son of Hephaestus just gave him his signature crocodile smile. "Now why would I do that?"

Will groaned, and Leo chuckled. "Dude, I was only kidding. I'll stop if you want." Will sighed in relief. "Maybe." Will glared. "_If_ you tell me what's the camp's latest . . . buzz."

The Son of Apollo shot him a puzzled look. "Wait, back up. Leo Valdez is asking about the camp _gossip_? Are you sure the Aphrodite kids didn't get to you, Spock?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Solace," he muttered, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "But seriously. What's everybody talking about?"

Will hesitated. "Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you, seeing you're . . . Piper's friend and everything."

_Piper?_ "Piper?" he voiced, staring at him in confusion.

Will chewed his bottom lip. "They say her dad is the all-worthy Tristan McLean," he began. Leo faked a shocked look, as if this information was new. "But that wasn't all. According to Kayla, my half-sister, who heard it from Miranda Gardiner, who heard it from the Stolls, who heard it from Lacy, who heard it from—"

"Okay, I get it," Leo interrupted. He just wanted to get to the point. "There has been a lot of hearing. Now what did your half-sister hear?"

"Oh, right." He shoved his hands into his pockets, staring ahead. "Well, Piper has been . . . stealing." She _was_ stealing. So, still nothing new. "Her biggest theft yet was a BMW that was stolen about a year ago, before she arrived at camp. Maybe a few months before that."

Leo's mind raced. That had been true. Piper did steal a BMW, thus cutting the vacation trip with her dad short, and was being shipped of to the Wilderness School almost immediately after that. He'd heard the story before from Piper, but he kept on acting as if all of this was new as well.

"The cops caught her," he continued, purposely avoiding Leo's gaze on him. "Called her dad and told him the dealer pressed charges. Tristan McLean asked her why she stole the car, but she didn't give him any answers."

Leo's eyes narrowed on Will. That wasn't the story.

"So anyway, her dad ordered the cops to investigate, find out why his daughter had decided to steal a BMW when he could just buy her one. The police looked everywhere, even her own room, and found a letter written by Piper herself. It was addressed to some dude named Dylan.

"Piper denied that she had ever written the letter, even though her handwriting was easily recognized by her dad and his personal assistant. Tristan McLean was furious and sent her to the _Wilderness School_ to learn her lesson."

Leo swallowed. The story wasn't true. It was plain wrong. "What was the letter about?"

The Son of Apollo stopped in his tracks, and began talking as if he was reciting Kayla's exact words. "'Piper McLean was planning on running away with her secret boyfriend, Dylan, with the BMW. Piper hinted that they were having an . . .'" he trailed off for a second, before taking a deep breath, continuing, "'_intense_ relationship.'"

"_What?_" Leo burst, unable to believe the piece of information his friend had just given him.

"I know, right?" Will shrugged, staring into the distance. "I've heard plenty of crazy celebrity gossips—_Hades_, even camp ones. But this was absolutely bizarre. I don't believe it, but it sounds . . . convincing."

Leo stared at him. Silence filled the air. He pursed his lips. "Why don't you go head over to Jake? I'm sure he can get your order. I need to—I need to go." He ran off, leaving Will standing there.

He ran out of the forest, his legs pumping faster than they ever had. Where the Hades was Piper? And the good-for-nothing Son of Jupiter? Thunder rumbled above him, but he had no time to apologize for the insult he had just thrown at Jupiter's favorite (though he never wanted to admit it) son.

Finally, he found them on the beach, Jason's arm around Piper's waist, laughing. He hated to break their happy moment—though on a regular Leo mood, he _might_ be more than happy to—but it was urgent. He ran up to them, purposely falling onto the sand to get their attention.

"Leo?" Piper asked, shocked.

The Son of Hephaestus just took huge breaths, inhaling and exhaling. "We need to talk. It's a . . . Code Red?"

* * *

><p>Ryan's stomach twisted as he read the article over and over again. What Marina had said was true. The magazine did say that Piper was a rogue daughter, a girl who was foolish and idiotic. A thief, too.<p>

That also meant that Mr. McLean was a bad parent, which would probably get him a few questions from the press, and maybe the police. That wasn't what he had intended to do.

He clenched his fists. Reyna had twisted his story. The story where Piper's dad was Tristan McLean, and where Piper stole a BMW for what he was sure a pretty sure a good reason. He ripped the pages out of the magazine, throwing it into a shredder in the corner of the room.

His eyes grew dark as he watched the paper turned into tiny strips. He hated what he had done to Piper. He hated what Reyna had done to Piper _all this time_. And it was time for revenge.

Game on.

* * *

><p><strong>Reply to Reviews<strong>**:**

**roach26: LOL. I just realise that's pretty old. And I still get what we were talking about. Okay, spare me a moment to ROFL.**

**daughterofposeidon99: I wrote that bit especially for you ;) I remembered the dialogue thing we did, and sort of remembered the idiotic Percy in the story. Glad you liked it! I hope you like this one too :) LYLAS!**

**xXEmzilyXx: I'm sure you're an _amazing_ writer! In fact, I am more than happy to check your stories out and read them :) I just skimmed the titles, and they're looking pretty good :) Reading them soon!**

**squirrelLOVA: Almost spelled squirrel wrong again. Thank you autocorrect. Anyways, if that's the case, I'm sure we would get along fine :) To be honest, I was scared of Winnie the Pooh for a while, I think, but I grew fond of it. I love him, up until now. :D**

**avrilkitties: Oh, I'm not the kind of person to discontinue a story. I hate when people do that, so I try not to. But let's just say I have... unfinished stories on my profile, and I might not be updating them any time soon. Unless I'm really, really, really inspired. But Reyna's Revenge is safe. It's one of the stories I enjoy writing. But the stupid writer's block prevented me from writing. Curse it, curse it, curse it.**

**redlox2: Well, I hope you liked the excitement in this one! Thank Sara Shepard's _Lying Game_ series. I like it almost as I like _Pretty Little Liars. _Well, I watch it, but only a couple episodes. Of Season 2. So, I'm planning to watch Season 1. LOL_  
><em>**

**DesinyHeart13: Oh, alright then :) So, let's just say that Piper and the gang were preparing for the party, et cetera, et cetera. Meanwhile, Reyna sneaks inside Cabin 10 to find something juicy. To, let's say, blackmail or something. And then Ryan comes along, and she's BUSTED. What's she gonna do? First thing that comes to mind, of course. Threaten him. And make him do the dirty work for her. That's the summary of the last chapter, I guess.**

**Mythologyrocks3: Yeah. I guess. Well, at least in this chapter he was standing up for himself! Woohoo! Go Ryan :D**

**squirtlepokemon215: Hm, tough question. Well, I like Dialga. But Giratina's pretty awesome as well. And then there's Arceus to think of ;) And what's the black Pokemon from the Inova region called? Zekrom. He's pretty cool as well, with the black skin and everything. _Awesome_. But I like how Reshiram look, because it reminds me of an angel, in a way. I have no idea. What else? Oh, and Articuno. OOOH! And Kyogre. He's _epic_. (Let's all assume they're males, lol)**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: Facepalm. With a grin. And a laugh after that. That's what happened when I read your review. I'm smiling really widely now, and it's not because I read the word 'ice cream' in your name, or the fact I _do_ remember Percy carrying the moonlace. Bet you he looked idiotic. I'm just glad to see (or read) a familiar face (or name) :)**

**CimFan: And I'm BACK AGAIN! Yay! Anyways, here's the short version (getting lazy, so I'm copy-pasting something from a review above): **So, let's just say that Piper and the gang were preparing for the party, et cetera, et cetera. Meanwhile, Reyna sneaks inside Cabin 10 to find something juicy. To, let's say, blackmail or something. And then Ryan comes along, and she's BUSTED. What's she gonna do? First thing that comes to mind, of course. Threaten him. And make him do the dirty work for her. That's the summary of the last chapter, I guess. [LOL]****

****xx Me Be Klo3y Axx: Thanks! New face, right? VIRTUAL COOKIE time! ( : : ) you're welcome :)****

****Daughter of Apollo: ...Um, thanks? (PS Explain 'bad'. Because I seriously don't get what you're talking about.)****

****TheGirlWhoWantedToCry: I bet I'm on your list now. And wow was that one long review. Amusing, though. I just hope this is worth the wait :) I wish I had updated earlier, but my brain had just decided to function now. *sigh* And about the cliffhangers... I'm sorry, I just love them too much. You'll just have to live with it :P And I love those breadsticks as well!****

****HUNGER GAMES and PERCY JACKSON: Thanks :) Here's a VIRTUAL COOKIE for first time review ( : : ) And you love thg? I have to say, the movie was EPIC! Should have been more thrilling though. More deaths, more brutal. _Something_.****

****RandomTeddyBear: Heeeeeey hahaha, yeah, I like pulling little jokes like that, making people have a mini heart-attack. Kinda mean, I guess. Might even pull me off for a Hermes kid. But no, I'm not one :P I'm just glad you like my stories! And yes, I'll read them soon :) After my Biology test.****

****Percy. Love. Yeah right: Hahahaha you _are_ smart. Hm. Maybe I should've put on a fake title. But no, I was too lazy to change it back afterwards. And yes, they're tiny pranks. Though if you ever meet me... just be careful. I might jump on you ;)****

****Nita Lilyflower: Really? Happy belated birthday! Though it's pretty late, I guess. Anyways, I'll try to write a thg fanfic soon. As soon as the creative juices are running. :) And thank you! VIRTUAL COOKIE? ( : : )****

****A Son of Zeus: I will :) As soon as I can :) VIRTUAL COOKIE! ( : : )****

****rachna: Hahaha okay, I will :) I'll try to. ( : : ) And the question you asked... well, you're just going to have to find out, aren't you? ;)****

****rachel3athena: I'm trying trying trying. If you have any ideas, please please please send them to me. It'll help me a ton :)****

****cherrybubble: Uh-oh. I just hope I didn't make you hate Rick's Reyna. I kinda like that girl. LOL. But as for the question... I'm leaving you in suspense :P****

****Silvershine Moonlight: Ta-da! How'd you like it? VIRTUAL COOKIE! ( : : )****

****kitkat3436: First review, first VIRTUAL COOKIE ( : : ). I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad you're enjoying the sequel as well :) And yeah, I sometimes do that. UNCONSCIOUSLY. Or whatever they say. I'll try to fix that though. Thanks for the pointer!****

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now that reviews are out of the way (I'm in a rush), I need your help. If you really, really, really, really, really want me to update faster, then I'm gonna need ideas. Ideas to keep the creative juices flowing. So if you have any ideas at all, feel free to PM me (those who have an account) or leave it as a review (for those who doesn't and does). It doesn't matter if the idea's good or bad—I might use it in the story!<strong>

**Okay, so I gotta go. Love you guys so much, and hope you might forgive me for the late update. Sorry sorry sorry. (Special note to roach26: *smirks* _Sorry._)**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah (winonabcd)<strong>

**P.S. Leave some ideas!**


	10. Chapter 8: It's Back!

**I'm ba-a-a-a-ack! With another chapter! I wanted to post this earlier, but again, school took away my time. I had four tests this month, one presentation and one giant project. An almost impossible one. Wanna know what it was? Our whole class (which consists of seven people—shocking!) has to make a sort of brochure-booklet of our country, covering famous tourism spots. In _german_. Yep, pretty much Hades. It's due Monday, so fingers cross we get it done by then!**

**Without further ado, I give you... Chapter 8! Right after I reply to the reviews.**

**Reply to Reviews:  
><strong>

**CimFan: Hahahaha glad you liked it! I have to say, that was the best chapter I've written yet. But I promise to _try_ (keyword: TRY) to top that. And yes, you're the first reviewer of the last chapter!**

**cherrybubble: I'll try not too! I get really excited every time I read your reviews, so don't take too long to review as well! In other words: REVIEWS ASAP!**

**avrilkitties: Hahaha that's fine. Another friend sparked an idea in my head. Yay! :D**

**Aeron Thana: I am officially smiling wider than any man on this earth. Or even woman. All these reviews are making my stomach flutter. Anyway, I'm so glad you liked it! I'm trying to review ASAP. And I can't tell you who's going to win. It's a secret!**

**xXEmzilyXx: Hahaha honestly, I didn't plan that. I was planning to end the story there, and reveal the winner. But then I thought, "Ah, what the Hades?" So I let my mind wander and came up with that. You're welcome!**

**SilverNight92: Hahaha that was a good idea! I'll use it later, maybe. And I'm glad you liked it! If you have any more ideas, tell me about them!**

**squirrelLOVA: hahaha that's fine! I promise you Ryan is going to get Reyna. BUT—I'm not going to tell you what the BUT is. You'll have to find out... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: I ate ice cream yesterday. My dad bought a bucket of it last week, and yesterday I ate it all up :) Just thought you'd like to know. And partly because your name reminded me of that XD**

**redlox2: You: "**Revenge is no good!" Me: "**DING DING DING! You figured out the moral! (Actually, I had no idea there was a moral in this...)"**

**squirtlepokemon215: Hahaha sure thing! I'll try to update as soon as I can. And you are welcome to kick her butt. Actually, you are more than welcome :P**

**Nita Lilyflower: *wink* ;)**

**TheGirlWhoWanterToCry: I'm sorry! It was the only day I had free at the time, so I thought, "Ah, whatever." I'm sorry if I updated during your Star Testing, but if I didn't update then, I wouldn't update for who-knows-how-long. I hope I can get out of your Authors-To-Kill List. PS Nice weird crazy imagination. That cracked me up XD**

**daughterofposeidon99: HAHAHAHAHA DYLAN BETTER GET THE HADES OUT OF HERE! Okay, you've officially made me laugh evilly. I'm cracking up. I'm about to fall out of my chair. And I'm pretty sure my face's red. Oh, and one thing: remember Dylan from TLH? Well, DYLAN has gone to Tartarus ;)**

**AileenLeague: hahaha Peeta and Katniss. They're cute. But I'm gonna fix on Jasper/Jeyna. Sorry :( PS Go to YouTube and search "How the Hunger Games Should Have Ended". HILARIOUS!**

**i like to read these: AGREED! (Is it your first review? Here's a cookie (: :) (And if it isn't—Oh well :P))**

**alejandrita0202: FIRST REVIEW, FIRST COOKIE (: :). And I'm glad you like it, and liked The Demigod Trap as well! (I saw the favourite thing ;) )**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: It's Back<span>

Piper shook her head again, and Annabeth tossed the color palette aside frustratingly. The Daughter of Athena grabbed her hair and pulled, releasing her blond hair from its ponytail. The Daughter of Aphrodite just covered her face with her hands, obviously just as tired as the older demigod.

Annabeth sighed. Blond hair framed her face; the curly strands made her look like a goddess. Her gray eyes sparkled with little interest at the task at hand. "Let's just take a break first. We could go back to decorating a little later."

Piper nodded wearily, a breath of relief escaping her lips. They were finally going to take break. While the boys were busy adjusting some things and rebuilding the fountain and pillars according to Annabeth's will, both of the girls had begun planning the colors of the party, the events, the scenery. Will there be fireworks? A midnight dance? Should it be garden-themed or a romantic evening? Or perhaps even Ancient Greece brought back to life?

The questions were still stuck in her mind as she made her way down from the hill she and Annabeth had been on for the past two hours. Her bare feet pressed against the cold stone path of the area. In the distance, she could hear the fountain spluttering water. Percy had managed to bring it back to life.

She quickly glanced at the boys. Leo was busy explaining to Percy how to fill in the cracks in the pillars. Jason was banging on a nail with a three-pound hammer, sweat glistening on his forehead. She caught his eye and smiled. He smiled back.

Piper quickly left the site, making her way towards Camp Half-Blood. They've got less than a day left, barely twenty hours. Everyone was working like crazy, piling up his or her schedule. There was hardly any time for her to squeeze anything in.

The familiar landscape of hills and cabins brought a smile to her face, as she exhaustedly made her way back to her cabin. Piper hesitated, pausing before the door. Her siblings were really mad with her yesterday. She didn't want to face their faces full of horror and disgust.

She bit her lip, hard enough to taste her own blood. She sighed, pushing the door open and stepping inside the plush cabin. The lacy curtains were dancing in the wind, the room filled with nothing but eerie silence.

She frowned. That was odd. Her siblings never left the cabin, unless it had something to do with gossip, or secret meetings with their supposedly secret boyfriends/girlfriends.

She took a deep breath. There was nothing funny going on around here. They were probably off doing some camp activity while she was busy. After all, Chiron _did_ give her the day off. Mitchell probably took them to archery.

But that was _impossible_. Archery ended over an hour ago, and she knew her girls wouldn't go anywhere near the canoe lake. Apparently, water mess up their hair.

Piper quickly slipped out her phone. While she got the silence, she might as well call her dad, explain everything and tell him that it was just some random prank a kid at her . . . _boarding school_ did.

She took a deep breath, and quickly dialed the number. It rang once, twice, before the person on the other side picked it up.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said, breezy and sweet.

Piper smiled. "Hey Mel. It's Piper. Is my dad there?"

"Piper!" Mel's voice was excited, full of energy. The Daughter of Aphrodite's smile only got wider as she heard her voice. "I'm glad you called, but your dad isn't here at the moment. He's busy fixing a . . . situation. Do you want me to take a message?"

Piper sighed. Of _course_ he was busy. He was always busy. She thought he'd be free at this time, but apparently, he wasn't. She took a deep breath. "No, that's okay. I'll tell him another time. Can you . . . can you at least tell him I called?"

"No problem, honey! I hope you're having a great time at camp—I mean boarding school!" There was a click, and the line was dead.

Piper slipped the phone into her pocket, her face full of frustration. "Yeah. It's the best."

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Ryan questioned his siblings with his eyes, begging for an approval.<p>

Mitchell tapped his chin. "I don't know, Ry. I mean, we've practically ended the show, and if we start it up again, people are going to expecting a Season Two."

"That's exactly what we're aiming for!" Ryan exclaimed, glad Mitchell brought that idea up. He actually hadn't thought of that. "The show will get popular again, and we can finally get enough money to expand the studio!"

"Ryan, I know you really love the show. We all do. But I don't think Hephaestus would agree we would need another season," Marina argued. She tossed her blonde hair behind her back.

Ryan sighed. This was harder than he thought. "I'm pretty sure Hephaestus would want our show back. A lot of people watched it last time, and it received tons of good ratings." He smiled at them. "If we get enough money—_When_ we get enough money, I promise you we'll spend it on Gucci, Chanel, Prada, LV, Tod's, Dolce&Gabbana. Hades, we'll even spend it on _Alexander McQueen_, or—"

Kylie squealed. "Deal!"

Mitchell stared at Kylie in disbelief. "Kyles, we don't even know—"

His siblings drowned his voice. Soon, Ryan was hearing "When do we start?" "Who's our first guest?" "I can't wait!" and "Did he say _Alexander McQueen_?" He smiled, knowing he had won. Mitchell sighed, a smile on his lips.

"Alright genius. When do we start?"

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Piper had finished the blueprints hours ago. Jason had finished hammering thirty minutes ago. He, the awesome Leo Valdez, the <em>superior<em> Creator of All (except everything his dad created), had finished building sculptures and stuff twenty minutes ago, and poor little Percy had just finished filling the cracks.

Leo smirked, spinning his hammer in his hand. "Finally, we're done with this stupid dance display thing, and we finally have free time on our hands. Right? Right?"

"Yes, finally!" Piper's voice was full of relief. She leaned into Jason's arms while Leo pretended to gag. That earned him a missed hit on the head. He, of course, being the superior Leo Valdez, Creator of All (except everything his dad created), smirked at her. Which earned him a slap on the arm.

Annabeth smiled, her gray eyes shining. "Alright crew. Let's call it a day. I'm beat, and I'm sure Percy is too."

"What makes you so—" Percy yawned, interrupting himself.

His girlfriend rolled her eyes. "One, because you just yawned; two, you're always asleep."

"Not right now. I'm awake."

"You get what I mean."

"How can I when you don't tell me its meaning?"

"Percy, please just shut up."

Percy smiled, chuckling. "Sure thing, Wise Girl." He smiled at the others, grabbing Annabeth's hand and guiding her towards the camp.

The trio watch them walk away. "They're so cute," Piper commented.

Leo raised an eyebrow at her. "Anyway, I heard something that might interest the both of you."

"Oh really?" Jason asked, taking Piper's hand and began guiding her down the hill. Leo skipped after them, bouncing up and down with ADHD.

"Yep," Leo replied, popping the 'P'. He grabbed some chewing gum out of his tool belt, and began chewing on that while playing with a three-pound hammer. "The Talk of Today is back. With its second season."

Piper stopped. "Really?"

He smirked. "You mean you didn't know? Wow. You're a really bad counselor," he teased. She really wasn't though. In fact, she was better than him. But of course, he's superior and she's not.

"Ha-ha. When did they decide this?"

When had they? "Um . . . today."

"So, when's the first episode?" Jason asked, his voice monotone. His blue eyes were fixed straight on the street ahead, staring straight at the view of Camp Half-Blood.

"Today."

Piper frowned, obviously not sure how her siblings could get things done in one day. Of course, the guest agreed almost immediately. She wouldn't miss a chance at destroying Piper's life. But of course, his friends hadn't figured that out yet.

"So," she began slowly, as they neared Cabin One. "Who's the guest?"

Leo smirked. Oh does he love knowing something his friends don't. "Easy question. Your favorite person: Reyna, the praetor herself."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh.<strong>

**OOH! Guess what I just noticed. The review button! It's now really blue! WHOOPEE! (LOL. Random moment.)**

**Anyway, what's going to happen next? I'm sorry about the cliffies. I promise to reduce them. But this was necessary, I promise. If I went on, it's going to go on and on. Without a stop. It's good for you guys, but I want to make the next chapter more than 2,000 words, so I'm going to need the next bit in the next chapter. So look forward to a happy long chapter! I'll update by Saturday night (for all you Americans), Sunday midnight (for all you Europeans), or Sunday morning (for all you Asians)! Hopefully. Hahaha just kidding. I PROMISE TO. There. I said it. Not enough?**

**I, SARAH EVANS (to all people: IT IS A PEN NAME), PROMISE TO UPDATE BY SATURDAY NIGHT/SUNDAY MIDNIGHT/MORNING.**

***thunder***

**It's sealed.**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>

**PS Don't forget those ideas!**


	11. Chapter 9: Caught on Camera

**Hey! I'm back, just as I promised. Told ya I'd keep my promises :) I actually wrote the chapter the morning/night before, but I decided to post it according to my promise. So, here it is, Chapter 9 with 2,800 something words!**

**Reply to Reviews:  
><strong>

**CimFan: Oh, Reyna isn't planning anything. But she knows how to bend a situation to her will. And no problem! Read whenever you can ;) And you too!**

**redlox2: Once again, you are right, right, right! You'll find out what happens in this chapter ;)**

**Silvershine Moonlight: No problem :) And thanks for the compliment! I know some authors don't even mention some people, but I always make sure to mention everybody. And guess what? YOU ROCK TOO!**

**Aeron Thana: Then you better get on with the story! :D**

**TheGirlWhoWantedToCry: I'm sorry! Nice, crazy and weird are a good things in my world. It's a longer definition of _unique_. So what I meant was, you are unique! And your rice krispies reference makes me want some too :P And thanks! PS Can I join you guys on your quest to 'murder' Rick?**

**SilverNight92: Hahaha I don't know about humiliation, but there's _definitely_ drama in this one! I say it's a little too TV-series-like, but oh well. Hope you like it! :D**

**Heart-Of-Caramel: Aw, thanks! You're amazing as well ;) And I'm sorry about the cliffhangers. I absolutely _love_ them. But I suppose I should lay off them for a while... LOL :P**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Caught on Camera<span>

"Alright, we're on in three, two . . ." Ryan trailed off, and started counting down with his fingers. As soon as he reached one, the picture on the TV in front of him blared to life. Marina and Kylie appeared on screen, their faces looking pretty as usual.

He crossed his fingers. He hoped Piper was watching this from the cabin.

* * *

><p>Piper turned the TV on, sitting down on her own bed. Leo and Jason had both jumped onto one of her siblings' bunk, with Leo on the top and Jason on the bottom. The boys were currently eating some popcorn they got out of nowhere, drinking coke from most probably the camp's star pranksters, Travis and Connor Stoll.<p>

The screen flickered to life, showing the image of the show's logo and playing the theme song. Finally, the camera focuses on Kylie and Marina, their smiles shining.

"Go-o-o-o-od afternoon America and Olympus! I'm your host, Kylie Gray, with my best-friend-slash-sister, Marina White!" Kylie turned her head towards Marina, who winked at the audience.

The trio watched as Marina tossed her blond hair behind her back. "And welcome to _The Talk of Today_!" Her voice was bubbling with excitement. "We've come back with a second season, and this time, we've made sure we filled it with suspense secrets, live drama, and a whole lot of gossip!"

"So what better way to start a season than to feature the best girl we've got out there?" Kylie asked the audience. "So today, we're introducing you the one and only Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Reyna!"

The camera switched to Reyna, her dark hair cascading down her back. She gave the camera a shy smile. Anger boiled in Piper's blood. She didn't deserve to be on their show. Not after what she had done to her.

The picture zoomed out, revealing the audience a perfect view of the girls. "So," Kylie began, "what do you think of the two camps' unification?"

"Oh it's great," Reyna explained, a dazzling smile on her face. Piper snorted. _So fake_. "I think it was a great idea, combining the two camps. When we look at it in strategically, the power of the camps would beat any army out there ready to challenge us. The downside is, it would perhaps be a little too easy to attack us, seeing how our bases are joint now, instead of separated like the old days."

"And you think this is . . . bad?" Marina asked, puzzled. Piper smiled. Marina was intelligent, really, but sometimes it takes time for her to process the information.

Reyna nodded, though her face clearly showed she was impatient. "Yes. They could destroy the camps in one attack, and we won't have a camp to come back to. If we had separated them, the opposing army would've had to split, and therefore, the strength of the armies would be weaker. At the end of the battle, we could always go back to the camp that was least destroyed."

Marina nodded understandingly, but obviously didn't care about the strategy. Kylie was picking on her nails, which made Reyna's expression shift a little.

"That makes sense, I guess," Kylie commented, putting down her hand. "Now enough with the boring stuff. What _we_ want to know is what you think of the people. You are, after all, a leader, and a leader must have a . . . perception of her people."

Reyna nodded. "The Romans are great and powerful soldiers. In fact—"

"It's always the _Romans_," Marina wailed. Jason frowned on the bunk, and Piper raised an eyebrow at the screen. What did her sister mean by this? "They are great people, of course, but you yourself is Roman. Of course you would think great things of them." Piper nodded, while Jason's face relaxed. It made sense.

"What my sister is trying to say, we want to know what you think of us. What you think of us _Greeks_," Kylie explained, emphasizing the word 'Greeks'.

Piper could see Reyna fought the urge to frown. "The Greeks," she began, "is an interesting group of people. You are much more relaxed than us Romans, which I suppose is good is some points."

"HADES, YEAH!" Leo screamed from the top bunk, accidentally rolling a bit too far and ended up on the floor below. He groaned in pain. Piper sighed as she got off her bunk and helped him up.

"But in some points, it is a weakness."

"WHAT?" Leo jumped up, his aching leg obviously forgotten. He stared at the screen in anger, narrowing his eyes on the Romans.

Jason also stared at it, his expression looking curious. Piper forced herself to focus on the screen instead of her boyfriend. She bit her lip, hoping Kylie wouldn't burst in anger.

On screen, Marina raised an eyebrow, while Kylie was narrowing her eyes. Reyna noticed this. "Oh no, I didn't mean that as an insult."

"I'm pretty sure you did," Leo huffed, plopping down on the bunk next to Jason.

"I meant it as a . . . constructive criticism. It's good to relax once in a while—sometimes us Romans forget to do just that. But _too_ much relaxation can get you off focus, and you might eventually forget your training. You become unaware of any upcoming attacks."

"Are you saying we are _weak_?" Kylie spat, her eyes holding a fiery gaze. She was ready to attack, to rip the throat of the young praetor off.

Reyna shook her head. "Oh no. I meant you might be . . . unprepared."

"She hesitated!" Kylie accused, leaping up to her feet and pointing at Reyna. She turned to her sister. "She actually said we are weak!"

Marina grabbed Kylie and forced her to sit back down. _Thank gods_, Piper thought. She'd have to talk to Kylie later. "Kyles, I'm sure she meant what she said. If you think we're unprepared, show us at least one person who is unprepared."

"Easy. Leo Valdez."

"ME?" Leo leaped up again. "How dare she defy the Amazing Superior—" Piper clammed his mouth with her hand, forcing his words down his throat. She glared at him, mad that he just drowned some of the words.

"—too ADHD. ADHD isn't bad—It sharpens our battle reflexes. But _Leo Valdez_ has some difficulties containing _just that_." Reyna shook her head. Kylie was glaring at her, her face vicious. "The Hermes kids are worse than him."

Piper swallowed. They aren't going to like that.

"They pull pranks on other people when they could be _training_. They joke around twenty-four seven, ignoring their daily tasks and getting into mischief. I'm not surprise Chiron often give them punishments. In my opinion, they need to be harsher."

"Why you little—" Kylie was getting ready to leap, but Marina pulled her down again.

"Alright, if you think us Greeks aren't that great, than give us _one_ good Greek out there." Marina was containing her fury, that much Piper could tell.

Reyna tapped her chin. "I could name two. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Those two knows how to run a camp. But again, they aren't at all that strict."

Kylie's glare sent shivers down Piper's spine. "Percy and Annabeth were one of the Seven of the Prophecy. What did you think of the other Greeks?"

"I've already told you about Leo."

"What about _Piper_?" Kylie's voice was challenging. Piper knew what was going to happen. If Reyna threw a single insult at her, her sister will kill the girl for her. She could want that to happen, but she didn't want to put her mother to shame. This was not what the Aphrodite kids were about.

"Piper McLean?" Reyna's voice was half-venomous. "She's . . . interesting. She has a lot going on with her reputation."

Marina snapped her attention towards Reyna. Her anger was now on the surface. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Reyna ran a hand through her hair. "You _did_ read the article in the Us Weekly, right? When I read that, I wasn't at all surprised. Piper seems exactly like the kind of girl who would betray the person who loves her most, just so she could run away with the person _she_ loves."

Piper glared at the screen. That was _not_ who she was. Who did this girl think she was, going around thinking she knew better? She could feel her best friends' glare on the screen as well, her boyfriend's even more frightening that the Superior Valdez's.

"Piper is _nothing_ like that. We know her, and you don't," Marina said coolly, but her voice was sharp as knives. "I suggest you stop judging people. Though if _I_ had to judge Piper, I would never expect her to do something like that."

"Oh yeah?" Reyna raised an eyebrow, a cold smile playing on her lips. "So why were ignoring her lately?"

Marina looked as though she had been hit. Her mouth was dropped open, unable to formulate words. It was Kylie who came through for her.

"Because we were trying to figure out _who would do such a thing_!" Kylie was now standing. Marina didn't stop her this time. "We've been questioning each other for weeks, pointing the finger at each other. But now it's obvious who would do something like that."

Marina's face turned cold as ice. She immediately glared at the praetor. "It was you."

The three words were enough for Piper. It was enough evidence. Everything made perfect sense. Reyna, who had hated her all this time, was the only person in the whole camp who would dare to do something that cruel, just to get revenge. She was the only girl who hated Piper more than anything in the world.

But where did she get the idea?

"How do you know it was me?" Reyna asked coolly. Her face was calm and collected, no obvious sign of shock.

Kylie glared. "You obviously hate Piper for 'stealing' Jason away from you."

Jason sighed in the background, but Piper ignored it. She needed to know _how_ Reyna got such an idea. Her mind remembered the phone call she had with Mel, about how her dad was handling a situation.

_Of course_. Her dad had to explain to the press the story wasn't true, but he didn't have any proof. She didn't steal a BMW to run away with some fake boyfriend named Dylan. She stole it because—

Suddenly her mind clicked. She had stolen a BMW. But that news didn't get to the press. Her dad knew she had stolen the car, but obviously had not known for what reason. He would never tell anyone her crime. So how did Reyna find out?

"I don't exactly hate her," the praetor protested. "I'm just not very fond of her. But that's the point here. I know I'm a great leader, and that I have some great qualities, but I would never get the idea of writing a fake article about Piper stealing a BMW and sending it to the magazine."

"Not unless you found out a dark secret of hers, and twisted the story," Marina realized. "Somehow, you found out she stole a BMW—which I believe she had a _very_ good reason to—and told the press she planned to run away with a boyfriend she never had. You made the _whole_ camp and the _whole_ world believe that stupid story." Marina stared at Reyna in disgust. "Even worse, I believe her dad's stuck in a situation right now."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "And where would I get that information?"

"Someone from the inside," Marina guessed. She turned to her sister. "One of us has betrayed the cabin."

"Who did you threaten?" Kylie asked, advancing on the praetor. She managed to snatch Reyna's dagger out of her belt, and was now pointing it at her throat. "_Who did you threaten_?"

Reyna smiled, a cold and evil one. "Why don't you ask your brother Ryan?" She got up, leaving the studio, and out of the screen.

Piper switched the TV off, not caring about the way her siblings were going to end the show. She kept staring at the wall in disbelief, wondering how _Ryan_ could've helped Reyna.

"Piper? You okay?" Jason's voice seemed distant, too far for her to grasp on to. She kept staring at the blank screen, not turning to her friends.

Shaking her head, she came back to reality. "I need to check on my cabin," she announced, and ran out, leaving the two boys staring at her as she ran.

* * *

><p>"<em>You traitor<em>!" Mitchell grabbed onto Ryan's shirt, lifting him off the ground. "I thought you were better than this, man? Why'd you invite Reyna onto this show anyway? So that she could somehow ruin it? Guess what? She did! And guess who's going to be blamed? Piper, again!"

They had ended the show by simply apologizing to the audience, wishing that that were enough drama for them. With a simple goodbye, they turned on the closing credits, and ended the show. The ratings were about to arrive in a minute, but they didn't care about that now.

Their attentions were focused on Ryan.

"I didn't want to ruin the show, guys! I thought it was going to turn out good! I had no intention to give Piper more weight!"

"And why should we believe you?" his sister Stephanie asked.

"You've already told enough lies!" one of his brothers screamed, and a chorus of 'Yes' rang through the room.

"I say we hand him over to Cabin Five. Let the Ares kids teach him a lesson!"

"No, let's teach him ourselves!"

"Yeah!"

"Enough!" Everyone turned towards the voice. Piper was standing in the doorway, her face mad. "Mitchell, put him down _this instant_."

Mitchell hesitantly put the boy down. Ryan watched as his sister walked up to him, her face mixed with different emotions. He braced himself for a fit of accusations, but Piper said was one word, "Why?"

Ryan bit his lip, gazing at the floor. "She threatened in Tess's name. She was going to tell her her own parents threw her out, left their baby in that alley and that she spent most of her childhood looking for food because of them." He paused. "I didn't want to tell her her first crush was the once who gave her that scar on her left shoulder, because she loved him. I couldn't let her know any of that. It'll break her heart. I didn't want Reyna to hurt our youngest sister. I'm sorry." He looked up. "It was either you or Tess. I had to protect our youngest."

There was silence in the air, thick and quiet. "I forgive you," Piper said, breaking the silence. "You did the right thing. Even though it _did_ get us into a bit of a situation. Not to mention my dad."

Ryan stared at Piper, full of shock. "But I thought—"

"You thought wrong," his sister interrupted him. "You got the message I was trying to teach you guys. We aren't supposed about love or beauty. It's about the _things_ we do for love, and the beauty that comes out of it. That's what Aphrodite is about, and not just who loves whom and how pretty one can be. You understood that, and you protected our sister through love." She smiled at him. "You're a true son of Aphrodite. Mom would be proud."

Ryan smiled back. His sister was good at encouraging people, which was true. She had a way with words. He hope she didn't charmspeak him into believing any of it was true, but something told him those words came from the heart.

Slowly, his siblings started to apologize, taking their words back. With each word, Ryan's smile grew and grew, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Piper's grew too.

The door burst open, and the youngest daughter skipped into the room, a paper in hand. "Ryan! Ryan!" She stopped short, when she saw Piper. "Oh, and Piper too." She giggled, causing everyone to smile. "And of course, everyone else." She raised the paper in her hand, pushing it into Ryan's. "Hephaestus just gave me the ratings! I don't know what those are, but it sounds funny!" She stared to laugh, while skipping around the room.

The older kids dreaded for what stood on the paper. Ryan read the numbers. Immediately, his face turned into shock. "It's an eight point five out of ten. An eight and a half!"

Everyone cheered, dancing and jumping in joy. Marina and Kylie gave each other thumbs up, while Piper beamed at her siblings.

"But—but how?" Mitchell asked, grabbing the paper to see for himself.

Ryan grabbed Tess from the floor, lifting her up onto his shoulders. "The gods liked that little drama, even though Hephaestus himself got a little mad. And Hermes as well. Oh, and not to mention Mom. But they loved it despite the flaws!"

Mitchell laughed, his laughter full of relief. Lacy got up on a chair. "Three cheers for Ryan!"

Piper smiled as her siblings cheered. She was glad to have them on her team. She didn't know what she would do without them.

She smirked. Three for Reyna, three for Cabin Ten.

Watch out, girly. You're going to be hit. _Hard._

* * *

><p><strong>It's a tie! Piper better get Reyna back soon. How would <em>you<em> like Piper to get her revenge? Send in your ideas through your reviews! I really need them :P Though I think I have an idea...**

**Anyway, I see the number of reviews are decreasing. :( I'm guessing it's because of my lack of absence. I'm still terribly sorry about this. But please, please, _please_ review! It boosts my confidence, and when my confidence is boosted, so is my excitement, and then I will _immediately_ dash up to the computer and start writing. So, REVIEW! Please :)**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>

**PS Don't forget those ideas! (You may include other campers in your revenge ;) )**


	12. Chapter 10: The Raid

**Okay, quick news:**

**_THE MARK OF ATHENA_ CHAPTER ONE REVEALED!  
>The first chapter of <em>The Mark of Athena<em> has been revealed! Go t . . c o m to check it out. (Don't forget to erase the spaces!)  
><strong>

**_THE MARK OF ATHENA_ RELEASE DATE CONFIRMED  
>Finally! After waiting for so long, our good friend Rick has announced the release date for <em>The Mark of Athena. <em>It is said to be released by OCTOBER 2, 2012, and the characters would soon be revealed starting June/July. So be on a lookout!**

**_THE DEMIGOD TRAP_ SERIES HAVE A COVERS  
>Fanfiction has been so kind to allow us authors to post covers on this site, and I just recently made one for <em>The Demigod Trap<em> and _Reyna's Revenge_, both made by Yours Truly. _The Demigod Trap_'s cover is made by Photoshop and only Photoshop, though Reyna's Revenge was hand drawn and later put together using Photoshop. If you'd like to see them in a larger picture, tell me so I'd find a way to show you :)  
><strong>

**LAST NEWS SEE BELOW. DO NOT SKIP.  
><strong>

**Reply to Reviews:  
><strong>

**TheGirlWhoWantedToCry: Yeah, I guess it was. Sorry I updated on a school night—I want to update on Sunday, but I have three tests next week and got to study for them. Today's my only chance. And sorry about Reyna! She's going to respect them a little more, I promise. I can't give you any spoilers, though. And hope this chapter was good! :D**

**Cool-Bean82: Hey! Long time no talk :) And it's fine, I guess I understand. I'm not sure how many more chapters will appear, but I do remember wanting to end it a couple chapters back. But then BOOM! I was inspired and decided to continue. My sister says hi!**

**RomanceOnTheBrain: LOL Your plan sounds great (as well as amusing. If that happens, I wanna see it live!), but I don't think Piper's going to go all wild on the revenges. Maybe I will consider it. But until then, enjoy the story! :D Oh, VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :)**

**redlox2: I KNOW! Omg, I was hyperventilating. Seriously. I just stopped reading and practically _squealed_. My parents were looking at me weirdly, LOL. But it was sooooo worth it. :P**

**Silvershine Moonlight: Your reviews make me smile really, really wide. And when I smile really, really wide, I get a little teary. All reviews make me smile, but yours are one of the those that make me TEARY. In a good way. I can actually feel your excitement radiating off your words... IT'S CONTAGIOUS! This wasn't the exact plan, but it works either way. Happy reading! :)**

**demigodmegan: One, that sounds really good. Though Jason might not enjoy that plan. Nope, nope, nope. :P But I'll think about it. Maybe it _could_ come up somewhere in my revenge list (I haven't made one yet though, LOL). Two, I haven't watched it yet. Though it does sound like an interesting movie!**

**squirelLOVA: That's alright :) I would've felt the same. And you dislike Reyna? Wow. I hope I didn't do that to you. Reyna's actually a great character, and I respect her as well. I don't dislike her, but I'm not sure if I like her as well. The only PJO characters I hate are Octavian and Drew (sorta). Anyway, about your revenge idea... it's great! Though I'm still considering Annabeth. Hehe, I just realised... while I was writing this chapter, I was thinking of putting Leo, Jas and Annabeth in it, before I reread your review. GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE! ;)**

**Agana of the night: Thanks! :D**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: YES! Thank you for reminding me of Capture the Flag. You gave me an idea... Reyna would totally be embarrassed there. PROMISE!**

**CimFan: Eh, this wasn't the best. I was on soldier mode. LOL. Blame the movie—it's all explained down below (no, not in Australia. Wait, that's down under. NEVERMIND). And I'm glad Leo makes you laugh... he's one of my favourite characters :D**

**DesinyHeart13: Hahahaha nice to know! But I have to admit, this isn't the best revenge I've done... Probably one of the worse. I honestly think it's horrible. But hope you like it anyway! :)**

**daughterofposeidon99: I KNOW! DYLAN IN TARTARUS = WORLD PEACE. XD Oh, check ou . . c o m and search "The Mark of Athena" and read the plot. I WAS SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF! AGHHHH WHAT THE HADES IS THE MARK OF ATHENA? And yes, Leo was awesome :)**

**SilverNight92: Who doesn't love drama? Well, as long as it doesn't include them :P Hope you like this chapter. Though it's kinda suckish, now that I reread it again...**

**sole-13: HERE'S THE UPDATE! (PS Is this your first review? VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :) Just in case :P)**

**This story is awesome: First of all, VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :) Second, thanks! (For your anonymous name. Out of the thousands of possibilities, you chose that. It's nice to know. :) ) And third, great plan. I'm thinking about doing something like that, but with their kids instead. Oh, and it's Hephaestus. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: The Raid<span>

"Now lunge!" _Whap!_ "Sidestep!" _Whap!_ "I said thrust, Valdez. Now _thrust_!" _Whap!_

The training has been going on for hours now. Leo wiped the sweat off his forehead, the sword heavy in his hands. The Son of Jupiter who was currently training Leo kept pushing him, pounding him time after time, slashing at him like there was no tomorrow. He seemed confident, however, as though his best bud wouldn't stand a chance at beating him.

No way was Captain Valdez going to face public humiliation. Even though there was no one around. (_Can you actually suffer public humiliation _without_ a crowd? Wait, what am I thinking? Focus, Valdez. Focus._)

Jason lunged, his blade in action. Leo saw it; the smooth swift arch of the _gladius_ coming at him with amazing speed, which left just enough space for him to turn things around.

Leo sidestepped, quickly balancing his sword and gaining on Jason. He came closer, centimeter-by-centimeter, before Jason saw his attack and pushed him back with the hilt of his sword. Leo fell flat on his butt. A golden gleam caught the corner of his eye, and his reflexes threw his sword up in the air, blocking the attack. He pushed the _gladius _back, pushing Jason along with it.

The Son of Jupiter staggered backwards, but kept his stance. Leo noticed his friend's sword was shinier than his. _I'm going to have to fix that_, he decided, and lunged at the praetor. He surged forward, their blades colliding as he did so.

He lost focus. Without realizing it, Jason had thrown his sword aside, and now had his shiny Imperial gold weapon at his throat. He had a smirk on his face, a clear sign of pure pride and slight arrogance. Leo rolled his eyes. _Romans_.

"Your reflexes are getting better," Jason commented, walking over to pick Leo's sword up before tossing it over to him. "You should keep that up."

Leo just grumbled under his breath. "Yeah. I guess I should." He looked up, immediately perking up. "Say, have you seen Beauty Queen anywhere?"

Jason shook his head. "Haven't seen her since yesterday. She wasn't affected by Reyna's outburst, though. In fact, she seemed glad."

"Sometimes I wonder about that girl," Leo mindlessly said. "She's weirder than the two of us combined."

"Nah, she's only weird to you. But you're already weird, so no one's complaining." Jason grinned at him.

Leo grinned back. "Sparky, Sparky, Sparky. I prefer the term _annoying_. Though if you'd like to use the words awesome, superior, amazing, hot, strong, courageous, irresistible, or anything along those lines, you'd be more than welcome to."

"If you're so irresistible, then why are half the girls resisting you?"

The Son of Hephaestus pouted, placing a hand above his heart. "Wow, Grace. I'm hurt. Though if you're talking about your sister, she's in denial."

Jason scowled at this. "She's a Hunter, Leo."

"Excuses, excuses." Leo grinned again, pulling out some metal and rubber bands to play with. Jason had loosened up quite a lot, and it was great to have a not-so-serious Roman as a friend, but still; Once a Roman, always a Roman.

Suddenly, Piper walked in, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Jason leaned over to him. "Why do I not like this?"

"I don't know, Sparky, but I'm on your side on this one," Leo whispered back, watching as the last member of their trio walked over to them. He quickly slipped the metal and rubber bands back into his tool belt, when Piper stopped in front of them.

"What's up?" she plainly asked, a smirk tugging on her lips. Leo waited for the second part of her sentence, or until she would start scolding him.

Jason eyed her warily. "Should I be afraid?"

Piper snorted. "I thought Romans were supposed to be fearless. But no, you've got nothing to be afraid of." The next part was barely audible, but Leo caught the words anyway. "But Reyna should."

"Wait, pause. Rewind. Play," Leo said, pretending to click some buttons on a remote. He noticed Piper's slight annoyance, which cause a small smirk to appear on his lips. "Why should Reyna be afraid?"

Jason's head snapped up. "_Reyna_? Piper, what did you do?"

"Getting even," Piper replied monotonously. "It's nothing too big, Jas. I promise, it won't harm her. Much."

Jason sighed. "Fine," he said, but a smile was on his lips. "I don't hate Reyna, but I'd like to see what you have in mind. Mind if I get front row seats?"

"How many would you like?" Piper asked, playing along.

Jason tapped his chin. "I was thinking two." He laced his hand in hers. Piper smiled. Jason smiled at her. Leo felt like he wanted to vomit. So he did the natural thing: wedged himself between them.

"So," he began, noticing the couple's irritated look. "Where do I come in?" Piper raised an eyebrow. Leo sighed. "I know this plan of yours—"

"Of Cabin Ten's," she corrected.

Leo was surprised. Aphrodite was joining the game? This is going to be wild. Not to mention interesting. "Right. So there's got to be a prank somewhere, right?"

Piper just smiled at him, using her fingers to 'zip' her lips. "My lips are sealed. Just be around the Senate House by noon," she told them, winking. She began walking towards the entrance, backwards. "Just be there during the meeting!"

* * *

><p>Reyna walked towards the city, quickly giving her weapon to Terminus, who was grumpier than usual, and quickened her pace. She pushed open the doors to the Senate House, walking past the ready audience and getting onto the podium. Jason walked in seconds later, quickly taking his seat on the dais.<p>

The female praetor raised her hand, and the entire council shot up to their feet. Reyna nodded at them, and they sat back down, all except the Son of Jupiter. Reyna turned her head to face him, and nodded, before he resumed sitting.

"Right," she announced. "Today's meeting is concerning the topic at hand; Darren O'Neil has been found stealing the armory's weapon stash for a whole three months." She stared at the boy in the corner of the room, standing by the side with Octavian. She frowned at him, before returning her gaze to the audience. "Punishment has been ensued. Suggestions?"

Immediately, Octavian stepped forward. "It would be most likely, Reyna, if we throw him into the Tiber and have him be gone with it. His crime is perfectly unacceptable in this camp."

Murmurs of agreement were heard among the Lares. One stood up. Reyna acknowledge him. "It would seem, Praetor, that if we _did_ throw him into the Tiber, it would mean losing a soldier, and we must keep our military up, no matter what the consequences."

"So you are saying you disagree with Octavian's suggestion?" Reyna asked, her eyebrow arched.

Frank stood. "I second that emotion, Reyna. The boy must have some reason to do the crime."

"Really, and what might that be Centurion _Zhang_?" Octavian smiled at the centurion, his gaze cold. "Perhaps he's a little soft. Stealing is against what us Romans are about. A harsh punishment is to be suited for the young man. We are already a strong group of people, and when this young legacy cannot handle the consequence, he should've thought twice of his actions! He is weak, and so he must be gone."

The crowd started shouting in agreement, throwing in harsh suggestions. Darren trembled in the corner. Finally, Reyna raised her hand. She turned around, to face her rival's boyfriend. "Your suggestion, Jason?"

"It should teach him a lesson, but it may not, however, harm him in any way," Jason warned, his tone menacing.

Reyna nodded, opening her mouth to speak, but Octavian interrupted her. "This is outrageous!" he yelled. He pointed at Jason, staring at the audience. "The praetor has gone nuts. The Greeks have filled his mind with un-Roman thoughts. He is lost!"

Sabrina Harfang of the Second Cohort stood up. "Octavian, Jason is perfectly well. If he were ill minded Centurion Zhang would've shot him to the infirmary or something. You're the one with the diluted mind."

A couple snickers appeared from the crowd. Octavian was steaming. "The Fifth Cohort cannot be trusted as well. Look how much time they spent with the Greeks! Their minds have been poisoned!"

"Now hold on a minute!" Dakota shot to his feet, a bottle of Kool-Aid in his hand. "Are you saying we're the crazy-minded, power-thirsty people now? Have you _looked_ in the mirror? I agree with Sabrina, you're a lunatic."

Octavian remained calm. "Why don't you take a look at yourself, Dakota? Tell me what you see? A drunken demigod, leading a cohort full of fine soldiers. How safe is that? Would you care to tell me?"

Hazel shot to her feet. "There's nothing wrong with Dakota. Sure, he's . . . tipsy from time to time, but he's a great leader, and so far, neither him or Frank has led the downfall to our cohort."

Octavian turned to the Daughter of Pluto. Reyna could feel Jason send him a threatening look. "Octavian," he warned, but the Legacy of Apollo made no notice of it.

"Aren't you the demigod who led us to war with Gaea? If it weren't for you, we'd all be happy and separated from the menacing Greeks, won't we?"

Hazel clenched her fists. "Watch your mouth, Octavian. My brother's Greek."

"Oh, that's right," Octavian mused. "The great Ambassador of Pluto. A liar and a fake, he turned out to be. Just like his sister."

Suddenly, Frank shot up his feet. Reyna was prepared to hear the demigod defend his girlfriend, but what she got was nothing close. He had a faraway look in his eye. "FISHBALLS AND JELLY SANDWICH!"

Octavian paused. Finally, he took the advantage of this outburst. "See? This is how lunatic the Fifth Cohort really is! Should we trust Jason to make our decisions? This boy clearly deserve getting thrown into the Tiber. _Who's with me_?"

"I said, FISHBALLS AND JELLY SANDWICH!"

"Quiet, Frank," Reyna snapped, but hadn't gotten far when the doors burst open and groups of Greek demigods marched in, all wearing lopsided grin and mischievous twinkles. In their hands were plain old duct tape, toilet paper, and super glue. Travis Stoll was carrying a pair of scissors.

The older Stoll smirked and stopped in front of Reyna. "Permission to proceed, ma'am!" he mocked-saluted.

"What is the meaning of—" She hadn't gotten far when the Stolls started circling her with duct tape, tying her together. "Stolls!"

The Hermes cabin didn't stop. They covered the whole place with toilet paper, right before her very eyes. Reyna turned to Jason. "Jason, _do something_!" To her annoyance (and shock), the Son of Jupiter just shrugged and watched the commotion in amusement.

A kid stood in front of her. "I'm Reyna, the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion! You shall kneel before me and die in my mighty glory!" She giggled, waving at her. "Smile!" Faster than lightning, the kid took a picture of her, and ran out the door.

Quickly, the cabin exited the Senate House. "Hope you like your new decoration, Reyna! Oh, and _love_ your new design on the praetor house!" Connor Stoll shouted before he exited.

The Romans turned to her, amusement sparkling in their eyes. Reyna gritted her teeth. "Meeting adjourned." She turned to Darren O'Neil. "You shall be punished by cleaning the Senate House and stables for the rest of the year. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Piper and Leo walked side by side, exiting the Pomerian Line. "<em>That<em> was awesome. A raid, seriously? Man, who would've seen _that_ coming?" Leo was completely ecstatic, jumping up in excitement. "You even TP-ed her house! Man, you're definitely rebellious now."

Piper just smiled. "Technically, I won't get into trouble. The Hermes cabin did the whole thing, so they'd never figure it was us. We had to trade valuable slots, though. Chores were traded, and they agreed to get in trouble. I could tell they had fun, though."

Leo grinned. "So, what's next? What's up your sleeve, Beauty Queen?"

"Well," Piper began. "I have no idea. But if you got any ideas, I'd like to hear them. Though don't injure her, though. And don't go too far with public humiliation."

"But you just humiliated her."

"They would keep it a secret, all except Octavian. The Hermes kids spiked Octavian's water, anyway. He'd forget everything that had happened."

"So, what's the next step?"

"We wait," Piper said cheerfully. "I can't _wait_ to see you in that bow tie at the party tonight."

Leo groaned. "Remind me to never make bets with you."

Piper just grinned, and the two walked back towards the city.

One more point for Cabin Ten.

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS: DELETED SCENE<strong>

_Note: This takes place after Piper tells the boys to be there during the meeting at the Senate house._**  
><strong>

Piper had to hand it to her siblings. They did one Hades of a job preparing Plan Gamma. Apparently, they had been saving up different revenge plans for years, keeping secret alliances with different cabins according to each different plan. And all these plans were used for one reason: revenge on love.

Drew had shown her the folders that morning, just after breakfast. She opened up a secret drawer near Silena Beauregard's, the deceased counselor, old bed. Some were old and worn, like Plan Alpha and Delta for example. Newer plans include Plan Omega, Plan Z, Plan _Beauregard_, and even Plan _Tanaka_ (obviously Drew's). The two sisters had sat down together and spent hours choosing the right plan, and they finally decided on Plan Gamma, one of the older additions.

Everything was set. Alliances were already made. Piper gathered the cabin members just before lunch, ready to supply them on the plan. People might think the Aphrodite cabins aren't vicious, but they can be, especially if you mess with _love_.

"Alright," she said in the best strategist voice she could master. She had heard Annabeth talk during Capture the Flag meetings, discussing possible strategies, attacks and defense ranges. "Here's the plan that Drew and I came with. We're using Plan Gamma."

The older campers murmured among themselves, while the newer ones looked confused. Piper gave them a smile. "Don't worry, I'll explain." She pulled the old folder out, taking the papers covered with beautiful cursive handwriting. The ink was half-faded, but was obviously preserved by magic.

She scanned the pages with her fingers. "The alliances has been made: the Hermes cabin, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. Jason Grace and Leo Valdez are always on our side, no matter what."

Kylie raised her hand. Piper rolled her eyes, remembering the classes she had attended at the different boarding schools. She nodded at her sister, giving her an assuring smile. "Is the praetor and flameboy on this as well?"

Piper shook her head. "They'll be watching, but they have no idea what's coming up." She pushed aside the first paper, revealing the second. "This plan has been dated all the way back in 1964, when the two camps were still united. This is the Senate House." She pointed at the building, then pointed at an enlarged map of the inside. "Everything inside the House is exactly the same. This is where the praetors and the centurions gather, including the Lares and some important demigods.

"Hazel and Frank will be there during the meeting. They're our inside guys. Leo and I will be around the perimeter. When Reyna starts the meeting, Hazel will give the signal. The Hermes cabin would be prepared by then. Octavian would begin his speech—"

"An annoying one, by the way," Drew grumbled. "He's hideous."

Piper ignored her. "—and that's when the Hermes cabin get in. The House would be completely surrounded. When they start yelling and arguing, though, Frank would scream the code and Hermes would do his job."

She smirked at them, raising her eyebrow for approval. "So, have we got ourselves a plan?"

The other members of the cabin smirked back. This was going to be one Hades of an afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Before I get to the last news; The reason why I took that out of the final plot was because Piper seemed OOC. (Well, she's sort of OOC in this story anyway.) And I was writing like that because I just watched Valkyrie or Walküre in German (Is that how you spell it? Or is it Wahlküre? With an 'h'? As in 'Wahl' meaning vote (n)? Ah, who cares) during our History period today, and got obsessed with the tone they used when they discussed the plan. I got goosebumps and apparently, that came out of it.<strong>

**ANYWAY, like I said, I have an announcement. There is a contest here on . A _Jasper_ competition. I would like to participate, but I can't nominate myself. Nominations start tomorrow, however, and I absolutely _wish_ I could participate in the contest. So I have a request.**

**Can someone please be ever so kind to nominate this for me?**

**The rules are simple: One, you must be a signed author (meaning you have an account), and two, you must be subscribed to that forum. You can submit the story in as many categories as you like. The categories include: Best Humour, Best Romance Angst, Best Fluff, Best Friendship, Best Leo, Most Original Plot/Structure, Best Reyna, and last but not least, Best Jeyna. You can nominate a story as many times as you want, but the nomination will only be counted as _once_.**

**So, here are the steps:  
>1) Go to: forumPJO_Jasper_Contest/111658/  
>2) Read the Nomination Rules<br>3) Nominate the story (please nominate mine!)  
>4) Subscribe to the forum<strong>

**It doesn't matter whether you nominate _The Demigod Trap_ or _Reyna's Revenge__. _Either one is fine. If you do nominate this story, I would be eternally grateful! COOKIES FOR ALL :D**

**Gotta go! Don't forget to think about nominating!**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>

**PS Check out the cover of _The Demigod Trap_ and _Reyna's Revenge _made by Yours Truly! It's not much, but I like the moon :P**

**PPS For new reviewers: Please say so in your review. I'll give you a VIRTUAL COOKIE :) [And no, I doubt old reviewers can fool me *smug look*]**


	13. Chapter 11: Magic

**Yep, I suck at chapter titles.**

**Good news! Nope, I haven't hit summer yet, but I'm almost there. But I don't have any more school work to attend to, so I'm now totally free, free, free!**

**Okay, I have news to break out to you guys, but I'm gonna announce them at the bottom of the chapter. So go ahead and read the chapter first, and then get to the announcements. Have fun reading!**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**redlox2: Aw, thanks :) It was kind of fun writing that chapter, so I'm glad you liked it. Honestly, I thought it might've sucked. And that's okay. Even if no one nominated me, it would still be fine. But I found out I'm nominated, so hurrah for that! :P**

**CimFan: I'm glad you liked it! Leo's growing on me now. He finally made it to my favourite character list. Of course, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and all those characters from the first series are still on top, but hey, he's close enough ;)**

** : (Your name was blank, so here's your reply.) First of all, VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :) Enjoy it during the chapter. I'm sorry I can't get you more than one... And second, I noticed that too! I was on a road trip at the time, and I was squealing when I read that bit. My parents turned and looked at me weirdly, and my sister cracked up. Oh well. But hey, Jasper is worth the weird looks :)**

**R: I'm no American, so I wasn't sure when the Civil War was. (Plus, I was too lazy to check XD) I'm going to fix that, and say they were united before the 1820s. It would be safer to say they were never united, but for the sake of this story, I'll pretend they were. But thanks for pointing that out. Two VIRTUAL COOKIES for you! (: :) (: :)**

**TheGirlWhoWantedToCry: :) I know this one bit of information won't help you settle your—our—TMoA dilemma, but I'm going to telly you anyway. Yes, Jason and Percy are most likely not going to get along. This information I'm hoping you might not know yet ('cause I want to be the one who reveals it to you ;) ): Both Roman and Greek camps are going to break into battle while the Seven are sailing to Rome. The worse part is? Only Annabeth holds the key to peace, and she's on the ship. There. That's all I know, and all I can tell you. I'll tell you more once I figure stuff out. (Or more like, when my friend figures the plot out XD)**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream: *smiles sheepishly* Sorry about that. Here, take a couple M&Ms as my sorry. (m) (m) (m) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Aeron Thana: Hahaha THANK YOU AGAIN! I saw this story on the poll. I'm going ballistic. AAAAAH! And I hope I do too! LOL, just kidding. But that doesn't sound too bad... ;)**

**Silvershine Moonlight: Thank you! YOU ROCK TOO! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. There isn't much drama, 'cause I'm a bit stuck, but hope it's good enough :)**

**SilverNight92: Aw, thanks :) I absolutely love the Stolls, especially Connor ;) ;) This one doesn't have much revenge or drama in it, but I hope you like it :D**

**squirrelLOVA: Yay! Thanks to your name, I never spell squirrel wrong again :D On to your review. Yeah, I realised that that was what I wanted to add when I read your review, but I decided to just write the next chapter instead. So, hope you like this one!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Magic<span>

Piper watched as her half-sister placed the final stitch on her dress. "There!" McKenna exclaimed brightly, picking it up and holding it up in the air. "What do you think?"

Piper couldn't help but smile. Her sister was so good with design. McKenna's dad, who owned a small diner in Brooklyn, was working hard to get her to design school, and McKenna herself was working hard to prove her dad that he wasn't working hard for nothing.

The counselor smiled, running her hand through the purple fabric. Rhinestones were spread all over the bodice, which was strapless with a lace-up back. The skirt, covered with beautiful lavender chiffon, had an animal print, hinting blue here and there. It was a beautiful design. Then again, McKenna always designed beautiful things.

Lacy jumped from her bunk, hitting the floor on her legs. She stumbled a bit, but ran to feel the chiffon under cheek. "It's so soft," she murmured, closing her eyes as she felt the fabric.

McKenna blushed. "Thanks. The animal print wasn't a cheap fabric, but . . ." She trailed off, and Lacy nodded understandingly. "Can you please wear it tonight, Piper? Maybe when Mom sees it, she might help out somehow . . ." Her voice strained, but Piper nodded. She brightened up, and left to work on Katie's yellow floral dress.

Piper bit her lip. "Maybe I should ask my dad to send her dad some money," she whispered to Lacy. McKenna was such a nice girl, and her sister, nevertheless. She didn't want to see her biggest dreams crushed.

Lacy shook her head. "McKenna doesn't like charities," she whispered back. "Kylie's dad tried to give her some money, but she refused and threw a tiny fit. She doesn't like charities, but she hopes Mom would help her get to fashion school somehow. Since she's, you know, her parent, so it won't be considered charity."

Piper sighed, but nodded understandingly. "I'll wear the dress, then. That's the least I can do, right?"

Lacy nodded. "Ooh! Let Stephanie do your hair! She'll make you shine in that outfit, promise!"

Piper frowned. She didn't like drawing attention to herself. The dress was going to attract enough attention, and a new hairdo would only attract more. She bit her lip, thinking of McKenna. If she could look stupendous for her mom in her sister's dress, then maybe . . .

"Sure," she decided, even though the word tasted bitter in her mouth. Oh, who was she kidding? It tasted like vomit. "When do we get started?

Night dawned fast. Piper sat on her bunk, her hair in a messy bun and a French braid. She begged her sisters not to put on too much makeup, and they settled for some eyeliner and mascara, with a touch of lip-gloss. Nothing more.

The Daughter of Aphrodite sat there, watching as her other sisters got ready for the party. Little Tess slipped on a blue dress, making her eyes pop. McKenna quickly threw on a sequined white dress, the ruffle skirt making soft noises as she struggled to put on her strapped heels standing up.

Even the boys were busy, yelling at each other to hand someone's tie, to give back a shoe, to pass the comb.

There was a knock on the door. Drew stood up, her studded pumps clicking against the wooden floor. A few minutes later, she came back, nodding to Piper. She immediately got her sister's message and slowly walked to the door.

Jason stood there, leaning against the doorpost as he fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He was wearing a white dress shirt and dark blue pants, dress shoes on his feet. A dark blue dress coat was thrown over his shoulder, his blue eyes staring at the floor. Piper smiled, knowing that tonight, Jason was all hers.

He seemed to feel her presence, because at that moment he looked up, and his eyes went wide. He scanned her from head to toe as a blush slowly crept its way up her cheeks. "Wow," he breathed, stepping closer to her. "You look . . . amazing."

She grinned at him, throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. "You're not to shabby yourself, Sparky."

He groaned at the mention of his nickname, and Piper laughed. Intertwining their fingers, they headed out the door. They walked in silence for a while, until Piper decided to break it.

"So, how's Reyna?" she slowly asked, thinking of that day's prank. Her stomach twisted in slight guilt, but couldn't help feel a bit proud of what she had done.

Jason raised his eyebrow. "She was mad, alright. She was literally fuming when she dismissed the meeting. I passed by her praetor house a few minutes ago, before I came here. Her skin's still red from taking the duct tape off. It hurts; trust me. I can hear her slight screaming from next door."

Piper stifled a giggle, and smiled at him. "Well, at least she got a taste of her own medicine. This was tame, in comparison to what she did to me."

Jason nodded, running a hand through his hair. "I still can't believe she made up a story about you and submitted it to Us Weekly. The Reyna I knew . . . well, she wouldn't do that."

"Well, people change," said Piper quietly. "Sometimes for the good, and sometimes for the better. And sometimes, for the worse."

Jason didn't reply. Piper thought back to the day Jason arrived at Camp Half-Blood, unannounced. She was broken at the time, feeling lost without him around. There had been so much drama in her life. And when the two camps actually united, things didn't go much better from then.

_At least I have Jason_, she silently thought, smiling to herself. She grinned. Reyna may have changed for the worse, but Piper was sure she had changed for the better.

* * *

><p>"Hey all you people in the house!" Will Solace stood on the stage behind the fountain, a DJ station in front of him. Earphones hung loosely around his neck as his hands quickly changed to another disc. He grinned as the audience cheered in response. "I'm going to head over to my brothers for a while—Don't be hatin', 'cause us guys are getting pretty lonely without a date." He winked at the crowd, who laughed in response.<p>

"Anyway," he began again, minimizing the volume, "before I go, I believe everyone of us want to give a special thanks to the organizers of this week's party. Let me hear a loud cheer for Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and—"

He was cut off as Leo rushed on stage, snatching the microphone out of his hands. "The Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Leo Valdez!" the Son of Hephaestus finished, giving the crowd a crocodile grin.

The crowd cheered. Somewhere behind Piper, she heard Hephaestus chuckle. Jason shook his head beside her, and she playfully rolled her eyes. "Go Repair Boy!" she screamed.

Leo pointed directly at her, a frowning teasingly. "Hey! I heard that beauty queen!"

She shrugged, sticking her tongue out and watched as her best friend stuck his out too. They were probably immature, but she didn't care. Jason chuckled from beside her and wrapped his left around her waist.

"Alright, so Will has to go, so bye." Leo clapped him on the back, and mocked-salute him. The Son of Apollo rolled his eyes, but jumped off the stage happily. "And to replace him, we've got the one and only God of Music!"

To her right, she could see and hear Artemis groan, while Athena looked horrified. Aphrodite giggled at her sisters and winked at Piper. She mouthed the words _love the dress_, and turned her gaze towards the other twin archer.

Piper smiled. Her mom had noticed the dress, so that must mean something. She searched the crowd for McKenna, but only found Reyna in the crowd, her purple dress somehow popping out of the crowd. The two fixed eyes and glared, Piper trying her best not to flinch under the praetor's cold one.

Apollo said some sort of haiku on stage, which got him a silver arrow to his left, just near his ear. Piper turned her head to see Artemis and her bow, drawn, as if to give him a warning not to splutter any more stupid poems. The God of Music just raised his hand, and Ke$ha's _We R Who We R_ came on.

Reyna stared at Piper from a distance, watching as she and Jason laughed. She found herself glaring at the Daughter of Aphrodite once more, her glare turning icier and icier. Piper flinched in the distance, feeling her glare, and Reyna smirked satisfyingly.

She rubbed her arm, still a little red from duct tape. She found herself glaring at some random kid, who yelped and ran away from her gaze. She sighed, and mouthed a sorry to the girl next to the kid. The girl just glared back.

The Praetor clenched her fists, this time glaring at the grass below her feet. Above her, she could hear fireworks bursting, their colors exploding in the sky. She took a deep breath.

Two could play at this game. If Piper was going to give it her all, so would she. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and this was definitely one of them. So let's introduce the Daughter of Aphrodite to the oldest version of Reyna. It's time to let Circe's Reyna resurface. She could feel the old spells she had learned resurfacing to her memory, spells that Circe had taught her, telling her that _all_ girls should be able to learn to cast magic, and not only Hecate kids.

She smirked, liking where this was going.

So it was magic versus pranks. That was fair enough to her. She felt a tiny spark ignite inside of her, and smiled even wider. Piper McLean is going to be hit this time. And she's going to fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness.

And _then_ she'll win Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Announcements time. Feel free to read the announcements in any order you'd like. Ignore the numbers in the beginning.<strong>

**1. VOTE FOR REYNA'S REVENGE! Thanks to some of you, Reyna's Revenge was nominated and is now ready for voting on PJO Jasper Contest under the categories 'Best Humor' and 'Best Written'. Please, please, please vote for this story. It would mean a lot to me if you did. Don't forget to PM SuavePanda after voting, or otherwise the vote won't count. To visit the forum, go here: forum/PJO_Jasper_Contest/111658/**

**2. NEW AWARDS SITE UP! With the help of zeelbrainnzzz, Aeron Thana, daughterofposeidon99, Esmay13 and roach26, I managed to launch a new award for 's _Percy Jackson and the Olympians, _or as we like to call it, the Big Guns Awards! Basically, it's like the Veritas, or for those who aren't familiar with this award, the Grammys, except it's for , specifically _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. Nominations have been opened since MONDAY, JUNE 18, and will continue running 'till FRIDAY, JUNE 29. You can nominate ANY story, as long as they meet the category qualifications and nomination's terms and conditions. Categories are: Best Romance, Best Angst, Most Humorous, Best AU, Best Character Portrayal, Best OC, Most Original and Best Work in Progress. There is an overall prize that goes to the Best story. To visit the website, go to: **biggunsawards . weebly . com** (erase the spaces). Like us on Facebook, and follow us on Twitter** **({at} **biggunsawards**)! I'll be seeing you guys there!**

**3. REYNA NEEDS HELP. Okay, you probably ignored this one announcement, but she does need help. Reyna hasn't go a clue on how to avenge Piper, so she's going to need ideas. Submit them in the reviews. You can even make it backfire. Be creative! I'll be waiting for those ideas, 'cause I'm definitely short on helping her. Thanks!**

**That was it for the announcements. PAY ATTENTION TO NO. 2! Love you all!**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>


	14. Chapter 12: Dye

**Summer has officially arrived! Okay, so it arrived like, a week ago, but who cares. Okay, so less than a week. But I again repeat: WHO CARES! SUMMER IS HERE BABY! TIME TO ROCK THIS TOWN!**

**Thanks to squirtlepokemon215 for helping me out with the chapter!**

**Reply to Reviews:  
><strong>

**CimFan: Yeah, Reyna is OOC. She was OOC in 'The Demigod Trap', so I _had_ to make her OOC here. Besides, people wanted some kind of sequel, so I thought, "What the heck?" I wish I could make her less OOC. I'm trying to. But for the sake of the story, it's really hard. :/**

**squirrelLOVA: Yeah, I'm currently not that creative. Sorry I didn't use your idea. I hope you like this one, though. And don't worry, I didn't use that idea. You're right, it's a little too overused, so it's no fun, you know? I like to give things a little twist ;)**

**cherrybubble: Thanks! :D**

**joybella: Hey! I haven't seen you in a while! VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :) Now to your review: I get where you're coming from, I really do. And trust me, I wish I could make Reyna nicer, but a lot of people have wanted to me to keep the story going, and I don't know any other way to do that than to make her meaner. But I'm ending the story soon, probably when it hits around twenty chapters, or maybe a little less. Let me just clarify one thing: I like Reyna. I really do. And I also kind of hate it when people drag her around and leave her in the dust. That's why I'm trying to make this ending _different_. I've already plotted out the ending, and I can tell you one thing: Reyna won't totally be alone. I'm thinking about a sequel, and it will be focused on Reyna instead :) I'm glad you like my writing though :) I actually could see a few mistakes in it XD**

**TheGirlWhoWantedToCry: It didn't help mine either :/ I was checking out the sneak preview of the chapter, and I saw the summary, and that was in it. I ended up shaking my sister's shoulders and asking her for answers XD It didn't help I was on a sugar rush at the time. LOL. Oh, and you should check out Rick's blog. He did a Q&A on twitter last weekend, and some TMoA stuff are on it. HE SAID HE'LL EXPLAIN THE WHOLE SAMMY THING IN THE BOOK!**

**SilverNight92: LOL. That would be funny. But do you mind if I use another prank? It's a three-staged prank, so yeah :)**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: Uh-oh indeed... ._.**

**redlox2: Hahaha s'okay. I came up with something, a little similar to what you suggested. Why don't you just... read on? ;)**

**Aimee Chua daughter of Athena: Thank you! Here's a VIRTUAL COOKIE for your first review (: :). And here's the update to go along with it! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Dye<p>

_RINGGGG!_

She groaned, fumbling for the alarm clock. Her dark eyes drifted to it, checking out the time. Another groan escaped her lips. It was six freaking AM. Who would actually wake up in this ungodly hour?

Reyna walked over to her bathroom, which was found in the corner of the room. Pushing open the door, she stepped inside, slipping off her clothes and stepping into the shower. She quickly formulated a schedule filled with all the activities she had to do today.

First, there was that talk with Octavian, right before breakfast. (Someone kill her. Please.) After that, she had to meet up with Jason and discuss this week's War Games. The legion could either play death-ball or join the Greek's Capture the Flag. Then she had to meet up with Percy to tell him they were, or weren't, joining the game.

Of course, she had to fit the regular camp activities in between. Oh, and there was that revenge she needed to get.

She climbed out, wrapping herself in a towel. She checked herself in the mirror, staring at the reflection. What _did_ Jason see in that girl? She had gorgeous dark hair, and her dark eyes managed to pop. _She_ was stuck with choppy caramel hair and eyes that couldn't decide what color it should be. And yet, _she_ was dating her guy.

Reyna frowned, slipping on her praetor clothes and attaching the dagger to her belt. If only she could come up with a good enough revenge. But what?

She quickly checked her watch, and decided she still had time to enjoy a few minutes of peace before she had to head off to meet Octavian. She searched her messy desk for the remote control. Finally, she found the object, and switched on the television in front of her bed.

The channel immediately flickered to Hephaestus TV, showing a rerun of last night's TOT (Talk of Today) episode.

Kylie and Marina sat on the sofas, and the clock on the coffee table in front of them showed _one AM_, an hour after the party had officially ended. Kylie smiled at the camera, and turned to Marina.

"_After those party highlights, Marina would like to bring _you_ the official Talk of Today topic."_

"_That's right, folks! Today's topic: fashion."_ Reyna rolled her eyes. _"First up, Aphrodite herself, and my, can I just say she looks smoking hot!"_

"_This beautiful Jean Pierre dress is to die for! It's one of a kind, designed specially for Aphrodite. Jean, being a son of Aphrodite, had to dedicate his tribute to his beloved mother by designing and stitching up the dress. It's a wonder, really, the dress."_

"_Next, we have Artemis and Athena, looking stunning as ever!"_

Reyna dozed off a little, getting bored. Honestly, who would actually sit around and talk about _dresses_? She snapped back when she heard the next sentence.

"_Piper McLean. That dress was beyond amazing. I heard Jason Grace was utterly speechless when he saw her!"_ Jealousy bubbled on the surface, and Reyna clenched her fists. _"A McKenna original, Piper McLean wowed the crowd with her animal print dress."_

Reyna huffed. It wasn't _that_ amazing.

"_Oh, but I have to say Lilly's party outfit was a complete fail—no offense, darling. Neon pink hair just doesn't go with that forest green dress. I mean, _yuck_."_

"_I'm sorry the Stolls had to ruin your evening. You would've looked absolutely stunning if they hadn't dyed your hair pink. Next time, just come to us, and we'd fix you a look that's bound to wow the crowds, even with pink hair!"_

Reyna switched the TV off. Pink hair . . . Hair dye . . . She smiled, liking where this was going. An idea popped in her head, and she rushed to her shelf. On it stood a small bottle with the inscription WARNING: EVERLASTING POTION on the label. She smiled and took it in her hands. Quickly checking the time, she realized she still had ten minutes before she had to meet Octavian.

The praetor smiled, and headed towards the cohorts. There was someone she needed to talk to.

* * *

><p>Piper yawned, stretching as she turned off the alarm clock next to her. Some of her siblings were already up and about, queuing to get to the bathroom. It was seven thirty, and if they didn't hurry up, they were going to be late for breakfast.<p>

Tess came out of the bathroom, her blond hair soaking wet. She sat down on Piper's bed, showing the counselor the tiny pink hairbrush. "Can you help me?" she squeaked, giggling at the sound of her tiny voice.

Piper just smiled and took the brush, running it through her sister's locks. Tess hummed to the beat of the brush, playing with her fingers as she waited patiently for Piper to finish brushing her hair.

"All done," Piper announced, handing back the brush. Tess beamed and muttered a 'thanks', before running back to her bunk. The counselor just smiled, and headed off to the bathroom to clean herself up.

She stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run down her body. She grabbed for her shampoo bottle, but realized it was empty. She sighed, and grabbed the other shampoo bottle. (She had always kept two bottles just in case she ran out.) Squirting the liquid onto her palm, she massaged it onto her hair, loving the feeling of the shampoo on her scalp.

After a ten-minute shower, she stepped out, quickly drying herself and putting on her camp clothes. She knew most of her siblings must've been gone by now, already heading over to the pavilion to have breakfast.

She wrapped her hair in a towel, humming the little song Tess was singing. She stepped out of the bathroom and into the nearly evacuated cabin. Drew was the only one in the room, drying her hair with a hairdryer as she tried to make her hair soft and fluffy.

Drew smiled at the counselor, who was now on good terms with her. Piper smiled back, unwrapping the towel, and Drew gasped. "What?" she asked.

"Honey," Drew said softly, as if afraid she might break her. "Turn around and look in the mirror."

Piper raised an eyebrow and did as she was told. Shock ran through her body, leaving her paralyzed. "No, no, no. This _can't _be happening."

"It already has." Drew placed the hairdryer down, and Piper groaned. "Honey, it's just neon green hair."

"It's _not _just neon green hair! It's _my_ neon green hair!" Piper pulled on her newly colored hair, frustrated with what she saw.

Drew tried to coax her, but eventually gave in. "Oh, who am I kidding. You look terrible, hon. I suggest you crawl up in a hole and never be seen for the rest of your life."

The younger demigod rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks." She looked closer at her reflection. "This is bad."

The ex-counselor snorted. "Of course it's bad. I doubt anything ever matches with neon green."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Piper groaned, thinking about how obsessed her sisters were with looks. "Now I would be _stared at_ all day, and I do _not_ need that attention."

"You already have a lot of attention," Drew pointed out. Piper glared at her, her eyes telling her she was not helping. "Okay, okay. Yes, I get you hate attention. And yes, I know you cut your hair in a choppy style for a reason. So let's go to my large drawer full of hair dye and find your old hair color."

Piper sighed, and let her do what she wanted. Drew beamed, and rushed back to her bunk. She pulled a drawer open, and started rummaging through it. She held a bottle up, comparing the color of the label to the picture of Piper on the wall. (It was taken during Cabin Ten's scheme to get Jasper together.) "Nope." She picked up another, and compared that as well. "Not this one."

Piper sighed as she watched her half-sister pick up a bottle and compare it to the picture again and again. "Drew, will you hurry up? It's almost eight."

"Just a minute." The Asian girl picked up another bottle, and compared that to the picture. "I found it, hon! Come here so I can dye your hair back, sweetie."

Piper walked over, and let Drew do her magic. She felt her hair get wet (though she was positive there wasn't a sink next to Drew's bunk), and felt her sister's fingers on her hair. This went on for five minutes, before Piper realized they were running really late.

"Drew, it's fifteen to eight. Is my hair back yet?"

She felt Drew's hands drop from her head, followed by a groan of frustration. "It won't turn back! No matter how hard I try, the dye will fade and your stupid neon hair will return. I've even used up a whole bottle!"

Something in Piper's mind clicked. "Did you say it would turn back to neon green?" Drew nodded. "Come on, we got to get to the Hecate cabin. My green hair has something to do with magic."

As soon as Piper had slipped on a hoodie, the two girls sneaked their way to the cabin of magic, Piper's neon hair hidden beneath the hood. They knocked on the door hard, banging on it endlessly. The door opened to reveal an annoyed Lou Ellen.

"What?" she snapped, her eyes dancing with impatience.

Piper bit her lip. "Can we go inside? I'd rather not talk about it outside."

The Daughter of Magic just rolled her eyes, and stepped aside to let them in. Piper had never gone inside the Hecate cabin, and what she saw amazed her. Shelves full potions hung above different bunks, all labeled from A to Z. At the far end of the room stood a cauldron, and next to it a jar of sticks. Books covered the walls, pages and pages filled with Ancient Greek and magic.

Lou Ellen cleared her throat. "So. This 'thing' you wanted to talk about?"

Piper shared a look with Drew. "It's easier if I show it to you." Piper pulled down the hood, and Lou Ellen froze.

Seconds passed, which turned into a minute. Suddenly, the Hecate counselor burst out laughing, holding on to a table for support. "Sorry," she apologized as soon as she was done. "But what happened to your hair?"

"Magic," Drew answered for Piper. "She came out of the bathroom with neon green hair, which, by the way, I do not recommend."

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes, eyeing Piper as if to say, _"You have to deal with this everyday? I feel sorry for you."_ She walked over to Piper, and touched her hair, inspecting it carefully. "It does look like magic."

Piper watched as the Daughter of Hecate walked to a row of books, grabbing one out and reading it intently. She shut the book, and looked over at the Daughters of Aphrodite.

"Sorry, but I can't help," Lou Ellen finally said.

Drew looked shocked. "What do you mean you can't help? Piper's neon hair is important, hon!" Piper looked at her sister in shock. "She's going to look terrible, and that'll be a disgrace for our cabin's looks!" And there was the Drew she knew.

Lou Ellen just shook her head. "Sorry, but the magic on Piper's hair is _permanent_. Meaning, the neon green hair won't ever go away. Someone had 'kindly' mixed this special potion with green hair dye, so now you're stuck with neon hair for the rest of your life."

"Great," Piper muttered. "Can't you at least check if there _is_ a way?"

Lou Ellen sighed. "I can, but it might take a while. And we're already late for breakfast."

"It's alright," Drew interrupted. "Save our cabin's looks. _Please_."

The other two girls roll their eyes, and Lou Ellen took a piece of Piper's hair. She felt it between her fingers, shutting her eyes close. Piper watched intently, curiosity climbing. Lou Ellen then walked over to what seemed to be a microscope, except weird symbols were etched into the material.

"Okay, I've got it. Do you want the bad news first, or the good news?"

"Good," Drew blurted, her brown eyes shining with anticipation. Piper hadn't seen her like this since . . . well, she hadn't seen her like this. Ever.

"The good news is Piper's neon hair isn't permanent. The person accidently added a drop too little. Your hair will return to its previous hair color." Piper breathed a sigh of relief. There was that attention dilemma gone. "The bad news is the neon hair will last a month." And it was back again.

"So you're saying we have to suffer torture because of Piper's neon hair," Drew tried to clarify, and Lou Ellen just nodded. "Okay, got a brush and some pins?"

The next thing Piper knew, she was walking to the pavilion, neon hair and all. All eyes turned to stare at her as she walked by, wondering why her hair was bright and noticeable. She quickly burnt her offerings, and sat down next to her siblings.

"Piper, what happened?" Stephanie asked, eyeing her. "Why's your hair green?"

"Prank," she mumbled, poking at her food. She could still feel the stares from everyone in the room.

Lacy looked shocked. "Really? Because for a prank, your hair looks gorgeous." The whole table murmured in agreement.

"Wait, _what_?" Kylie pulled out a mirror, and handed it to her. Piper stared at her reflection. Somehow, Drew had managed to style her hair and helped her pull it off. The once weird neon hair had turned into some gorgeous hairdo, not some freak mess.

But that still caught a lot of attention. Piper slumped in her seat. This was going to be one Hades of a month.

* * *

><p><strong>A little clarification: <strong>**Reyna got the hair dye from a daughter of Venus.**

**Again, I am no good with chapter titles XD I'm probably the worse at it, LOL. I'm sad to announce RR (Reyna's Revenge) is coming to an end, but I have a sequel coming out, but it won't exactly revolve Jasper. Or Jeyna. (Question for joybella: How do you spell the pairing?) I'm sorry, but I like to pair Reyna up with another guy. Not telling who, though, but you can guess :)**

**Tell me if you want a sequel, and I'll call it the Demigod Trap Trilogy. 'Cause the first story _is_ the Demigod Trap (or TDT). I'm still thinking of a story title, and I still have no plot in mind.**

**I'm going to try to update WEDNESDAY MORNING, TUESDAY NIGHT for you Americans. I can't keep any promises, since I'm currently working on another story (which revolves around Percabeth, Jasper and Tratie (NOTE TO JOYBELLA: Reyna isn't mean in there :) )). In fact, I'm working on _two_ stories, which I hope will be publish once I'm done writing the entire thing.**

**I gotta go, I hear my parents are home. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>


	15. Chapter 13: Operation DayDreamer

**I'm back! With another chapter :D It's time for the 3-Step-Plan that Piper (or more likely, her cabin) has in store. HAVE FUN READING!**

**Reply to Reviews:  
><strong>

**shelle: I just realised I never replied to your last one... I'M SO SORRY! Here, have three VIRTUAL COOKIES as an apology... (: :) (: :) (: :) I'm going to continue the series, alright... but not with the same theme. Instead of focusing on drama (or more like, _humorous_ drama), it's going to focus on Reyna's love life. :)**

**CimFan: I WILL! It does sound fancy, doesn't it? The Demigod Trilogy... hehehe :D**

**squirrelLOVA: Seriously? I can find at least a _dozen_ of them. This whole story is a first draft. It hasn't been edited, corrected, or beta-ed. I doubt it's perfect—nothing can be perfect! :P (But if you want to know why you think it's "perfect"... I'm a grammar freak. End of story. XD)**

**alejandrita0202: I would, but everything has to come to an end, huh? Plus, I'm running out of ideas. But thanks for reading and supporting me :') If you'd like, I'd make a super-special epilogue :D**

**A guest said:  
><em>nice chapter update! A month is gonna be a little Bright for the love cabin hehe! I think Piper would look nice even with neon hair albiet a little<em> goofy.  
><span>My reply<span>:  
>*albeit. As well as a Grammar Freak, I sometimes am a Spelling Geek. But that's more like my friend. Anyway, thanks! Is this your first review? Here, have a VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :) And yes, Piper's hair will brighten up the cabin... and the world! :D<br>**

**Iresdecent Coconut: Thanks! If you want pranks in the sequel, I'd love to do it. But Piper and Reyna aren't going to go against each other... The sequel's going to focus on Reyna's love life. But hey, you could always throw in a prank here and there... I could make Reyna and Piper team up, or have them prank each other for fun :) Oh, and is this your first review? VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :)**

**daughterofposeidon99: Whoa, I haven't heard from you since a long time! Well, at least on this site :P Remember that girl—Anna was it? *smirks* We gotta hunt Percy down soon, man. WE JUST GOTTA XD LYLAS! See you soon! HEART! 3**

**LovesToReadOnline: Is this your first review? VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :) If it isn't, then take the cookie anyway :P And I'll make a sequel, maybe. Still debating. As for having a sister who could do her hair... I agree. I can't even braid a hair, and I know that's essential for us girls. And I'm the oldest! I need to learn, fast...**

**squirtlepokemon215: Okay, if you say so :) But it might come out a little late, since I'm doing other things right now... Plus, I came up with a new system, so...**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU <span>squirtlepokemon215<span> FOR THE AMAZING IDEA!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Operation DayDreamer<span>

Piper looked at the calendar, marking the important dates with her marker. Her siblings laughed all around her as they gave each other makeovers—_again_—and while the guys laughed at all the failures the Stoll brothers had today at charming girls. Well, Connor at least. Travis was already content with having Katie by his side.

She rolled her eyes as she ducked a flying shoe, checking her notebook in the process. There was a familiar date on the top, as if it was supposed to remind her of some sort of special event . . .

"The show!" she realized, and everyone stopped what he or she was doing. The show was the only thing they all cared enough about to stop makeovers or joking around. "Gods, I totally forgot. We need to come up with another segment." She turned to her siblings. "Hephaestus has asked us to do a special on Thursday, which is two days from now."

"A special?" Kylie asked, painting her nails. "Like, different from what we usually do? Talk about the latest gossip and such?"

Piper nodded. "He wants us to come up with something that would _become_ the gossip. And not just any gossip—he wants it to become _the_ Gossip of the Month."

"I doubt Hephaestus would say that," Drew cut in. "It's most likely to be Mom. She probably bribed him or something." Thunder clashed in the sky, and Drew yelled an apology.

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Well, if we want to make something _become_ a gossip, then maybe we should do something related with your neon hair." He grabbed some chips out of a bag, and started munching on them. "I mean, your hair's been the talk of the camp for like, the past few days."

"Thanks for reminding me," Piper grumbled, not liking the attention. "Back to the topic. If it's going to take my neon hair, then okay. I'll guest star in the show. But we need some sort of big idea that would really get people talking."

"A prank." Everyone turned to Andrew, a newcomer to the cabin. After being in the Aphrodite cabin for about a week, he immediately caught up with all the activity going around. "Just look at the Stoll's pranks. The chocolate bunnies on the Demeter cabin, the shaving cream in the bag . . . Those things last _months_, and I've only been around for five days. Piper's bright hair has lasted for the past few days now, and a lot of people have been talking about it. No offense."

Piper shrugged. "None taken."

"Well, that's a great idea," Marina started, "but what prank can we do? We're no geniuses when it comes to that field."

"No," Lacy cut in, an evil smile playing on her lips. "But we do know how to do something else: _revenge_."

Drew smirked, knowing where this was going. "Lacy and I have played around, and found out who made your hair nice and bright."

Piper raised an eyebrow at them, which caused her younger sister to sigh. "I know, it's not like me to plot revenges, when I'm usually a nice person," Lacy said. "But this is going to go viral on the world of gods, and this is going to be beautiful."

"We could check the old files, and see what we have there," Ryan suggested. "I bet Silena's Revenge would work great with this situation."

Both Drew and Lacy smiled. "Nemesis would be so proud of us," Drew commented, walking over to the file cabinet to plot out revenge.

Two days had passed since their discussion, and the Aphrodite cabin all prepared themselves to air. Leo was in the cabin as well, with Jason next to him, to fill in for Piper, since she couldn't direct today.

Stephanie quickly styled Piper's hair, applying some makeup that would match the bright color. Drew came over just as Stephanie was applying mascara. "Quick," she hissed. "Get into a proper outfit and get on set. We're on air in three minutes!"

"What do you mean? My camp outfit is just fi-i-i-i-i-i-ine—Lacy, let go of me!"

Drew rolled her eyes at her younger sister, not getting how she was a daughter of Aphrodite in the first place. _She looks at beauty on the inside, while you look on the outside . . . that's the difference, darling._

She shook her head, shaking the old memory out of her head. She walked over to Leo, who was joking around with Jason. "Okay, Repair Boy—yes, I do know that's Piper's nickname for you, and no, I do not care because that is what you are." Leo dropped his finger, frowning. She sighed. "Sorry. Now, we got to get everything ready. We're on air in thirty seconds."

Piper was immediately pushed onto the set, Kylie and Marina walking behind them. The counselor stumbled a bit, but regained her posture just as Leo shouted, "—and action!"

"Hello Greeks, Romans, and every almighty god and goddess out there! I'm Marina White with my sister, Kylie Gray. We will be your hosts for this super-special segment." She smiled at the camera, her blue eyes sparkling.

Drew watched carefully from the screen in front of her. "Yes, this is a Special Airing, where things would be added a little twist," Kylie explained, winking. "Instead of bringing _you_ the latest gossip, Marina and I are going to give you _the_ gossip to talk about."

"That's right, folks! But first, let's have a small quick chat with our dear sister, Piper McLean!" Drew watched Leo from the corner of her eye as he motioned Ryan to give the TV a medium-shot.

Piper waved at the camera, and Drew nodded at Mitchell to show the audience a close-up. Piper kept waving, until Marina began to open her mouth. Leo then motioned Ryan to switch to the medium-shot camera.

Marina leaned in. "Right then! So, how does it feel, being the Talk of the camp?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "It's annoying, I can tell you. I would've never expected having green hair. It's not exactly my color, nor my style."

Kylie raised an eyebrow. "What _is_ your style?"

"Something simple," Piper replied, tapping her chin. "Not too stand-out-of-the-crowd, not too I'm-hiding-in-the-shadows. Something I can wear and blend in with the crowd, without having to show it's obvious I don't want attention."

Kylie nodded. "Understandable. So, how are you dealing with the green hair?"

"Um, it's a little weird." Piper touched it self-consciously. "It's great that my sisters—Drew, Stephanie and you guys—have helped me style it up so it'll look less embarrassing, I guess, but the attention. Is. Killing. Me."

Marina laughed. "Well, fret no more, dear sister. We just caught the culprit red-handed. That's right, darlings! If there's anything us Aphrodite kids do better, it's creating a loving environment."

Kylie smirked contagiously that Drew soon found herself smirking as well, Leo following her lead. He leaned in. "Why are we smirking?" Drew rolled her eyes and motioned him to shut up.

"But," the brown-haired host cut in, "there's also one tiny secret you should know about us. We're not all spoiled brats, running around in designer clothes to pair everyone up."

"That's only one of our jobs." Beside Drew, Leo snickered. One glare from the ex-counselor, and the Hephaestus counselor shut up. Marina continued, "See if one single soul messes with us . . ."

Kylie smiled as Marina motioned her to continue her sentence. " . . . The mess with _all_ of us." She then turned to Piper, winking. "So, are you ready to see your culprit in action?"

Piper nodded. Drew smirked. They hadn't told her who had made her hair green . . . no, they decided to keep that as a surprise. They needed her reaction as real as possible, and had sent her to work with Leo's cabin for the past two days while they got this special episode ready.

Drew pointed at Ryan, who smirked knowingly. Both best friends of Piper turned to look at her suspiciously, but she waved it off. Ryan pressed some buttons, and a camera went on, showing the empty Greek pavilion. A small screen at the corner showed Piper in close-up.

_Reyna walked in the Greek mess hall, her face full of confusion as she stared at it empty. She checked her watch, and decided it was around lunchtime. She stepped towards a table, and she hit the ground._

Piper's eyes widened as she watched the next bit. _Reyna got up, her eyes closed. She looked drunk, like the female version of Dakota, only she was asleep. At the far corner, a mop was leaning against the Zeus table, a bucket of water next to it. The praetor ran towards it, stretching her arms wide._

Ryan pressed some buttons, and subtitles appeared on the screen, matching what Reyna was supposedly saying. He was wearing headphones, his fingers furiously typing away.

"_Jason!" She started running faster, but the mop moves out of the way. Behind the Zeus table, Lou Ellen sat, her eyes glowing a deep purple as she channeled magic. She pointed at the mop, sending it to fly to left a little._

_Reyna whined. "Oh, come on, Jas! Don't be mean to me." She pouted, then proceeded to run after the mop again._

On the set, a blushing praetor bit his lip. He knew Reyna wouldn't be caught dead doing this. Then he realized something: she must've been hypnotized. He looked at Piper, who had little worry in her eyes. As much as he knew she hated Reyna, Piper wouldn't let something this tragic be done to her. Unless she knew how to make things turn around . . .

_The mop moved again, stopping by the Hephaestus table. Beside it was a pool of white sticky white goo. Reyna moved closer and slipped, covering herself in the liquid. Not noticing she was now sticky, she proceeded to run after Jason the Mop._

_She ran towards the Hermes table, where the mop now was. She tripped over a wire, sending a bucket of feathers to fall on her head. Her entire body was now covered with white chicken feathers as she continued to run, flailing her arms._

"_Jason, wait up!" she yelled, running towards the mop. The camera follows them, showing them the rolling landscape. Various campers turned to stare at her, and some, like the Stoll brothers, stopped to laugh._

_Reyna and the mop ended up at the lake, where Reyna finally catches "Jason" and leaped on him, hugging and kissing him. That's when her eyes fluttered open, and she realized she was kissing a mop. Her eyes widened in disgust, and threw herself in the lake to hide from the roaring crowd on top of the hill_.

The camera switches back to the studio, where Kylie and Marina were hollering with laughter. Kylie caught her breath, and looked at the camera. "Now _that_ was amazing. Give a big thanks to a previous Aphrodite camper living in the early 50's! Thank you Jeanette for giving us that marvelous idea."

"Piper," Marina then interrupted. "Tell us what you think.

Piper bit her lip. "Well, I don't want to look like the bad guy, because that obviously _was_ funny. I got to admit, that was a nice prank, and deserves some round of applause, but—" She was cut short when the round of applause came, and she just smiled. "But are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Honey," Marina said, waving her hand. Drew fumed, knowing that she was mimicking her. "She dyed your hair green. She _almost_ made it permanent. This is nothing compared to what she has done to you in the past."

"She already made you famous, Piper," Kylie pointed out, dropping her voice to a whisper. "After that Us Weekly incident."

Piper's eyes widened, remembering it. Her face heated up, in anger and embarrassment. "Don't. Speak. Of. It."

Marina nodded. "Your story made it _nation-wide_, while ours only will make camp-wide, plus New Rome, and most probably Olympus. It's tame compared to what she has done."

Piper sighed. "Alright then, if you say so."

Kylie brightened. "Wonderful!" She turned back to the camera, and smiled. "Alright, we'll be back next week, the usual hour and day, with another Talk to bring! See you Monday!"

"This has been Marina White—"

"—and Kylie Gray—"

"Bringing you _the Talk of Today_! Happy summer everyone!"

"And cut!" Leo yelled, grinning madly. "That. Was. Epic!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Can I have that on tape?"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Good? Bad? I like Leo's sentence as an ending... I know <em>I<em> would love to have that on tape :P**

**So, I'm here to talk about a sequel. The sequel would focus on Reyna's love life, since I'd hate to think of her as "forever alone". (That title goes to Octavian. End of story.) So, I was thinking of who should be her love interest. I'm going to put a poll up, but for those who can't vote, you can tell me through the reviews. So here are the options:**

**- Leo (I actually like Leyna. It's pretty cool—Leo actually gets a girl way out of his league :) )  
>- Connor ('Cause he's not taken. But I just hope you don't choose him, 'cause he's mine :P)<br>- Octavian (Though I believe he should be Forever Alone.)  
>- Bobby (I'm not sure about his personality, but a friend of mine is going to help me out ;) )<br>- Dakota (I don't know why... some people pair them up, I think?)  
>- Other (Please tell me who!)<strong>

**So those are the options. If you have an account, PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL. Those who don't, please review as an alternate way to vote. I'M COUNTING ON YOU GUYS!**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>

**PS Jason is _not_ an option for Reyna's love interest. 'Kay? 'Kay.**


	16. Chapter 14: A Potion Dripping Revenge

**And I'm back! With another chapter. I hope this was good :) Oh, and remember: all these chapters are FIRST DRAFTS, so it's not edited or revised. Which means there are probably some grammar or spelling mistakes, some random word insert, or some accidental name inserts. Happy reading!**

**Reply to Reviews:  
><strong>

**rachel3athena: More or less. :P Though I'm not sure if I filled it in correctly. Okay, let's see: "Because I like _Leo_ (?). and _Leo_ (?) being _funny_ (this one I'm kinda sure :P) type is a nice contrast for the strict..." Did I get it right?**

**Silvershine Moonlight: Thank you! I wanted to continue it a bit more, but I decided that would be the perfect ending to the chapter. And I loved that last line too :)**

**CimFan: Thanks! And I like your story. :D It's epic.**

**A guest said:  
><em>PLease post plllllleeeasseeeeeeeee<br>_My reply:  
>Okkaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy :D Hope you like this update :) Oh, and VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :) I don't know if you've reviewed already, since you <em>are<em> a guest.**

**xXEmzilyXx: Yeah, I miss those Jasper moments too... I'm hoping to find write more Jasper moments after this whole revenge thing is done, since this story has been focusing on both Reyna and Piper. But Jasper will come out eventually. I'll do a small scene in the next chapter, for you :)**

**A guest said:  
><em>Leo! Leyna is so cute!<em>  
><span>My reply<span>:  
>Agreed! HIGH FIVE! Oh, and VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :) Have you reviewed before? Have it anyway :P<strong>

**cherrybubble: I smile every time I read your reviews. I love your TMoA story. Is it Jasper or Jeyna? Anyway, that's true. Bobby is the least developed character, so it'll make sense for Reyna to be paired up with him. But I'm letting the public vote :P**

**alejandrita0202: Nice bribery ;) I'll make a super special epilogue if you send me that... LOL, just kidding. I'll make it special even if you didn't give me that. Though I'm a little curious... Anyway, I've also written out something special for all my reviewers, a short thank-you scene at the end of the story. :) (Okay, now I'm smiling ridiculously because of the idea of that picture!)**

**squirrelLOVA: Okay, I won't argue. :P I have good grammar, as you say, but I don't reread stuff either. And yeah, I was thinking of that. It _would_ be embarrassing. Thank you for pointing it out. :D  
><strong>

**SilverNight92: NOOOOO CONNOR'S MINE, I TELL YOU, MINEEEEEEEEEE! XD**

**ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead: Percy shouldn't be an option, I agree with that. I hated it when Reyna flirted with him... PERCABETH MUST LIVE FOREVER!**

**A guest said:  
><em>Why do you write " 'Kay." It is just as fast writing "Okay."<em>  
><span>My reply<span>:  
>Because I felt like it? It was just a writing style :) VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :)<strong>

**A guest said:  
><em>You should pair up Reyna with Leo or Octavian. I think Leo.<em>  
><span>My reply<span>:  
>I agree with you. I like to think of Octavian as "forever alone." I don't like that guy, end of point.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>THANK YOU <span>squirtlepokemon215<span> FOR ANOTHER AMAZING IDEA!****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: A Potion-Dripping Revenge<span>

If there was one thing Piper hated more than attention was people who were mean. And if there was one thing Piper hated more than that, it was having people blame her for things she didn't really do.

It had only been a days since the special airing. Some angry Romans were yelling at her that morning, blaming her for making their praetors look like complete idiots. Jason had taken the thing coolly, even though he was slightly embarrassed. She clenched her fists as she walked into the dining pavilion, her neon green hair dancing in the wind.

She scooped some mashed potatoes and gravy, adding some vegetables and a couple strawberries to the side. After sacrificing some to her mother, she sat at her table, listening to her siblings coming up with all the different gossip that afternoon. Her neon hair was now in waves, courtesy of Drew, who insisted on giving her a different hairstyle everyday.

"Did you see Will's hair this morning? He must've used gel to make it look that good. I mean, major hottie!" Piper rolled her eyes at Stephanie, who was sitting across her and was talking to McKenna, who was sitting right next to her.

Lacy slipped into the seat beside Piper, giving her a big grin. Piper noticed that her braces this summer were a shade of neon green and sunny yellow. "Did you hear about what the Romans think?"

"If it's along the lines of 'really low, Piper' or 'you just love humiliating her, don't you', then yes." Piper shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes down her throat.

Lacy frowned. "They really said that?" She shook her head, as if to disapprove of the reaction. "Well, Reyna already stopped lower than that, Piper. We're only fighting fire with fire."

"I know." Piper sighed. "I hate Reyna, but this much cruelty seem unfair to anyone."

"Piper." The said girl turned to look at her younger sister, who was staring at her with a stern face. "You're dating Jason. You've _claimed_ Jason. And she still wants him. I don't know if there's anything as cruel as that."

Piper shrugged, getting her point. "So, what did the Romans think of your magnificent prank?"

"_Our_ magnificent prank," Lacy corrected, grabbing a spoonful of peas. "Well, some thought it was brilliant, but we need to change the targets. The ratings were mostly positive, thanks to our camp, but the Romans gave some pretty bad ratings for last night's show. But hey, you can't have all the glory."

Piper nodded, half listening. She turned to reply to the things she caught, but frowned when she saw Lacy's mischievous face. "Lacy, have you been hanging out with the Stolls again?"

"They're hot, but they're world class players. Plus, they're way older than me. Definitely not my type." She caught an Apollo guy's eye and winked. "But you don't need to worry on this one, Piper. Trust me, I'm sure our dear sister Leah has got everything under control."

* * *

><p>"Two drachmas."<p>

"Four."

"How about three?"

"Double it, and we're yours."

Leah grunted in frustration. Who knew dealing things could be so hard? "Five, or I'll just cancel the offer."

Lou Ellen smirked. "Done." She held out a palm, expecting the Daughter of Aphrodite to drop the price in her hand.

Leah pulled out a bag, and dropped five drachmas onto the Daughter of Hecate's palm. She tucked the small velvet bag into the pocket of her jeans, shoving it way down so no one could see it.

"So, what do you need our service for?" Now that the war was over, the Hecate cabin has been busy making and selling potions for everyone's needs. Of course, nobody bought the potions as much as the Stolls did, seeing this as an opportunity to "step up their game."

Leah smiled. "Reyna." At the word, the Hecate counselor smirked. "She hasn't been playing fair with our cabin, trying to steal our counselor's boyfriend. Not to mention the damage she has done to Piper and Ryan."

"I heard that gossip. She spread it on your show, right?" Lou Ellen asked, dropping the drachmas in this small bag. "She's mean, I'd give you that."

"Piper's convinced she still has some nice in her," Leah snorted. "I try to convince her otherwise, but no one takes me seriously because I'm 'young and naïve.'"

Lou Ellen smiled. "I get that a lot, being the youngest in my family. If I hear my mundane half-sisters say that one more time . . ."

Leah smiled. "Anyway, we were planning on getting some revenge. Since the Hecate cabin didn't exist until last year—" Lou Ellen frowned at this. "—I had to make some adjustments in this plan. So here's what I've got." She pulled out a small parchment, unrolling it to reveal some old handwriting and weird doodles.

Lou Ellen studied it for a moment, and smiled. "That's a pretty good revenge going on there," she commented, smirking. "I'd love to help. Reyna was mocking our cabin during our sword fighting lessons. Give us a break, we're better with wands and spells than swords and shields."

"Jason said they _taunt_, not mock. But I guess it's pretty much the same." Leah shrugged.

The counselor just narrowed her eyes at the parchment in her hands. "Yeah, well, three people got injured because of the taunting today. I'm not going to just stick around at let her taunt some more." She looked up. "I'm going to get this plan on the road. You can expect it to be happening by tomorrow, at noon."

Leah smirked. "Looking forward to the show, Lou Ellen."

"Much obliged, dearest Leah." Lou Ellen handed the parchment back to its respective owner, and began to show the Daughter of Aphrodite the way out of the cabin.

"Oh," Leah said suddenly, stopping abruptly. "Mention this to no one, not even my siblings. The only one who knows—and shall know—about this is Lacy, you and I. This is a top secret revenge, you hear me?"

Lou Ellen smirked. "I hear you. And don't worry, I won't breathe a word."

* * *

><p>Reyna cursed under her breath. Octavian had found another way to insult her pride. She swore that Aphrodite cabin was working with him—how else could she be so humiliated?<p>

She stormed out her cabin, ignoring the looks of sympathy she got from some people. Hazel Levesque waved at her, and she paused to smile back at the legionnaire. She then went off with her boyfriend, Frank Zhang, and Reyna resumed to storming to the Greek side.

If she couldn't get Piper, then she would try the direct approach. She stormed to the Hecate cabin, knowing they would have something for her. She would use her own magic, but the spells were dormant in her mind. She sighed, knocking on the cabin door.

The door opened, to reveal a small round face. She had pale skin, eyes the color of pitch black. Her hair was long and thin, covering her face as it shimmered in the moonlight. She had a long white nightgown, and she carried a half-worn teddy bear in her arms. Reyna flinched slightly, thinking how ghostly this young girl look.

"Are you that Roman praetor?" she whispered, looking at her with her wide dark eyes. Reyna nodded, putting on the Roman face. "That scrawny blonde kid almost murdered my teddy."

Reyna smiled soothingly at the girl. "I'll talk to him. Can I see your older half-sisters, or maybe the counselor?"

"Lou Ellen?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. "She's out with Paula, and I don't know when she'll be back. I can help you, though."

"Alright. Do you have a potion that would help someone fall utterly in love with you?" She followed the young girl inside the empty cabin. Her mind processed the darkness and cave-like feeling of the cabin, wondering where everyone had went.

"Sara, Tessa and Hayden have been at the infirmary all day, Xavier and Catherine have gone to search for spell ingredients, Josephine and Devin just left to visit the Hermes cabin to play a game of Truth or Dare, and Lou Ellen and Paula had to go to the Big House to talk to Chiron," the girl said, as if she was reading her mind.

Reyna blinked, and followed her to a row of shelves. "Do you have that potion?"

"Honestly? This is the wrong cabin to visit. The Aphrodite cabin is more of the right place, since they have some stuff Eros uses." She climbed onto a bed, still staring at Reyna with those ghostly eyes.

"The Aphrodite cabin and I aren't on the best terms," Reyna admitted. In her opinion, they were more than that. They hated each other with pure passion.

The small girl nodded. "But luckily Lou Ellen had a feeling someone might be needing a potion like that real soon, and created this." She reached a small vile, small vines enveloping the test tube. Hearts were bubbling inside of it, the liquid giving a small pink glow. "One drop, and the potion will do its trick."

"Great. How much?" Reyna got ready, pulling out her money.

The girl giggled. "I don't think I'd need the money. I'll cover for you. Piece of cake." She grinned, making her seem less ghostly now. "If you need me, just ask for Trinity."

Reyna smiled, staring at the vial in her eyes. "Thank you, Trinity. Maybe I'll be seeing you real soon." She turned, leaving the cabin. This was perfect. Tomorrow, she would drop it in Jason's hot chocolate, and he would soon forget about Piper and fall in love with her.

Back in the Hecate cabin, Trinity turned to the darkest corner of the wall, blinking. "Did I do that right?"

Lou Ellen stepped out with a girl. The counselor looked over at the sister beside her, staring into those startling blue eyes. "I think you did wonderful, Trinity. What did you think, Paula?"

Paula smirked. She turned to face her little sister, blinking her gorgeous large blue eyes. "You deserve ice cream, T. That was amazing."

The small girl smiled, crawling back to her bed and whispering goodnight. She was out as soon as she closed her eyes, humming a small lullaby.

Paula smiled at her sister, before turning to her half-sister, smirking. "This revenge is sweet. Reyna deserved that for sending three of our own to the infirmary."

Lou Ellen nodded, watching as her half-sister walk towards her bed, crawling under the covers. This revenge was sweeter than that. Because they weren't only doing this for themselves—they're paying her back for what she had done to Cabin Ten. Aphrodite or not, Lou Ellen owed them one for helping Trinity crack her odd and shy shell.

So it was easy. Reyna was going to get bitten in the butt. Hard.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Reyna's Revenge might be going on for another 3-4 chapters, then the epilogue will come, and finally the special thank-you I wrote for you guys :)<strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>


	17. Chapter 15: Operation Puppeteer

**I'm back! I'm sorry if this is a suckish chapter—I tried to put Jasper in here. That's the only thing I like in this chapter. The rest is just blech.**

**Reply to Reviews:  
><strong>

**CimFan: You're always the first reviewer :P And you'll find out here. Have fun reading!  
><strong>

**whitedragon2645: First review means VIRTUAL COOKIES! (: :) I'm glad you like the story so far :) Sadly, it's coming to an end. But here's a Jasper chapter, so I hope you like it!**

**Jen: First of all, thank you for signing a name at the end of the review. I was afraid I might have to copy-paste that whole thing, and it's pretty long... Second of all, VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :) Thank you for reviewing, even though you don't exactly like my story. Now, onto the real reply. I understand Reyna's completely OOC. This story was actually written _before_ TSoN came out, so I had no idea what Reyna was like. It may have been published after it came out, but it was _written_ before TSoN. I didn't want to post it, but a bunch of readers have been asking for a sequel. Honestly, I like Reyna in TSoN. She's such an amazing character. I'm sorry if my story made your favourite character look bad. And I'm not trying to make people hate her. In the sequel, she won't be OOC. I promise you that. :)**

**A guest said:  
><em>I said please post soon and this chapter is awesome You truly are<em> writer  
><span>My reply<span>:  
>Thank you! This chapter isn't as good, but I like the amount of Jasper in it :D<strong>

**Tratieluver14-the girl on fire: Hahaha here's the answer you've been waiting for. I hope you like the chapter, even though there wasn't much humour in this one. :P  
><strong>

**squirrelLOVA: Don't worry. There's always that one time when we feel we need to use caps lock :P And yeah, Piper doesn't want Reyna to be humiliated that bad. That's why she stopped pranking her, and now her sisters are doing all the work. She's still taking the blame, though. Piper has no idea what her siblings are up to, but she's soon going to find out... ;)**

**cherrybubble: Thanks! This chapter isn't that good... the revenge isn't clear, I think. I didn't know how to write the revenge down. *sigh***

**alejandrita0202: LOL Thanks! *takes picture* So you've been taking lessons from my man, huh? Just kidding ;) Connor says hi :P And yep! Leyna all the way :D**

**stars . are . meant . to . shine: Sorry about separating your name. FF would most likely delete the words, because they thought it was a link. I had to separate the words and dots... Anyway, VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :) Thank you for reviewing! And I'm so glad you like the story so far. Happy reading! :D**

**rachel3athena: LOVE YOU TOO! :)**

**joybella: My sister says I update super fast as well :P It's hard to stop writing when you're such a passionate writer :P Yeah, I know it's an unrealistic fic. But then again, I don't exactly think demigods actually exist in this world, no? But then again... And about your beta offer... I'll think about it :)**

**SilverNight92: LOL. You'll find out in this chapter. And yes, I'm writing a sequel :) But it's going to be focused on Reyna's love life, with hints of Jasper here and there. Piper's going to appear sometimes, to help Reyna out. :)**

**Mythologyrocks3: No, you're awesome! ;)**

**LovesToReadOnline: You know Allison from ANTM? That's how I imagined her, but with dark eyes, and a smaller body. 'Cause she's a kid and all that, y'know?**

**kitkat3436: Sure, I'd love to follow you! But I can't see the link... you better put spaces between the words and dots. Have you followed me? I have to blogs, follow either one: completequotation . tumblr. com or winonabcdfanfiction . tumblr . com :) And thank you for the compliment! Honestly, I don't think the other fics are that good. Oh, and VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**A guest said:  
><em>haha! Love the ending!<br>__So it was easy. Reyna was going to get bitten in the butt. Hard.  
><em>_haha! Hilarious! :) Update anyways!_ :)  
><span>My reply<span>:  
>Thanks! I'm glad you like this. When I'm writing, I imagine it in my head, like a mini video clip :P Here's an update. It's more of a romance in this chapter, rather than a humour. Anyway, have fun reading! Oh! And VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :)<strong>

**Nita Lilyflower: One 'Demigod Trap Trilogy' coming right up! It won't be published for a while, though. I'm gonna try to write as many chapters as I can first, then post it online. That way, you can expect weekly updates :) And have fun reading this one!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>THANK YOU <span>squirtlepokemon215<span> FOR ANOTHER AMAZING IDEA!  
><em>ps i'm sorry if this isn't as funny as you expected it to me<em>******

* * *

><p>Reyna grabbed the potion, inserting a drop into Jason's hot chocolate. She quickly hid the vial as she watched the Son of Jupiter approach the table, his blue eyes shining with alert. Forgetting about the drinks, she scooted over to allow Jason to sit next to her. The praetor smiled at his colleague, and sat down, taking a sip from the hot chocolate.<p>

"So, how's the legion doing?" Jason grabbed a toast, stuffing it in his mouth as he hurriedly chewed on it.

Reyna shrugged. "It's doing okay. You should stick around camp more often. I know that you're busy making sure the alliances are still strong, but this is your legion as much as mine."

Jason sighed. "I know. Honestly, I try to be around. But I've heard there was a scandal involving the Stoll brothers and a legionnaire . . ."

"More like a prank," Reyna scoffed, taking a sip of the hot chocolate in front of her. Her mind went woozy for a while, before she hiccupped and snapped back to reality.

"Reyna, are you okay?" Jason stared at her with concern in his eyes. Reyna just nodded, shaking the wooziness away. "If you'd like, I'll handle the legion for today."

She shook her head. "It's alright. It'll manage. It's probably nothing." Jason raised an eyebrow, but went back to his breakfast. Reyna sighed, staring at the hot chocolate. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock.<em>

Lou Ellen got up groggily, temper rising inside of her. She wasn't much of a morning person—she preferred to sleep in until noon. One thing she hated more than waking up early was when _someone_ decided to _wake_ her up early. Everyone else in the cabin was already up and about; why couldn't they open the door instead?

Her hand gripped around the knob, pulling open the door to snap at the person. Her eyes widened when she saw two girls standing outside. One had bright red hair, the other blond. Two pairs of blue eyes stared at her, mischief hidden beneath the twinkles.

Lou Ellen smirked, remembering last night's events. "Good morning Leah. Lacy. How may I be of your service today?"

Leah pulled her out, closing the door behind her. "She drank the potion. _Reyna_ drank the potion instead of _Jason_. That potion was supposed to make Jason hate Reyna for gods-know-how-long. What are we supposed to do now?"

The counselor of the Hecate cabin just smirked. "Ah, but Leah. I forgot to tell you, did I?"

Both Aphrodite girls stared up at her curiously. "Forgot to tell us what?" Lacy demanded, eyeing the counselor curiously.

"See, if the person drinks the potion . . ." She let the sentence hang, watching the two girls curiously. "The maker has full control of her intentions. Translation: she becomes my puppet."

* * *

><p>Piper sat on the beach, watching as the waves curl up on the shore. Her phone was pressed against her ear, listening to her father's voice. This was the longest she had ever spoken to him—a full three minutes.<p>

"I miss you," she whispered, holding back the tears. "Do you think I can visit during the winter break?"

"Of course, Pipes." Her dad's voice was just as she remembered it. "I've been waiting for you to visit. It's been a while."

Piper bit her lip. "I know. And I'm sorry about that scandal. A friend of mine tried to get me back for something I did. I tried apologizing, but . . ."

"It's alright, Piper. I sort it all out. They get it was a prank, so don't you worry. Just focus on your life at school." Piper stopped herself from correcting him, remembering she had told him the camp was a boarding school instead. Chiron had to make fake report cards for her, to assure her dad she wasn't 'failing'.

Piper nodded, then realized he couldn't see her. "Okay," she promised. "I love you, Dad. Have fun on your shoot in Hawaii."

Her dad chuckled. "I love you too, Piper. Be good." The line was dead after that, and Piper slipped the phone in her pocket.

She stared at the ocean for a while. Why couldn't Reyna just forgive her? She remembered marching up to the praetor cabins after that prank her siblings pulled—on live television, no less—but all Reyna did was snap at her, and slammed the door in her face.

Piper got her. She really did. If she was in Reyna's shoes at the moment, she wouldn't forgive herself either. She didn't want her sisters to get the blame—so she took the blame herself. But after trying and trying to ask for forgiveness, and failing every single time . . . it frustrated her, to say the least.

"Hey."

Piper turned, smiling at the blonde who was walking towards her. He sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She leaned in, laying her head on his chest. The two listened to the ocean for a while, before he broke the silence.

"You okay?" he asked, staring at her with those concerned, electric blue eyes, which was always full of life. She bit her lip, feeling his lips plant a kiss on her forehead. "Piper, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know," she whispered back. "It's just . . ."

"Reyna?" He pulled her closer, kissing her cheek. "There's nothing you have to worry about. You're the only one for me, okay?"

Piper laughed. "That's not what I meant, Jason." She sat up straighter, turning so she could face him. She stared into those blue eyes she had known to learn so well, calculating the different shades hidden in them. "I tried apologizing to her, and she didn't accept."

He sighed, pulling her onto his lap. "She's been awfully busy with Octavian and Stoll pranks going around. I actually only have a few minutes before I have to go."

"You should complain to Percy," she teased, poking him in the stomach. "I bet he'll help out—when he's not busy kissing Annabeth."

Jason laughed, placing his forehead on hers. "I'll talk to Reyna, okay? I'll try to get her to forgive. She's probably just frustrated, and—"

"She still likes you," Piper cut in. She realized what she had just said, and cursed. She felt a finger on her chin, pushing her head up, and soon, familiar lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, drawing him closer.

Time seemed to stop right then, and everything seemed to vanish. All that mattered was the two people on the beach, kissing because they were the world to each other.

Piper pulled away, desperate for air. She took big gulps of it, her eyes still focused on the Son of Jupiter's. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"I love you, Piper. There's nothing that will get in the way of that, okay?" he asked, and she smiled, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Okay," she replied. "And there's nothing that will stop me from loving you back." Jason leaned in again, kissing her. The kiss was passionate, soft and savory on her lips. The taste of his mouth was so familiar, his smell toxic to her.

They both broke the kiss, needing air again. Jason grinned at her, and she smiled back. The praetor opened his mouth to say more, before it was cut by a certain son of Hephaestus.

"Guys! You _have_ to check this out now." He grinned at them, his eyes shining with excitement.

Jason and Piper shared a look. When Leo finds something interesting, it can never be good. "What's going on?" Piper asked warily, climbing off Jason's lap.

Leo grinned at them even wider. "Reyna—is that chocolate in your pocket?" Piper glared at him. "Oh, sorry. Reyna's making a complete fool out of herself again. Look, I caught part of it on tape." He pulled out a small video camera, and quickly scrolled through the library. His fingers quickly found the play button, and the video rolled.

The screen showed the image of the dining pavilion, which was full with people whooping at a person dancing to the song _I'm Sexy And I Know It_ by LMFAO on the Hermes table. The pranksters at camp started pulling out video cameras, taping the entire thing.

Piper's eyes widened when she realized who the dancing person was. She shared a look with Jason, and they immediately agreed on one thing: her sisters had done it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so for those who might not understand what just happened:<br>****Reyna accidentally drank the hate potion, thus making herself turn into Lou Ellen's puppet. Let's pretend Lou Ellen already asked her to do a bunch of things, like cleaning the cabin, stables, etc. And then now, Lou Ellen made her make a fool out of herself by dancing to _I'm Sexy And I Know It_.**

**Another clarification:  
>Piper doesn't prank Reyna anymore. It's all her sisters now. <em>Fin<em>.**

**So it wasn't hilarious, but I liked that Jasper bit. It was cute :)**

**And I just noticed this fic has 250 reviews. THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>


	18. Chapter 16: Prep

**I'm back! This isn't an official Reyna's Revenge chapter, guys. It's a little extra chapter, I guess, but it still fits in with the plot. Reyna isn't lurking around here, nor is she exactly mentioned. I was going to include her, but...**

**Anyway, this is like a little break. There's Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel and TRATIE (I love that couple :D) in this chapter :) While squirtlepokemon215 is trying to make some adjustments to the next revenge, feel free to enjoy a revenge-less chapter full of fluffy-ness and humour. Though there isn't much fluff here :P**

**Reply to Reviews: (Connor Stoll will be around. All words that AREN'T in bold is him.)  
><strong>

**CimFan: LOL. I do that too. I check my email first thing after I wake up. **Connor here. Yes, Sarah is a psycho like that.**Dude, get off. Anyway, I get all giddy— **Giddy? Who uses that word anyway?**—when I see I get reviews for my lame stories. But I'm glad you like them :) And yes, it was a hate potion. It was a little obvious, LOL :P **Duh.** CONNOR!**

**alejandrita0202: **Hey, I'm the amazing hot and sexy—** Yeah right. **Aw, you know you do think so. Anyway, I'm the hot and sexy Connor Stoll. I'm sorry, but I can't stop pranking your cabin. It's already on my to-do list everyday :D** Of course it is -.- **And Travis says hi back! Oh, and I'll make sure Sarah updates soon :)

**A guest said:  
><em>Best Jasper story I ever read!<br>_My reply:  
>Thank you! <strong>Connor here :) VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :)**  
><strong>

**kitkat3436: No, I'm not a directioner :( **I, Connor Stoll, am definitely not one.** Shut up. She didn't even ask you. And no, Percabeth rules over Jasper :) My favourite couples go like this: 1. Tratie 2. Percabeth 3. Jasper :) **And 0.5, which is before 1., has to be Carah (me and her). Shut up. Aw, she's blushing—Okay, no need to get violent. Put the pillow down...

**squirrelLOVA: **Connor here, and I'd just like to say... SEXY AND I KNOW RULES.** It's his favourite song. Anyway, there's some Jasper in this chapter, I guess. :) **Oh, now that I read your review, what _is_ Reyna's last name? ***sigh***** -.-**

**squirtlepokemon215: LOL. This is the stalling thing you asked for!** She's great at stalling.** Connor?** Yeah?** Go away.** Ah, but you know you love me ;) **Whatever. Anyway, you can give me those pranks you have in mind :) I'll add them as bonus chapters or something. And thank you for all the help!**

**Nita Lilyflower: Thank you! There's not revenge in this chapter, but I hope it's good.** Meh. It's alright.** *glares at Connor* Anyway, thanks for the compliment :) I'll try to update as soon as possible :)** :) ***narrows eyes at him***

**cherrybubble: Does that mean your story is going to be Jasper? Eep! **Oh great. She's a fangirl now.** Oh, shut up. And yeah, I feel sorry for Reyna as well. But it'll all turn out great in the end :)** But I'm still pranking her.** Connor!**

**SilverNight92: **I KNOW _I'M_ SEXY AND I SURE DO KNOW IT! ***sigh* -.- What am I going to do with you? Anyway, yes, Leo always knows when to appear at the "right" times :P He's awesome like that. ***clears throat*** *bats eyelashes innocently* Did you say something, Connor? ***glares* **:P**

**RandomTeddyBear: No problem! I'm glad you liked it :) Here's another chapter... I just hope I didn't give you even more things to catch up to :P** Oh, and would you like an M&M? I just stole it from Sarah, so...** What?** (m) (m) (m) (m) (m) (m) (m)**  
><strong>

**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore:** PS Cool pen name :)** Connor, you haven't even said anything. How are you supposed to write a postscript? **A post-what? **Never mind. And don't worry—I still remember you! And yep, you sure gave me the idea :) Another friend of mine helped out with the plot ;) ****And about the pranks...** I rubbed on her. She loves me so much ;) (And she's blushing.)** Shut up. Reyna's going to be embarrassed a little bit more after this. But the story's coming to an end :( I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Prep<span>

"You guys! Pay attention!" McKenna scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She glares at all the girls in the room, making sure to last on Piper longest. Her sister just grinned at her, ticking her off some more. "I want to make sure the dresses fit, so if they're a little lose, I can quickly alter them."

None of the girls moved. On the other side of the Aphrodite cabin, the boys (meaning Jason, Leo, Percy, Frank, Nico and the Stolls) were hanging around, joking and laughing as they pushed each other around. The Aphrodite cabin was currently at archery, but McKenna made Drew and Piper ditch.

Finally, Drew sighed. "I'll go first," she announced, grabbing the dress McKenna was holding. Without looking at the specially made dress, she stormed inside the bathroom, her hair flying.

"Dramatic much?" Katie asked, arching a brow at Piper. The counselor of Cabin Ten just grinned back, and the Daughter of Demeter smiled. She turned her head to look at the boys, sighing as she watched Connor try to stuff pencils up Travis's nose. "Boys. They're so immature."

Thalia brightened, quickly sitting up. "Do you want to join the Hunters?"

Annabeth punched her shoulder, and the Daughter of Zeus glared at her. The younger girl just glared back, and the huntress shrugged. "What? She said she hated boys. I saw an opportunity and took it."

"She said she found them _immature_. That doesn't necessarily mean she hates them," Hazel pointed out. She then turned to look at the boys again. This time, Leo and Frank were having a candy-eating competition. "But they are pretty immature."

Thalia opened her mouth to speak, but Annabeth quickly cut her off. "Don't even think about it."

The immortal huntress just frowned, then proceeded to stick her tongue out at her best friend. They all laughed, catching the attention of the boys. Shrugging, the males returned to their silly business, and Travis now was sticking pencils up Connor's nose.

McKenna tapped her foot impatiently. Where was her sister? She still had five more girls and five more dresses, and not to mention the boys and their tuxes. Drew may love the bathroom so much that she could practically marry it, but she had to think of the others as well.

Finally, Drew emerged, twirling around with the pink dress McKenna had made for her. It was stunning; beads decorated the full-length strapless chiffon, complete with a slim fit so that it would compliment her body. The boys gaped at her as she twirled by. Percy and Jason, however, were completely unaffected.

Katie turned to look at her boyfriend, and frowned. "Travis, close your mouth and stop drooling."

Everyone burst into laughter, and Drew just winked at the Daughter of Demeter. "This dress is _amazing_. Thank you, McKenna. You really do know how to impress a girl." Her brown eyes twinkled. "I just hope Austin will like it . . ."

McKenna smiled. "Don't worry. If those boys over there like it, so will he." She then turned to the other girls, who quickly averted their eyes. "Okay, next. I'm not going to wait a century for the next girl to try on the dress."

Nobody moved, and the boys chuckled. Thalia reached over and quickly shocked Annabeth, causing her to jump. McKenna beamed, not seeing Thalia's little trick. "Great! Here's your dress, Annabeth."

The Daughter of Athena huffed, glaring at Thalia as she grabbed the gray dress. She too, stormed into the bathroom. "Well, she and Drew aren't much different," Piper commented, watching as Annabeth slammed the bathroom door.

"I heard that!" The girls giggled. Drew reached over, grabbing Piper's hand and began painting her nails, much to Piper's displeasure. McKenna climbed onto the bunk and began doing Piper's hair while she waited for the strategist of the group to finish.

After a few minutes, Annabeth emerged, wearing a full-length gray dress with shimmering straps. A brooch held up layers of the skirt on the side. She just stood there looking beautiful, her blond hair falling on the side of her face.

Connor wolf-whistled. "Okay Jackson, your girlfriend's hot. She's one feisty babe, I'd give you that." He received a glare from the said 'babe', and Connor quickly hid behind a couple of pillows.

Percy smiled at her. "You look gorgeous, Wise Girl." Annabeth's cheeks flared up. "But of course, you look gorgeous on a daily basis anyway."

The Daughter of Athena just walked over, laughing. She sat down next to Percy, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. "Seaweed Brain," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him. Their lips met, and the girls cooed.

"The cheesiness! It's killing me!" Immediately, five pillows were thrown at the Son of Hephaestus. Drew and McKenna glared at him, reaching for more pillows. Leo's eyes widened. "Never mind! Continue kissing, Wise One and Not-So-Wise One."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Leo?" He sighed, shaking his head. Piper just laughed at the two of them.

McKenna clapped her hands together. "Now that Annabeth's done, Piper's going to try her dress next!"

Piper's eyes widened. "Oh no. You can't do that. Why can't you choose someone else? I'm sure Katie would love to go next."

"No thanks. McKenna said you'd go, so now you have to go." Katie smiled innocently at her, her green eyes twinkling.

Piper sighed, grabbing the pink fabric. "I swear, Kates, you've been spending too much time with Travis."

"She's practically attached to him," Drew commented, smirking. Katie glared at her, but the Daughter of Aphrodite just winked.

Hazel laughed. "Maybe she's already glued to him!"

Piper shook her head as she headed towards the bathroom. She opened it, quickly locking it behind her. She stared at the dress in her hands, running her fingers through the soft fabric. Quickly slipping it on, she admired it, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

It had a ruffle skirt, and the dress complimented her body. The top was covered with sparkling beads, the sweetheart neckline making her look more feminine. Her neon green hair made her look unique in the dress. She quickly undid the fancy hairdo McKenna did, and let her curly hair lay on her shoulder. (Her siblings had decided that she should get curly hair that week.)

She exited the bathroom, and everyone stopped. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, making her feel uncomfortable. She switched her weight from foot to foot, avoiding those staring eyes. Finally, Jason broke the silence.

"Wow," he breathed. She could see his figure getting up, walking towards her. Slowly, he placed his finger on her chin, and pushed her face up so she would meet his eyes. "You are stunning in that dress."

Her face heat up at the words. "Thanks," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. Jason's hands curled around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. A laugh escaped her lips as Jason settled her on the ground. The two walked over to the bed, Piper curling up next to him.

McKenna beamed. "Three dresses down, three to go. Katie, it's your turn." She handed her a colorful dress, which Katie took, sighing. The Daughter of Demeter disappeared into the bathroom, and McKenna quickly fixed Piper's dress, which was a little tight.

Katie emerged three minutes later. Immediately, Connor blurted out, "Trav, if you're ever breaking up with her, tell me first. 'Cause your girlfriend is smoking hot."

"I know that," Travis said, not taking his eye off her. "She's one fine babe, I'm telling you, Con."

Katie blushed. The dress she was wearing was quite colorful. It was floor-length with embellished straps and a back cutout. It was no wonder Travis couldn't take his eyes off his woman, smirking as Katie shyly walked up to him. He quickly pulled her over, resulting her on top of him. Immediately, he brought his lips to hers, starting a complete make-out session.

McKenna sighed contently, and Drew beamed. "Alright. Hazel, you're up next." She tossed the girl a white dress. Hazel raised an eyebrow, but shot into the bathroom. She came out pretty quick, looking like a sixteen-year-old rather than the fourteen-year-old she really was.

Nico smiled at his sister. "Nice dress," he complimented, inching away from the couple making out. Percy laughed at his cousin's discomfort, to which he received a glare.

Hazel looked down, noticing he was right. It was a white ball gown, with layers and layers of petticoat covering the skirt. Gold sequins covered the top, slowly forming thin lines down the skirt. She saw Frank's eyes brightened with pride, and she turned scarlet.

"Hazel, go meet your man while I try to get Thalia to try on her dress." McKenna reached to grab Thalia's hand, but she pulled away.

"No way. There's no way in Hades am I going to try on a dress like _that_." She pointed at the dress McKenna was holding, noticing it before she had even tried it on. She glared at the black dress, fiery hate dancing in her eyes.

McKenna rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You can face millions of monsters, but not wear this?" She held up the dress, revealing the slim-body strapless dress. Sequins glittered all along the top, looking like the stars against the night sky.

Thalia just glared harder. "Not when there's these things in the room," she sneered, pointing at the boys (though her finger was set mainly on Leo and Connor).

"What?" Leo asked. Connor placed a hand over his heart, faking a hurt expression. Leo quickly voiced his fake feelings. "You have hurt us in our hearts, in our minds, and in our souls."

Frank whistled. "Dude, that was deep."

Leo grinned at him. "I know right? See, this is why I would be perfect for—" He got cut off as Piper threw a pillow at him, and Jason laughed. Leo sat up, glaring at his best friends. "I'm glad to know my two best friends love hitting me."

"Sure we do," Jason said, smirking. "We wouldn't be called your best friends if we hated mocking you, and teasing you, and making fun of you . . ."

"Ha-ha, I get it. At least I get to tease you back!" Leo grinned at them, and the couple rolled their eyes.

McKenna scoffed. "Fine, be that way. But you're wearing this dress on the last party night, and there will be no exceptions. Got it?" Thalia just rolled her eyes, grabbing the dress from her. "Great, now who's ready to try on the tuxes?"

Of course, all the boys immediately made a beeline for the door. The girls looked at each other, sighing. Quickly changing, they got into their camp outfits and headed for the door.

"I'll get Nico."

"I'll get Connor and Travis."

"I'll get Jason and Leo."

"Percy's in his cabin. I'll be right back."

"I'm getting Frank."

"And Thalia's hitting the archery range. Peace out!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Okay, quick question: which of these is your favourite quote from the chapter?<strong>

**a) "Travis, close your mouth and stop drooling." — Katie Gardner  
>b) "The cheesiness! It's killing me! ... Never mind! Continue kissing, Wise One and Not-So-Wise One." — Leo Valdez<br>c) "You have hurt us in our hearts, in our minds, and in our souls." — Leo Valdez  
>d) "And Thalia's hitting the archery range. Peace out!" — Thalia Grace<strong>

I like c). :D

**Yes he does. If you want me to bring another PJO pal to reply to your reviews next week, reply this simple question: More Connor, or would you like some Valdez? **(Please choose the former. I'd be around anyway, even if you chose Leo.)

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! **(But not as much as she loves me!)

**xoxo,  
><strong>**Sarah** (&Connor. Except I didn't xoxo you guys. More like a man-hug.)


	19. Chapter 17: Operation Squeaky Siren P1

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait—I know, I usually update every other day. But my friend and I were modifying this revenge, so you had to wait a little while longer. Honestly, it's not the best chapter, but I suppose it should work :) Have fun!**

**Reply to Reviews: (You guys asked for Leo, so here he is. Anything _not_ in bold is him.)**

**Tratieluver14-the girl on fire: **Hey, _I'm _the fire dude here! Stop stealing my title!** Oh, shut up Leo. The only reason you're here is to reply to reviews, not complain about stuff. Anyway, I like that quote best. **"You have hurt us in our hearts, in our minds, and in our souls." YOU GOTTA LOVE ME. **Uh-huh. Sureeeeee. **Please, Sarah. LEO VALDEZ IS SUPERIOR! **Sureeee. And I'm sorry Connor couldn't be here. I'll bring him next chapter. **WHYYYYY?

**CimFan: **HA! I TOLD PIPER AND JASON I WAS FUNNY!** Sure, keep telling yourself that.** Oh come on. Admit it. I'm hilarious. **You aren't not funny, so... **Wait, what? **NOTHING! :D**

**squirrelLOVA: Wait for it...** HECK YEAH! I AM AWESOME! TAKE THAT PEOPLE! THE SUPERIOR AND AWESOME VALDEZ LIVES! **LOL, that reminds me of Harry Potter...** *facepalm* **And yes, c) is my favourite quote as well :) Leo likes anything he says. **Well, _duh_. Hey! I asked for Reyna's last name in this chapter! She didn't tell me... **Aw poor Leo. Does this baby want his daddy? *pinches cheek*** Hey! Only I get to do that! Especially to Jason. **Uh-huh. Sure.****  
><strong>

**stars . are . meant . to . shiine: They are :) I especially love Piper's.** Beauty queen wearing a dress? Can't picture it XD ***rolls eyes* Laugh out loud, Leo. Just laugh out loud. **Okay. LOL!** *facepalm***

**SilverNight92:** HA! EVEN SHE LIKES QUOTE B!** Oh gods! The Leo-ness! It's killing me! **Pffft, nice try. No one can die of too much Leo. **I bet Piper dies all the time. **If she did, she died of my awesomeness! **If she hears you, she'd run you over with a knife.** Pfft, she can't. I'M THE SUPERIOR AND AWESOME VALDEZ! NO ONE CAN BEAT MY AWESOMENESS! **-.-**

**Goddess of Jasper: Connor isn't here right now, but he told me to tell you that whatever you heard is a lie. **Yeah, because _I'm_hot and sexy!** As if.** You just think that because you have the biggest crush on Connor. **Do not!** ~Denial!~ **-.-**

**cherrybubble Thanks :) And sorry *sheepish grin* But I doubt people would read other people's reviews, maybe... :P** HA! SHE SAID I'M PERFECT!** No, she said I portrayed you perfectly. **Same thing.

**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore: :) It's a cool name ;) Reyna gets sort-of embarrassed. Well, this chapter clues how she would be embarrassed. I'm working on the epilogue right now (and I haven't written the other chapters), so yeah. **Well, you could either date me, or love me, or date me... OW! Gods, you hit harder than Piper. How does Connor survive? **He just does.** And I do have a mind! I mean, I know what one plus one is. That's gotta score me some points, right? **Sure it does. (Note the sarcasm.) **LOL. Connor's cheating on Sarah. That's so funny I want to tell the whole camp. **Sure. I'm gonna have fun watching Connor beat you up.** You're so heartless.** You're so annoying.** I know. I try ;) **(Oh, and the reason Frazel didn't kiss was because I didn't think they'd be the kind of couple to do that.)**

**squirtlepokemon215: Thanks for the help :D **Hope you enjoy this one!

**Ten-Faced: First review? VIRTUAL COOKIE! Give it to her, Leo. **Sure. (: :) Hey, can I have your number? ***slaps his arm* Stop flirting. And sorry, but Connor's mine ;) **HA! So you do admit having a crush on him?** In my world, I'm dating him.** In your world...? **I bet Ten-Faced know what I'm talking about, right? ;)**

**Silvershine Moonlight: Thanks Silver! Here's the update you've been waiting for all day :) I hope you like it!** Oh come on. Don't you want to change your opinion? Quotes B and C were obviously better. **Leo!** Okay, okay! Have fun reading!

**iThanos:** SOMEONE HAS SOME SENSE.** Leo, she probably didn't pick C because of you. They picked it because it was quote-worthy.** Sureeeee. Keep telling yourself that.** -.- And it's alright :) Hope you keep reading this, though :)**

**A guest said:  
><em>Post the wait is killing me. this chapter was amazing.<br>_****My reply:  
>Thanks! And here's the update. <strong>Here, have a VIRTUAL COOKIE to go along with it :) **(: :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Operation Squeaky Siren PART 1<span>

"Come again?"

Will sighed, Leah grinning beside him. Every time he broke the news to someone, they asked for it to be repeated, and of course, she would laugh at him. It had been the umpteenth time, and Will was obviously frustrated.

The Son of Apollo rubbed his temple, turning to look at the Daughter of Aphrodite in front of him. She stared back at him with her kaleidoscope eyes, a brow arched way above. "There will be a live performance by multiple campers at this week's party," he explained. "We're wondering if you knew anyone who would love to participate."

Piper tapped her chin. "I don't know . . . Leah looks interested, though." Her eyes were gleaming as she turned to her sister. Leah gulped. She knew Piper was messing with her after what she and Lou Ellen had done to Reyna. She didn't get it though. Why was Piper standing up for the enemy, when she was . . . the _enemy_?

"No thanks," she hurriedly replied, furiously shaking her head. "Besides, I probably sound like a dead walrus."

"Dead walruses don't sing," Will pointed out, and she glared at him. Piper smirked from in front of her, so she turned to glare at both counselors.

She sighed. "Look. We—as in Will and I—both know that I sound like an owl being tortured, and Piper has an amazing voice. And we all know where I'm going with this, so let's just skip to that and sign Piper up."

"Whoa. No, no, no." Piper shook her head. "I can't sing. Besides, I've heard you sing in the shower, Leah. Your voice is beautiful."

"Flattery won't get you out of this, sister dear." She grabbed the clipboard out of Will's hand, jotting down Piper's name. Immediately, the pen was snatched out of her hand, held high above the air.

Leah cursed in Ancient Greek. She was only thirteen, and was short compared to other girls. Every one in her class stood at 5'5", while she was stuck being 5'0". It was embarrassing, to say the least, and the fact that even _Lacy_, who was obviously younger than her, was two inches taller didn't help.

She twirled a strand of red hair around her finger, glaring at the pen. She sighed, knowing she would never get Piper to sign up voluntarily. "Alright," she began, and Piper beamed, giving Will the pen and ordering him to write down Leah's name. Leah quickly stopped Will, grabbing his wrist and holding it firmly. "I'll sing, _if_ Piper sings as well."

Piper's eyes went wide. "I—uh—I can't." Leah arched a brow, and Piper blushed crimson. "I don't know what to sing."

Will pushed away Leah's hand, dropping his arm beside him. "Oh, come on Piper. The party isn't until this weekend. You can come up with a song until then."

"I'll help," Leah offered, jumping in. "Come on, Piper. If I have to sing, you're singing as well."

"Why me?" she asked, turning to the sky with an exasperated look. She then looked down, and motioned Will to write both their names down. "You better not make me regret this, Leah."

The said girl grinned, watching her sister's eyes turn blue to green. They were twinkling magically, dancing under the sunlight. It was no wonder Jason fell for her—any guy would fall for those magical eyes.

Leah smiled at her, before walking away with Will. "Three volunteers, and only seven more slots to find." Her partner sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. She laughed, poking the older demigod in the stomach.

"Oh, it can't be that hard. Besides, there's your cabin to ask, right?" She giggled at him, watching the brotherly figure she had always looked up to.

He groaned. "Oh, don't remind me," he pleaded, but winked at her nonetheless. She rolled her eyes, punching his shoulder. Will might've been her brotherly figure at camp, but brothers and brotherly figures were always a pain in the neck.

* * *

><p>Reyna narrowed her eyes, flinging the dagger halfway through the arena. It landed directly on the bull's eye, the red circle glaring at her. She grunted, walking over to take it. Quickly sheathing it, she placed it on her belt, turning around to walk out of the arena.<p>

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion." She stopped short, turning around to see who it was. Her eyes narrowed at the Greek in front of her, grinning at her with that crocodile grin of his. "What's the Roman praetor doing in a Greek arena like this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Training, of course. I could ask the same of you, Valdez." Her fingers lay still on her dagger, clenching and unclenching the hilt.

"On last name basis are we?" He grinned at her, winking. "Too bad I don't know yours."

"And you never will," she replied curtly, turning her heel and walking away. The Son of Hephaestus stepped in her way, stopping her abruptly. She glared at him. "Please move."

He tapped his chin, as if to think about it. "Nah," he decided, leaning against the archway of the arena. "I do have one question, though."

"If I answer it, may I please go? I some praetor business to handle with Octavian." She spat out his name. He was a good talker, and good might come out of him when he was actually on his side. Alas, he was not. Which meant trouble for Reyna.

"Ooh, hating the augur, I see." Leo grinned. "I can't blame you. Everyone hates him. Jason especially. Did he tell you what happened to him last week? He almost throttled that petty Legacy of Apollo and—"

Reyna sighed. "Yes, I know. I was there. Now please, can we get to this question of yours?"

"Question? Oh yeah!" His brown eyes lit up, and Reyna couldn't help but notice how fire seemed to dance in them mischievously, making them twinkle brightly. "See, I've been asked by Will, counselor of the Apollo cabin, to help find people to perform during this week's party. Well, during the Party Season's last party."

Reyna raised an eyebrow, not sure where he was going with this. "And you see," he continued, "I happened to be passing by, and saw you here. So I was thinking . . . maybe you'd sing a song or dance or something."

"Something?" she asked, and he just grinned. "What makes you think I'd be able to squeeze some practice into my tight schedule? It's highly impossible, Valdez. So I'm sorry to say I can't."

He cursed in Ancient Greek. "I promised Will I'd fill in that last slot. There have been too many Apollo kids signing up. Plus, he was expecting me to find a Roman . . ." He looked up at her, trying to give her puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Valdez, that doesn't work on me. And no, I can't. Give me one good reason why I should."

"Okay." He paused, thinking about it. "I know! Because you need to let loose and have some fun! Or you can go and serenade your heart out to me."

Reyna glared at him. "I doubt that. And I _do_ know how to have fun."

"Sure-e-e-e-e," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What do you do for fun? _Oh, I ride my pony, and punish people, and train until my motor is about to collapse!_"

She glared even harder, stepping aside to storm out. Leo quickly blocked her again, grinning madly. "Oh, come on Reyna. Even Jason agrees with me!"

Reyna tried to hide it, but something inside her leaped. Jason was going to be there for sure. Her mind replayed the conversation, remembering what Leo had said to her. She could serenade Jason during the performance.

But there was one tiny problem. Her voice. When she was living on Circe's island, a lady had asked her to sing. Little Reyna had opened her mouth, and began singing along to _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Stars_. About ten seconds into the song, the lady scolded her, yelling at her and telling her to go to Tartarus. She had run over to Hylla, retelling the story, weeping into her chest.

_The Hecate cabin_, she remembered. She gritted her teeth, remembering what had happened to her the last time she had asked for a potion. She frowned. But where else could she go? She didn't know any children of Trivia, and if there were any, it would've been a weird request for her to ask.

She sighed grabbing the clipboard and pen he was holding and signed her name on the list. "Fine. But don't you dare think I'm ever serenading for you, Leo."

Leo beamed. "Hey! You called me by my first name!" He took back the clipboard and pen, tucking it under his arm. "Will will be pleased to hear about this. We both owe you one." He began running off, throwing his fist in the air and whooping loudly.

Reyna sighed, making her way back to New Rome. There was obviously something very wrong with that kid.

* * *

><p>Catherine pointed at a broom, bringing it to life. It danced across the floor, sweeping up broken bottles and old candy wrappers. Sighing, she moved over to the shelf of potions, organizing them according to name, color and size. She stopped shortly when she heard the knock on the door. Losing her focus, the broom dropped, and she rushed to answer it quickly.<p>

She was shocked to find the Roman praetor, standing in front of the Hecate door with all her glory. "May I help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need a potion," she quickly said urgently. Catherine raised an eyebrow. Lou Ellen had warned about this girl. She was the one who had sent Sara, Tessa and Hayden all the way to the infirmary, where they had stayed for about a week. Lou Ellen's words rang in her head. _This girl was nothing but trouble, even though she was the praetor._

She scanned her from head to toe. "Another love potion?" she asked, and Reyna shook her head.

"No, I've had enough of those. I was thinking of a potion that would help me sing," she answered. Catherine stared at her with wide eyes, and the praetor rolled her eyes. "You see, Leo Valdez signed me up for a live performance during this week's party, and I don't think I have the best voice."

"Oh." Catherine blinked. What should she do? More importantly, what would _Lou Ellen_ do? She bit her lip. "I think we have a potion for that. Wait right here." She rushed back inside, slamming the door in front of the praetor.

She searched the shelves frantically. Should she give her the right potion? Give her a fake? Or tell her they were out and let her humiliate herself naturally. She stopped in front of the Siren potion, staring at the turquoise liquid for an answer.

Her stomach churned as she grabbed the bottle, placing it in her hands. She stared back at the door, wondering what she should do. Lou Ellen would never forgive her if she found out she had given Reyna the right potion. She bit her lip, walking towards the door slowly. Opening it, she handed it over to the praetor.

"That'll be two drachmas," she asked, opening her palm and waited for the money to fall. Reyna reached into her pocket, pulling out exactly two drachmas. "Thanks, and come again!" She slammed the door again, turning to face the mess of the cabin.

Lou Ellen was so killing her now.

She went back to the shelf, her hands shaking. The door opened, and her counselor came in, her eyes bright. "Hey Cat, what's up?"

"Just cleaning the cabin like you asked." She bit her lip. Lou Ellen nodded, searching the drawers and cabinets for some sort of potion. "Um, Lou Ellen? Reyna came by again, and—"

"The praetor?" She asked, snapping her head up. Anger danced in her eyes. "What did she want this time?"

"She wanted the Siren potion—"

"Did you give it to her?" she cut, her eyes glaring. "Catherine, did you give the cursed Daughter of Enyo the Siren potion?"

Catherin gulped. Lou Ellen could be pretty scary when she wanted to be. "I—I didn't know . . ."

Lou Ellen sighed, throwing her hands in the air. "Please tell me you forgot to tell her to only take one drop. _Please_ tell me something good at least came out of it."

Catherine's eyes widened. "You're supposed to only take one drop?" Lou Ellen snapped her head at the younger demigod, smiling. "I . . . I forgot to mention that to her."

The counselor sighed. "Thank gods. Next time, please tell her you're busy and to come again? I'll handle it, okay little sis?" Catherine nodded helplessly as Lou Ellen got up, grabbing a dark potion and walking out the door.

"Lou Ellen?" the young Daughter of Hecate squeaked. Her sister turned her head, facing her. "What would happen if you take more than one?"

The smirk on her sister's lips was scary. Her eyes twinkled, seeing this whole scheme as nothing more than a prank. "It'll do the reverse. Take more than one drop and you're an owl being tortured. I just hope she has fun being one."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? By the way, you have until the next chapter to vote for the guy who ends up with Reyna.<strong> DON'T FORGET TO PICK ME! BECAUSE I'M TOO AWESOME TO IGNORE!** Ignore him.** I TOLD YOU! I'M TOO AWESOME TO IGNORE. **I'm sorry, did you say something?** Okay, you're mean. **:D**


	20. Chapter 18: Operation Squeaky Siren P2

**I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter of _Reyna's Revenge_. It's not very well written, and I'm sorry about that. There's an epilogue after this, and a special bonus chapter I wrote for you guys, which I hope you shall enjoy. So, have fun reading this chapter.**

**PS I have a special announcement at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Reply to Reviews: (Percy Jackson, my idiotic brother (it is a long demigod story that I wish to tell... later.) will be joining me, since Leo will have something super special in the next two chapters. Every NOT bolded is Percy.)**

**Goddess of Jasper:** Okay, that is just not fair. Why can't you pick me?** Oh, shut up Perce. You're here anyway, right?** True.** I don't like this chapter to be honest. It's just so poorly written... it doesn't even deserve to be the last official chapter.** But she gave up and decided to post this. So enjoy it, at the very least :)

**SilverNight92: They're not singing those songs. They're going to be singing songs by Christina Perri.** She's in love with her right now. Though I don't get how she can be in love with a girl...** That's not what I meant when I said I was in love with her, Kelp Head. -.-**

**squirrelLOVA:** Though you have to admit, I'm awesome :D** Though it's obvious I'm the better twin.** Sureeeee. Whatever helps you sleep at night. ***glares* And ah, I know you're thinking that, but don't worry. My sister helped twist it a bit, so now this is the official last chapter.**

**CimFan:** And finally! Someone who requested me :) Which cabin do you belong to?** I'm guessing the Athena cabin ;)** So you're Annabeth's half-sister, huh? She'd be thrilled to hear that!** I was about to say that!** Well, I said it first, so HA! **If we are so alike, I sometimes wonder why you're so stupid.** Hey!

**Ten-Faced****: My sister requested no overdose, so yeah. This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it.** Plus, check out the last chapter, the bonus one. I'm featured in it :D

**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore:** **LOL. I wish I could've seen your mom's face, no offence. But hey, I'm a little curious.** And curiosity killed the cat.** Oh, stop being a pessimist.** Like you aren't one either.** I'm not. **Nu-uh.** Yu-uh.** Nu-uh.** Yu-uh.** Nu-uh. **Nu-uh.** Yu-uh. Argh! Stop tricking me! **:D**

**demigodmegan: :D Thanks! Here's another chapter, but sadly, the last one.** But there's an epilogue. How can this be the last chapter? **-.-**

**Silvershine Moonlight: Because I love cliffhangers!** She's in love with them.** But here's the continuance. I hope you enjoy :)**

**anonymous: Yep! Leyna's awesome!** Leyna?

**A guest said****:  
><strong>_**Please be leo please be leo:) Luv ur story keep up the good work and update!  
><strong>_**My reply:  
>You're just going to have to see in the next chapter ;) It reveals Reyna's pair. <strong>Wait. Reyna has a boyfriend?** Here's the update!** Stop ignoring me! **I wasn't ignoring you :P** *rolls eyes* VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :)

**A guest said:  
><em>I can't wait to see how you are going to describe Reyna's voice. 3 this story, my fave by far.<em>  
><strong>**My reply****:  
><strong>**Aw, thank you! The descriptions are probably lame—** because I obviously know more words than you.** Sureeeeee.** *rolls eyes* But anyway, here's a VIRTUAL COOKIE :) Enjoy! (: :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: Operation Squeaky Siren PART 2<span>

Reyna took a deep breath. _One drop_, she reminded herself, remembering what Circe had taught her back on the island. _A Siren potion only needs one drop. No more, no less. _Her hand reached for the potion, opening the vial and quickly swallowing one drop. The turquoise liquid dripped down her throat, burning it with fire. Reyna gasped, before she blanked out, drifting into pitch black.

* * *

><p>Piper smiled, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had of course worn the dress McKenna had made specifically for her, smoothing the skirt. Her kaleidoscope eyes lingered on the image in front of her, not able to take in her appearance. In the mirror stood a daughter of Aphrodite, shining with radiant beauty, while in reality stood a normal girl, who just so happened to be the daughter of the infamous Tristan McLean.<p>

McKenna walked over to her. "You look amazing," she complimented, looking at her from head to toe. "If you're worrying about your hair, it's fine. You look absolutely gorgeous and unique in that dress. The neon hair just makes you extra special." She winked at her, and Piper couldn't help but laugh.

"No, it's not that," she admitted. "I'm just thinking about what I have done the past few weeks, all during Party Season." She sighed, sitting on a bunk. Her siblings ran around, throwing dresses at each other, as they got ready for the last party of the season. Piper bit her lip. "Maybe I went a little too overboard with Reyna. All those pranks and revenges . . . they seem a little too _mean_."

"But wasn't that what you were aiming for?"

Piper shook her head. "I was up for a little revenge, to show her that Jason was rightfully mine, but . . ." She sighed, but looked up and gave her sister a smile. "But don't worry. Tonight I'm planning on keeping this low profile."

"You won't be able to do that with that dress," McKenna warned, winking. A knock appeared on the door, and McKenna smiled. "That must be your Prince Charming. Go say hello."

Piper laughed, and walked to the door. This night was going to be one Hades of a night.

* * *

><p>"What's up everybody?" A loud cheer came from the crowd, and Will Solace grinned. "Alright, since today's the last party of the season—"<p>

"BOO! WE NEED MORE APOLLO!" Three guesses who said that.

"—We're giving you a special twist: live performances! First up, we have Austin and Kayla from my cabin with _Get Yourself Back Home_! Everybody let me hear you cheer!"

The two demigods got up on the stage, and began singing the song, Austin rapping to it. A whoop of cheer erupted from the crowd as the praetor stood behind the stage, her palms fidgeting. Was she out of her mind, planning on getting up there to _sing_ a song for Jason? She shook her head. She had gotten herself into this, and she was going to live through it. Besides, she might win the guy she had always liked.

Austin and Kayla's song slowly came to an end, and Will was back on the stage. Reyna's heart pounded against her chest as the Son of Apollo called out her name, announcing the title of the song. She clutched onto the microphone tightly, her breaths ragged.

_The sun is filling up the room  
><em>_And I can hear you dreaming  
><em>_Do you feel the way I do?  
><em>_Right now  
><em>_I wish we would just give up  
><em>'_Cause the best part is falling  
><em>_Call it anything but love_

Her heart quickened, her eyes darting everywhere. _Breathe, Reyna. You can do this. Just sing, and the potion would do its work_.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance  
><em>_Say I love you  
><em>_When you're not listening  
><em>_And how long can we keep this up?  
><em>_Up?  
><em>_Up?_

The siren potion worked its way down her throat, and her voice became stronger. It soared in the air, lulling people to move closer to the stage to get a better hear of her voice. Reyna smiled, opening her mouth wider to let the words flow magnificently out.

_Please don't stand so close to me  
><em>_I'm having trouble breathing  
><em>_I'm falling of what you'll see  
><em>_Right now  
><em>_I give you everything I am  
><em>_All my broken heartbeats  
><em>_Until I know you'll understand_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance  
><em>_Say I love you  
><em>_When you're not listening  
><em>_And how long can we keep this up?  
><em>_Up?  
><em>_Up?_

Her voice suddenly cracked, and a high-pitched squeal came out. Shrieking pitches came out, clawing through the air, dissolving the peaceful atmosphere She gasped, wandering how the potion had managed to quickly run out. She opened her mouth again, a sharp screech coming out. A burning sensation played in her throat and she knew that the potion had run out. She was stuck.

A dash of red hair flew across the stage, and a beautiful melodic voice shifted the tension. Everyone's eyes turned to look at the Daughter of Aphrodite as she continued the damaged song. Leah looked over at the praetor, a dark glint in her green eyes. Reyna could read her expression perfectly as it spoke unspoken words: _busted_.

_And I keep waiting  
><em>_For you to take me  
><em>_You keep waiting  
><em>_To save what we have_

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance  
><em>_Say I love you  
><em>_When you're not listening  
><em>_And how long can we keep this up?  
><em>_Up?  
><em>_Up?_

Reyna watched from the corner of the stage, a smirk forming on the Daughter of Aphrodite's lips as she glanced at the praetor. Humiliation processed through her brain, and her heart pounded hard against her chest. This was Circe's island all over again, except this time, it had become a thousand times worse.

Leah turned back to the crowd, letting the crowd cheer at her melodious voice. The music boomed louder, cymbals clashing as Leah grabbed the crowd's adoration. Reyna stood there frozen, unsure what to do.

_Make sure to keep my distance  
><em>_Say I love you  
><em>_When you're not listening  
><em>_How long 'till we call this love?  
><em>_Love?  
><em>_Love?_

The song ended, and Leah bowed before leaping off to high-five Lacy. Piper was frowning in the crowd. At first it had seemed like an act of friendliness, Leah going up onto that stage to save Reyna from total humiliation. Of course, she figured her sister would never do such a thing. Leah had taken advantage of it to gather all the humiliation from Reyna, and to shower herself in adoration.

She couldn't stand it anymore, with her siblings constantly throwing revenges here and there. Reyna had humiliated her and struck where it counted, and Piper had taken her back. She had hoped it had all ended, and Reyna and Piper could finally become friends, more or less. Tired of her siblings, she climbed onto the stage, grabbing the microphone from Leah before Will could even come up to announce the next performance.

She smiled at Reyna, who stared at her in shock. "Reyna and I weren't on the best terms. We sort of both liked the same guy, and I guess I could relate to her. So this song shall speak the unspoken words of Reyna, and the words that I so long have wanted to say to my boyfriend. So this song is for you, Jason Grace, from both girls who have loved you since the day they first met you." She smiled at Reyna, who was still staring at her. The music played, and Piper opened her mouth to sing.

_Heart beats fast  
><em>_Colors and promises  
><em>_How to be brave?  
><em>_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
><em>_But watching you stand alone  
><em>_All of my doubts suddenly go away somehow_

_One step closer_

Squeals erupted from the Aphrodite cabin as recognition dawned on their faces. They all winked at Jason, as if sharing a secret. Jason looked back at his girlfriend and friend, who stood on the stage. He slowly smiled. He was lucky to have them both—one as a friend, the other as something more.

_I have died everyday  
><em>_Waiting for you  
><em>_Darling, don't be afraid  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love for a thousand more_

Piper closed her eyes, remembering the trick of the Mist. It had hurt her so bad, and the idea that Jason might've had a girlfriend back at Camp Jupiter had crushed her to bits. But now Jason was hers, and she knew that he would be for the next thousand years and more.

_Time stands still  
><em>_Beauty in all she is  
><em>_I will be brave  
><em>_I will not let anything  
><em>_Take away  
><em>_What's standing in front of me  
><em>_Every breath  
><em>_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday  
><em>_Waiting for you  
><em>_Darling, don't be afraid  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
><em>_Time has brought your heart to me  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love for a thousand more_

As the music played, Reyna realized how right this song was. She had never doubted him, knowing he'd come back as that same idiot who helped her control the camp. She knew he'd never let her down, and come back alive and well. She had waited and waited, loving him as the days went by. She doubted she'll ever stop loving him, but right now, she understood that Jason loved someone else, and she had to accept the fact.

_One step closer  
><em>_One step closer_

Piper took a step closer to the edge of the stage, looking straight down into those electric blue eyes. Gods did she love those eyes.

_I have died everyday  
><em>_Waiting for you  
><em>_Darling, don't be afraid  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
><em>_Time has brought your heart to me  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love for a thousand more_

There was a loud applause, and Piper motioned Reyna to walk over to her. The two held hands, bowing down before the giant crowd. Reyna smiled at Piper, and she smiled back. Maybe they could be friends all along.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own the songs. <em>Distance<em> and _A Thousand Years_ both belong to Christina Perri. I just absolutely adore both songs. Distance is utterly amazing, and so is a Thousand Years. Any Twilight fan would know that song. I, not being one, happened to stumble upon it.**

**So that was the last chapter. I'm definitely going to miss writing this story—it's one of the most fun story to write. But not to worry! Since you all love pranks, I came up with a story, which will revolve around our beloved Stoll brothers. Here's the details:**

**Story title: The Golden Prank Book  
>Genre: Humour<br>**Rated: T  
><strong>Summary: Hermes equals Stoll. Stoll equals pranks. And pranks equals the Golden Prank Book. Join brothers Travis and Connor Stoll as they try to liven up the camp during the absence of their leader. What pranks would appear? Which ones would become legendary? Hilariousness ensued.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>


	21. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

Reyna and Piper sat on the beach, staring at the ocean. It had been a month since the last party, and Piper's hair was back to its original color. Both girls had settled their tabs and bonded even closer, and the two were almost what you would call best friends.

Reyna watched as Leo pushed Jason into the water, laughing at the praetor. His curly brown hair danced in the wind, his eyes sparkling with mischief. The Son of Jupiter reached up and pulled his friend down, and the two began wrestling in the water.

"They're idiots," Piper suddenly said, breaking the silence. Reyna looked over at her, chuckling. "I don't even know why I'm friends with them. And to make it even worse, I'm _dating_ one of them." She groaned, throwing her head back.

The female praetor laughed. "Well, I guess they are idiots." She looked over at them. "I don't get how everyone in the legion could look up to them, especially Leo."

Piper spit out the water she was drinking. "They look up to _Leo_?" The two girls looked at each other before cracking up laughing. Piper clutched onto her stomach. "No offense, Rey, but has your legion lost their mind?"

Reyna shrugged, a small smile on her lips. "Perhaps. I know Octavian has." She frowned as she stared at the water.

"Hey." Piper nudged her shoulder. "We'll figure it out. If anyone can fight against the augur, it's definitely you and Jason. You guys make the perfect team when it comes to legions. Imagine Jason and Leo leading the whole thing." She shuddered, proving her point.

"I guess it would be a disaster," the praetor admitted, looking back at the boys. She couldn't help but notice how callused Leo's hands look, and that his body was perfectly built, most probably after spending so much time in the forges and training. "Let us pray to the gods it shall never happen."

Piper smiled. "Yeah." She followed Reyna's line of view, smirking when she landed on Leo. "Are you crushing on _Leo Valdez_?"

"What?" The praetor snapped her head to look at her new friend, who was smirking knowingly. "I am not!"

"Oh sure," Piper said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "And I'm a giant fluffy yellow walrus."

"I think Leo has grown on you."

"Oh, that's a nightmare." She grinned at the praetor. "But seriously, I've been watching you lately. The way your eyes light up when you see my wretched buddy—it's the exact same way Jason's eyes light up when he sees me. You're crushing him. Maybe you even _love_ him."

"I doubt I would ever fall for him. Crushing, that I might. But love?" She shook her head.

"Hey, you never know." Piper gulped down some more water. "Opposites attract remember?"

"Are you sure your sisters haven't gotten to you yet?" Piper stuck her tongue out at her, and Reyna rolled her eyes. "Leo has definitely grown on you."

"Hey, no changing the subject," Piper scolded, though a smile played on her lips. "Leo really likes you, you know. He talks about you all the time. He even comes up with things like your favorite food, or your future dreams and things like that. And Jason always has to correct him. I swear, if he talks about you one more time, I'm going to skewer him with a dagger."

Reyna laughed. "That's Roman talk you got there. Looks like Jason is also growing on you too."

"Around here, we call that talk the Ares talk, or in Leo's language, the Super Special Talk Clarisse Uses When She's So Mad, She Actually Tops My Awesomeness with Her Anger."

"So the SSTSUWSSMSATMHA."

"Don't ask me where he comes up with all these weird things." Piper raised her arms up in defeat.

"Leo has definitely grown on you." Reyna smirked at her.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. Anyway, as I was saying. Leo really likes you, and I just hope you give it a try. If anyone deserves a guy as special as Leo, it's you. And he deserves you in every way."

Behind her, Piper could hear her siblings calling for her, telling her to start archery. Her sisters now respected Reyna, but some of them still held grudges. Reyna didn't mind, and watched amusedly, as Piper glared daggers at her own sister, warning them about the way their mother would want them to act.

Jason and Leo appeared in front of them as the two girls turned to look back at the boys. Jason scooped Piper up, placing her on his lap and planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Piper smiled, loving the taste of the salt and strange Jason flavor on his lips.

They pulled back, and Piper smiled. "I better go," she announced getting up. She turned to Reyna, smiling. "Watch these idiots for me." She got up, racing after her cabin before Leo could protest how he was really 'supremely smart, and really unique, though they couldn't see it because they weren't unique enough to top him.'

Piper smiled, listening to her cabin talk all around her. It was about time Leo got a girl. And Reyna was the perfect girl for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to read the next chapter!<strong>

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>


	22. BONUS CHAPTER

**Here's a small bonus chapter I put in for you guys. THANK YOU FOR BEING AWESOME REVIEWERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason<strong> _Piper_ Leo Reyna

* * *

><p>"<strong>Okay, somebody turn on the lights!"<strong>

"_OW! Leo, get off my foot!"_

"I'm not stepping on your foot, beauty queen!"

"Will you shut up?"

"I'm sorry Reyna, but my beautiful mouth has too many unspoken words to say."

"**Leo, now's not really the time to joke around. Where's the switch?"**

"Isn't Piper the light of your world, Sparky? Why don't you ask her?"

"_**Leo!"**_

"Okay, okay. Sorry. But jeez, you didn't have to go all trio on me and yell in my ear."

"_Hey, I think I found it!"_

_Flick._

"Hey, the camera's still recording, right Leo?"

"Uh, I think so . . ."

"Oh, okay. Good. Hello everyone. I'm Reyna . . ."

" _. . . And I'm Piper with . . ."_

" **. . . Jason and . . ."**

"Oh gods, stop making googly eyes at each other!"

_Smack._

"Yes, as 'oh gods, stop making googly eyes at each other' was saying—"

"Hey! That is not my name!"

_Silence._

"Okay, Reyna. You can stop glaring now . . ."

_Silence. _

_Whimper._

_Sigh._

"_Ignore him, Reyna. He's always annoying. Just go on."_

"As I was saying, Jason, Piper, Leo and I wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing winonabcd's, aka Sarah, story, and for supporting her all the way."

"**Even though Reyna was out of character."**

"But she will always be mine in the end."

_Smack_.

"OW! It's bad enough that _Piper_ has to smack me almost everyday at my awesomeness—"

_Smack_.

"—but you seriously _had_ to join in on this one, Reyna?"

"I can see why you find this fun, McLean."

"_See? It's an awesome sport. Gets your muscles working, too."_

"**Seeing as the girls and Leo are not going to continue, I'll just go on with the thanks, or more precisely, the reviewers. We're thanking redlox2, Pinky456, CimFan, Lulunoel, Victorious Penguins, joybella, GranderThanYou, lala45768, The Moonlit Waters, Emily, xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx, Reader121, hungergames . percyjackson (sorry we had to separate your name), roach26, EvilAndI'mProudOfIt, Mythologyrocks3—"**

"_You're awesome with the dresses, by the way."_

"**I agree with you, Pipes. Thank you LovesToReadOnline, avrilkitties, Heart-Of-Caramel—"**

"Hey, have I ever told you I loved caramel? We have so much in—OW! Okay, Piper I'll stop flirting."

_Exasperated sigh._

"**Can I continue now?"**

"Yes. We can all ignore Leo."

"HEY!"

"**Cool-Bean82, daughterofposeidon99—"**

"Which reminds me of my question. Are you really a daughter of Po—"

"—**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore, Agana of the night, Tally Jennifer Youngblood or iThanos—"**

"Who also helped Sarah with the plot."

"_Yes. And we'd like to thank squirtlepokemon215, who came up with the amazing three-part revenge at the end, as well as reviewing the story from the beginning."_

"**So, back to the thanking?"**

"_Yep."_

"**We'd also like to thank—"**

"—VIOLENTYETAWESOME, SASSMASTER OMEGA 620—"

"_Oh, _now_ he helps."_

"Piper, please be quite while I thank people. And you two, don't dare roll your eyes."

_Silence._

"Sure. No one listens to the Supreme Lord—"

"Just get on with it, Leo."

"Huh? Oh, right. Thank you demigod surpreim, ffsah1—hey, Percy and Sarah would like this next name—iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, Happyzen—Ooh, that name's cool—roach26—"

"_We already thanked him, Leo."_

"We did?"

"Yes. Let's just hope that guy doesn't get a bigger head because you thanked him twice."

"**I know Percy's will—sorry. Go on."**

"See! When he interrupts, he doesn't get smacking! But when I do—"

"_Leo, are you going to continue reading or not?"_

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I'd—_we'd_—also like to thank TheGirlWhoWantedToCry—which got me thinking, why? Hey, that rhymed!"

"_**LEO!"**_

"Alright, alright. Jeez. Thank you The Midnight Blue Rose, squirrelLOVA, LuckyTigger, Be-ICONic-13, TwinkleLights123, demigodmegan, Tratieluver14-the girl on fire—Hey, _I'm_ the fire guy! Who does this girl think, going around taking my superawesomemegafoxyhot name?"

"_Leo, if you aren't going to continue, let Reyna do it."_

_Snatch._

"As Leo was _supposed_ to say, we'd like to also thank Just . A . Bit . Awkward (sorry for separating your name), starliter, when . you . wish . upon . a . star (sorry for separating your name as well), DesinyHeart13, To Thine Own Self Be True, DeathtoBarney, awesome, xXEmzilyXx, KloEy S Mah Name, HUNGER GAMES and PERCY JACKSON—Leo don't you dare comment—RandomTeddyBear, Percy. Love. Yeah right, Nita Lilyflower, A Son of Zeus, rachna, rachel3athena, cherrybubble, Silvershine Moonlight, SilverNight92, kitkat3436, AileenLeague . . ."

" _. . . i just like to read theses, ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead, sole-13, This story is to awesome, a guest, shelle, Aimee Chua daughter of Athena, Goddess of Jasper, another Guest, Irdescent Coconut, another guest, Jen, whitedragon2645, Jen, and finally stars . are . meant . to . shiine ., Ten-Faced, anonymous, and all the other guests."_

"**Sarah would also like to thank everyone who clicked on this story, helping **_**Reyna's Revenge **_**receive more than 10,000 hits."**

"And thanks to _all_ of you, _Reyna's Revenge_ has received sixty-three favourites and seventy-seven alerts—more alerts than any of Sarah's other stories!"

"_So thank you all for reading, reviewing and adding this to your favourites or alerts. Sarah doesn't care if you posted a flame or an encouragement—she got boosts from both!"_

"You all have been amazing, and I'm sure Sarah would like to thank each one of you separately."

"I know I would! At least, all the ladies out there. Hey, can I have your number?"

"_**Leo."**_

"Sorry. Anyways, this is the end of our video. Thanks for wat—"

Percy: What are you all doing here in a closet?

"Uh, nothing?"

Percy: No way, there's a series about me? HA! Take that Nico and Thalia!

Annabeth: Percy, what are you—what are you four doing in a closet?

"_Nothing! It's not what it looks like."_

Percy: Hey, is this recording? Cool. So, I'm guessing you are all fans of mine—"

"Yeah, Percy. Just keep talking. This thing is still reco—"

SCREEN BLACKOUT.  
><em>fin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>

**PS The Golden Prank Book (TGPB) shall be published THURSDAY NIGHT/FRIDAY, so be sure to check my profile out. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
